Pomme des Luxure
by LittleMissAfflicted
Summary: And so the story went, that the malevolent God of the Underworld had dragged the innocent beauty to hell. But what the story never told was that the beauty, hardly innocent, had baited him to do so. Sebastian/Ciel
1. The serpent, obsessed

**Disclaimer:** Do. Not. Own. Get it?

**Warning:** Will be 'M' rated later on. So enjoy the innocent frolicking while you can XD

**AN:** This story will be based on the myth of Hades (god of the underworld), Demeter (goddess of the earth) and her daughter (er, son? lol) Persephone. It's a quick story, so I encourage you to google it so you have an idea of what's going on. This chapter is more of an intro than anything, as it's painfully short, so forgive me T_T;

On another note, 'Stages of Confliction' is still in the works, but while I pick that apart, I'll be working on this as well.

* * *

In all of his endless and immortal years, he could not _ever_ recall such a thing.

_Wanting._

_Yearning._

_Desire.  


* * *

_

"Mother! The sun feels so nice!"

He watched with scarlet eyes those dainty feet, petals on a breeze, kissing the grass beneath them. He envied each and every blade.

The sunlight overhead was hardly something that he enjoyed, but oh, he could watch that creature bathe in it forever. He wanted to be everything he touched: the sun dancing between his lustrous hair, the cloth against cream skin, the breeze rustling against those delicately flushed cheeks. For if he were, he reasoned, he would never be foolish enough to depart. Were he the sun, he'd never set. Were he cloth, he'd mourn to be shed. Were he the breeze, he'd become a gale that would sweep the little jewel away for his own.

If he were. But he was not.

So he watched the object of his affection flit about the endless field of flowers, sure that it was his mother that had set it to bloom for her beloved son. The goddess Rachel, mother of Earth (and by some great blessing, the lovely doll twirling about her), caught a dainty wrist and tucked a white lily behind her boy's ear.

"It is that. And what of the flowers, Ciel?"

"Beautiful, mother. They smell lovely. Do you think… will I be able to make them bloom too, someday?"

"Ciel," Rachel smiled, glowing as her golden hair swam behind her, "I cannot say that I know if you will. You may yet, but whatever power the Gods have given you remains to be seen."

"But all of father's children can-"

"I know, darling," The goddess soothed him with an embrace and smile that could make the Earth she so cared for sing, "But if nothing else, my child, I am certain that of all your father's children, you are the most beautiful."

The boy laughed. He was mocking his own perfection, and the silent voyeur found it unfathomable.

"I am eighteen seasons old, with an eternity before me, mother. And a male at that. Does beauty really suit me?"

"Ciel," came the trill, "whether it does or does not, it is yours, darling." And though they were both giggling together, it sounded only like music. Rachel looked worried suddenly, looking in a direction that could not be seen.

"Is something wrong, mother?"

"An issue to take care of. Minor, but still necessary. There are a few sets of crops that still haven't matured, and the poor humans below do need to eat…"

"Then listen for their praise, and give them the bountiful harvest only you can sow, mother." Ciel smiled.

"I will see you later in the day. Perhaps one of your nymph friends would enjoy your company in my stead?"

Ciel shrugged. "With or without them I plan to enjoy the flowers, you know."

The goddess laughed and pecked each of his cheeks, "I will see you." And with that she was gone.

The serpent among the grass, still watching, still needing, was certain that the boy would do as suggested and seek company. But to his surprise, he sat in the grass and fixed sapphire eyes towards him.

"I can't see you. How long have you been watching me?" crooned the fledgling god's voice.

And in an instant, he was paralyzed. A serpent caught in knots of silk.

* * *

**AN:** Caught with your hand in the jar, eh Sebby? As always, I'm grateful for any reviews! Since this is new, if you have any ideas/suggestions feel free to share them :3


	2. The dove, alluring

**Disclaimer:** What was said in chapter one still holds true.

**Warning**: None yet.

* * *

"So you prefer to say nothing?"

The more he listened to that voice, the tighter the silk wound about, binding him tightly and rooting him to the spot where he hid. He was caught.

It was not fear. The God of the Underworld, ruler of a morbid kingdom of the dead, did not know fear. What he did know was utter enchantment. Complete astonishment at how perceptive the porcelain doll of a God before him seemed to be.

Ciel had plucked the lily tucked behind his ear and was stroking each petal gently, one fragile creature holding the other. "So you'll remain invisible. You _could_ converse with me. You reaped entertainment from observing me, so the least you could do is repay me in kind. Were you admiring me?"

"I was." The cobalt eyes widened at the sound of the voice that answered, smooth and rich and alluring. So lovely; it was as though he could taste the timbre on his tongue, a deep and satisfying swallow of wine.

The son of Rachel made a bed of the earth beneath him, back cushioned by tendrils of emerald grass, and smiled. He was a work of art that no one could ever hope to capture: robes hugging his lithe frame, his locks a disarray of gold-speckled silver in sunlight.

"Mother would never let you near me if she'd known you were around."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, yes. I've had many try to court me. But mother has rejected each and every one before I could ever speak to them myself. She is a bit… controlling."

"She is wise, Rachel. She only means to protect you."

He watched the boy place the lily on the ground and stretch. It was a simple moment made passionate; he was certain he'd never seen anyone moan so sweetly, toes curled with such delight, at such a simple act.

"Protect me," the young God was grinning, "From what? _You_? An admirer without the gall to show himself to me? She has nothing to worry about then."

"You are a bit arrogant for one so young."

"And you're a bit strange, hiding while looking upon this '_arrogant young one_'. But you are much more amusing than I thought you would be. Won't you tell me who you are?"

"I am afraid that if I were to do so, this would become much less pleasant."

"Is that so? I do think I should like to know more so, now. However, if you do not wish to tell me then you are naught but a coward, and I have no respect for that sort. Indeed, perhaps you do not deserve to admire me at all."

He knew he was being taunted. But what serpent chose not to strike when presented with the choice?

"I am Sebastian."

"Sebastian… I think such a name befits your voice."

"My voice?"

"Yes, your voice. Are you somewhat deaf as well as gutless?"

"Do not give me cheek, young one. Your mouth is not nearly as beautiful as the rest of you, it seems."

"You think I am beautiful?" Ciel flipped onto his stomach, legs tossed up and dangling in the air. Whether or not the robes riding higher on his thighs was intentional, Sebastian did not know or care to question.

"Are you foolish as well as cheeky?" the God of death countered. "I do. There is no more shame in admitting it than there is from having a sip of mead too many."

"If you have no shame then why will you not show yourself?"

"I do not wish to, little fool."

"You are frustrating."

"And you stubborn. Your mother told you to run off and play with nymphs."

"I will not be giving myself a strain from dealing with them, if it's all the same to you. Besides, you are much more interesting to talk to, Sebastian… say! Is that not the name of the God far below? Of hell? That is you, isn't it!"

"A bit sharper than I suspected."

"One of my better qualities I think. Of course, you might be more fond of something else." A soft laugh. "Come now. I guessed who you are and I'd like to see you."

"I think not."

"So you let your eyes dance over my form, but I cannot have even the smallest peek of yours?"

"Not at the moment."

The softest shade of rose blossomed on the small God's skin. "You say very little, but I do like the sound of your words. I suppose listening to you is… pleasing. Not enough to settle my curiosity, but it will do."

"I am glad that you know when to retreat." Sebastian watched Ciel, ever restless, shift to lay on his side and comb his fingers against the pasture.

"In some cases it is better to retreat and strategize before trying again. That does not mean defeat."

"Very true. Wise of you, for victory would not have been yours today had you continued."

"Tomorrow then? Will you be my company again? I would be heartbroken if you were to deny me that."

The pucker of a rosy pout made Sebastian's decision quite easy. "We will clash again tomorrow, then."

"I've grown fond of you very quickly, Sebastian." Ciel stood, retrieving the lily from the ground. "I will look forward to it. To you. Here. So you do not forget about me." He pressed the flower to his mouth and kissed it softly. "Perhaps the _true_ victor today is this lily…"

He placed it on the ground. Though he smiled angelically, his eyes were aglow with something far less pure. And in an instant, he was gone.

Alone in the field, Sebastian, God of the dead, picked up the lily that teemed with life. It smelled like dew and sweetness and the promise of the day to come.

He smirked. The sweet siren, that little dove, could not see it, but he too had been captured by means of intrigue, wings now caught beneath black velvet.

* * *

**AN:** :D Awww yeahhh. Happy New Years everyone! Best wishes to all of you!


	3. The nymphs, willing

**Disclaimer:** First chapter, please.

**Warnings: **We're getting there...

**AN:** I absolutely love how I call Sebastian (Hades) a serpent, Ciel (Persephone) a bird, and then find this- http:(double slasj)rose-rayne(dot)deviantart(dot)com(slash)gallery(slash)?q=hades#(slash)d1n9c2e. How cute XD

I admittedly really want to sit and draw Ciel and his servants-gone-nymph. Robes and flowers and forests, oh my...

* * *

"Look!"

"Ciel!"

"He's come to play with us!"

"Ho!"

Ciel had made his way to a lush forest wherein dwelled a quartet of nymphs, his usual companions. Rachel was quite fond of them, for the creatures were so attached to her son that they respected and obeyed him with an unusual amount of enthusiasm. She was happy to have someone to keep Ciel company while she was away. There were very few people who she trusted around her precious boy.

There was a place he and the nymphs loved to be more than anywhere else: a clearing, surrounded on all sides by tall trees and greenery, that featured a pond of crystal-clear water. It was rarely come upon by anyone else; it was difficult to find due to the dense vegetation all around. Ciel knew the way to it by heart and no sooner had he reached it then he faced assault from his friends.

"You were taking so long that we began to worry!" The gentlest nymph, one of bright rosewood hair pulled behind a crown of flowers, took hold of one of his hands. "It seems you are okay…"

"I'm fine, Mey-Rin. I was enjoying the flowers that mother made bloom. Time escaped me, is all."

"Ciel! We missed you!" Another nymph, one lithe but tall of a fair face and messy flaxen hair, knocked the young God over in a fierce embrace. "Well, I missed you the most of course!" he cooed happily.

"F-Finny…"

"That is a tale as tall as the trees!" The third nymph, the tallest, with gold locks cut short, extended a hand to the boy and helped him up. "We just have ways of showing it that are less painful," he laughed deeply.

"For which I am grateful. Thank you Bard. Where is Tanaka?"

The last nymph, one long-lived with the appearance of a tiny old man, sat by the lake but turned to smile at Ciel wordlessly. It was a part of his character that Ciel liked sometimes: the nymph Tanaka rarely spoke. Unlike the other three.

"Come and let me decorate your hair! Won't you?" Mey-Rin was leading him to a large stone by the pond that made for a suitable (though a bit rough on the rump) seat.

"I want to help! Me too!" Finny was prancing around them until they reached it, proceeding to hop up and down in place.

"Then pick some small flowers, carefully," Mey-Rin instructed with a smile, "and I will thread them. Make certain to leave a bit of stem attached to them as well."

"But big ones are much more beautiful!"

"But they would look strange, Finny. Small and delicate flowers, if you would."

"But-"

"Do as she says or do nothing at all Finny!" Bard threatened as he sat on the ground beside Ciel.

"Fine…" Finny's look of dejection lasted only seconds before he was grinning again and skipping from bush to bush. "Flowers, flowers, for Mey-Rin to thread! Flowers, small ones, to go on Ciel's head!" he sang as he gathered small white flowers.

"He is-" Bard began.

"Insufferable." Ciel finished. "But he would not be Finny were he not so energetic."

"'Tis true." Mey-Rin agreed. "But he is quite adorable. Perhaps that is why he is so well-tolerated."

"Ho-ho-ho…" Tanaka chuckled from his spot by the pond.

"I am finished!" Finny returned with a handful of white flowers.

"Finny dear, will you sit please, and hold them out to me so I can take them one by one?" Mey-Rin asked with her sweetest smile. Bard began to laugh hysterically at the flush on Finny's cheeks as he, for once, said nothing and did as she asked.

"All right then…" Mey-rin took a flower, a section of Ciel's silvery-cobalt hair, and tied the stem of the flower around it with a precision only a nymph could procure. Sometimes, Ciel wondered how she managed to secure such tiny stems. He never got around to asking.

"I was hoping to borrow some of your knowledge," Ciel said as he leaned back to accommodate Mey-Rin's embellishing. "Would you know anything of the God of the Underworld?"

"Sebastian?" Bard choked out.

Mey-Rin paused. "Ciel, why would you ask for knowledge of him?"

"Because I do not have it, of course. That sort of reaction has piqued my curiosity further. Won't you tell me what you _do_ know?"

Before any of the nymphs could respond, Tanaka turned to Ciel, face horribly serious, and spoke: "He is one of the Gods that no one, dear child, envies."

"Why is-"

"Because he rules over a world in which nothing lives. Nothing grows. All who enter his realm are held in the arms of death, where they will stay. His world is a mere reflection of what once was. There is darkness to match our sunlight, and emptiness to match the earth's prosperity. It sounds rather… lonely."

And Tanaka did not utter another word, gentle snores leaving him; he'd fallen asleep.

"He has not spoken for a long time, poor thing," Mey-rin continued her task without worry.

"But what he said. Is that really what Sebastian is a God of? Nothing?"

"I would not say 'nothing'," Bard corrected, "since he has wealth enough to make mortals weep, and a kingdom as large as one third of the earth! But ruling over the dead is a morbid task, and many fear him."

Ciel wondered aloud, "Is he someone to fear?"

"I heard he is the scariest when someone tries to escape their fate of being dead. Sounds like a rather deadly game of tag!"

"Finny, your imagination is more strange than all of the beasts we know of combined…" Mey-Rin sighed. "I have never seen him myself, but he dwells in the Underwold, and as thus is not seen too often, even by the other Gods and Goddesses."

"I see…"

"Why the sudden inquiry?" Bard looked up at Ciel, whose hair was now scattered with flowers. The contrast of stark white against dark hair was lovely.

Ciel closed his eyes as Mey-Rin added the last flower she had taken out of Finny's hands. "I had heard of him recently, and merely wondered. That is all…"

"There!" Mey-Rin grinned as she set the last flower in place. "I am finished!"

"Mother should be returning soon." Ciel said suddenly.

"Oh, do you think she will like what I have done to your hair?" The red nymph asked shyly.

Ciel smiled. His mother had always loved all of the little favors Mey-Rin had ever crafted out of flowers. "I think it is a possibility that she will want it like this all of the time, when she sees it."

Mey-Rin giggled.

"Ciel, can we play more tomorrow? Bright and early?" Finny had his head in the God's lap and was making his teal eyes go wide and round to match the plea.

"As you mention it, I have a favor to ask of the four of you."

"Oh?" Bard looked interested.

"Yes," Ciel began, "if you would be so willing. Would you go to the field, the one that mother and I love, tomorrow? As early as you can. If mother asks for me, tell her we are playing; a game of hide and go seek should do. I will meet you later in the day."

The nymphs exchanged worried glances. "Lie, to Rachel?" Finny said with a frown.

"Why must we-" Mey-Rin started, but Ciel quickly answered.

"I will explain everything when I meet you. And I will not be engaging in anything dangerous, though you might think it. Please?"

The nymphs sighed. It was difficult, nigh, impossible, to deny Ciel anything. Not when he asked so sweetly, with the face of a maiden (male as he was) in need.

"Promise us that you will be safe." Mey-Rin said firmly.

"And that you will not be keeping this secret from us for much longer." Bard added.

"And that we can play afterwards! Ow! Bard!" Bard had hit Finny on the head for his lack of tact.

"I promise," Ciel smiled, "and thank you!" He looked at the silent beauty of the forest, and the soft swell of the water, and his dark eyes gleamed. He would convince Sebastian to give more of himself away, and nothing would deter him from doing so.

Nothing.

* * *

**AN:** ;P


	4. The feeling, realized

**Disclaimer:** I solemnly swear that I am up to no good, with characters that I do NOT own.

**Warnings:** No full frontal loving just yet, but if yaoi isn't your thing, look away! No, the other way!

**An:** This long chapter is to thank you all for the awesome reviews! (And I, like you, wanted to reach a point where Ciel and Sebastian meet... AND DO STUFF, lol).

* * *

"_Do you love me?"_

"_Very much."_

_He was cradled in a pair of strong arms by a figure black as ink who bore no face. Still, he __**knew**__ this person. His heart knew this person. This heat, passion, and that voice- nightmare wrapped in sweet dreams- could only be __**his**__._

"_Do you want me?" _

_He was enveloped in the darkness of the figure that held him. The black poured over his body, slid against his skin. An answer dripped against the shell of his ear, a molten confession: "Yes." _

_So he was swallowed by it, his world a canvas of night-sky lit by two lone stars that shone a sanguine red. _

_**Until he awoke, and the dream shattered. **_

* * *

The sun had barely begun to kiss against the horizon when Ciel opened his azure eyes.

His breathing was shallow as he shifted beneath the silk of his sheets.

Just what had _that_ been?

He had never dreamt of anything so surreal… So intimate! The young God blushed to himself as he recalled the sweeping, sliding, pressing of the shadow-hands that had touched him. How embarrassing! The things he had asked! And oh, the way _he_ had answered!

He…?

Ciel had never been allowed to court anyone, or to be courted in return. He had never thought of anyone, female or male, as something to desire. No, the only thing he had ever desired…

Was a voice.

Sebastian's voice.

It was fortunate, Ciel thought, that he would be able to hear it again today. The realization sent a thrill of anticipation through him. It was enough to make the small God slide out of bed to dress himself as quickly as he could. The flowers in his hair remained immaculate, bound by Mey-Rin's own brand of nymph magic, so he was able to pay it no mind and proceed to pick out his clothing. He settled upon robes that were of a soft and modestly sheer material, the fabric a pale blue. His mother had always said that they 'brought out his eyes'. He had never thought much about what he wore, but he was now grateful for Rachel's insight.

A twinge of guilt weighed in Ciel's heart as he finished dressing. He was going to lie to his mother, and he never had before. But just how long did she intend to keep him hidden in her nest beneath the shelter of her wing? For how long would she keep the entirety of the world away from him? How much time would pass before he could explore the passion that had tainted his dream; the pull of another person?

Cheeks flushed anew. What in the world was he thinking? He had only heard him speak and it had lead to such a vivid fantasy…

Leaving his room, Ciel turned into the hall of his lavish home and ran right into his mother.

"Oh, mother! Forgive me; I did not see you!"

The Goddess smiled "Neither of us are at fault, dear. I did not see you either, I'm afraid. How does the morning find you?"

"Very well. And yourself?"

She leaned down to kiss Ciel's forehead, a habit she had never been able to outgrow. "Every morning is a joy so long as you are happy, darling. Although I am in a bit of a hurry. There are quite a few things that I must tend to today."

"Oh?" Would Ciel have more time to spend with Sebastian than he had first thought?

"Yes. Temples that need inspection, wildlife that has yet to blossom, offerings from the mortals to accept. Ah, and I will be speaking to your father later in the day as well. I am afraid you'll have to rely on the nymphs for company, darling. Is that where you were headed?"

"It was." Ciel confirmed with a smile, the tightening in his stomach easing away as he realized how very easy it was to lie. Even to a loving Goddess. "I spent little time with them yesterday since I was enjoying your flowers, so I promised to make amends for it."

Rachel giggled and her golden hair, woven into a long braid, swayed behind her. She touched one of the flowers on her son's head. "You must thank Mey-Rin for me. I do love what she manages with flowers. Quite the talented thing, she is."

"I will. Be safe, mother."

Rachel hugged the boy close. "You as well. You look especially lovely today, darling. Be wary of preying eyes, hm?"

They let go of one another and Ciel nodded. "Of course." Rachel left to descend Mount Olympus, down to the world of the mortals below. Ciel sighed in relief and took his leave as well, grinning with satisfaction at how merciful fate had been thus far. He hoped to exploit it just a bit more.

* * *

Sebastian sat still in the vast field, awaiting the return of yesterday's temptation.

He gently held the token the cunning boy had left behind, toying with the petals and enjoying the lush scent that lingered.

Would the young God truly return to him, or had it all been a game? That sweet face belied a taunting youth with a quicksilver tongue, and yet, the God of the Underworld found it charming. A perfect balance of wit and spice, exquisiteness and innocence.

But the little angel insisted on seeing his form. If Sebastian showed himself, he was certain that the boy would reject him in an instant. Ciel was surrounded by immortals who would suit him much better, Gods and Goddesses who did not live alone with those who had ceased to live. Hopeless as it seemed, Sebastian could not stay away, complying with the boy's request to meet once more. It seemed that the whelp had a gift for procuring just what he wanted, Sebastian thought with a smile, but he would love to meet anyone who could stand to deny the beauty anything.

It was then that Sebastian looked up and saw him, a vision of pulchritude: It appeared as though someone had taken some of the sky and fashioned it for him, for his robes were the exact soft shade of blue. It was just thin enough that apricot skin could still be seen beneath, only the most obvious places safely obscured. The tiny white flowers adorning Ciel's hair looked like jewels against the dark locks. Sebastian watched the shadows cast onto his pink cheeks by his long coal lashes as he looked down rather hesitantly, and then began to call him.

"Sebastian! Are you here? Did you come as you promised?"

Did Ciel know that he too had an appealing voice, Sebastian wondered? Even lowered with his childish demanding, it was tender with youth, only the edges of the sound rough with masculinity.

"Sebastian…?"

"Cease your crying. I came as I said I would."

"Oh!" Ciel turned in his direction so swiftly that his hair haloed around his face. "I wish to go somewhere else to speak to you. Will you follow?"

Sebastian pondered the request. "It depends on where you wish us to go."

The boy was pouting again, fingers worrying a bit of his robes, "Not far. There is a quiet clearing in a forest that I am fond of. The sun is less bright there, but the plants are many which makes it quite suitable for a private conversation. What say you?"

The answer was automatic: "Lead then, and I shall follow."

Ciel smiled then, an angel with a devilish grin, and Sebastian felt a squeeze to his heart.

* * *

"This is it," Ciel said quietly as he lead the God of the dead into the clearing he usually shared with the nymphs. Thinking back on it, they had not been there at the field earlier, but he would have to ask them about that later. There were more important, and severely less visible, issues at hand.

"This is quite nice," Sebastian's disembodied voice called out to him.

"Yes," Ciel agreed, "I chose it in the hopes that it would make you more inclined to show yourself."

"You are not going to lay that request to rest, are you." It was not a question.

"No. I want to see who you are, and the only one who can grant me said request is you." Ciel made his way to the rock where he had been perched during his chat with the nymphs the day prior. "Why do you deny me so vehemently?"

The voice that answered sounded strained, "Because there are people of a beauty that suits you better, and I do not willingly seek your disapproval."

"How do you know that it is my disapproval that you will gain?" Ciel challenged.

"I am certain that it will be just that, despite your arguments. You do not cease to fight for what you desire. Does it not tire you, young one?"

"I must insist that you call me Ciel, as that is my name. Lest you allow me to call you 'Old One'."

"That wicked tongue…"

"No more wicked than your voice."

There was a deep chuckle. "You seem entirely enamored by my speech, Ciel." The sound of his name in that luscious pitch made Ciel's skin prickle. "What will you do when you see me, and I shatter whatever vision you may hold dear?"

It reminded the young God of his dream, and he could not keep the heat from his face.

"You are blushing?" Sebastian chuckled, "You must have a lovely imagination."

"I have never thought of anyone in that way!" Ciel barked, and then his face became a deeper shade, carmine, as he realized that he had just given away all details of his innocence.

"Never?" Sebastian's voice was a little softer.

"N-No… not until…"

"Until?" Sebastian prompted.

"Until _you_." Ciel whispered, his dark eyes shining. "It is so foolish, to be so attracted to someone that I cannot even see! But… I am, and even still, you will not show yourself to me! You are cruel, Sebastian!"

As soon as he had uttered the words he saw black, a darkness to match the one of his dream, and a tall figure stood before him.

"I believe it is _you_ who are cruel, little one, compelling me so. I was sure only maidens used the threat of tears in battle."

Ciel would have laughed or combated the remark, but he couldn't bring himself to utter a sound.

The man before him of moon-pale skin and shining red eyes was _beautiful_.

Ciel had grown in the vicinity of many Gods and Goddesses, their own beauty blending together until Ciel failed to see how any of them differed. Always the same startling colors in their hair, the same glow of sun-kissed skin, and the same air of luxury apparent in their flowing robes.

Sebastian had none of these features, gorgeously sultry and dark and wild.

The robes on his body were completely black, ink flowing over the whole of him, the shoulder fastened with a single silver brooch that held in place what seemed to be three raven's feathers. He held in his hands a helmet, what he (and a select few mortals) had used for invisibility. Ciel looked at his face, his eyes cat-like, exotic, his hair a messy mane of charcoal.

"It would seem I was right." Sebastian frowned at the startled look on Ciel's face.

Ciel shook his head slowly, getting up from his seat on the rock and walking over to stand mere inches before him.

The God-child was looking at him with eyes that threatened to swallow him; his face was twisted with such want, but surely he could not know it! Fingers buried themselves in his midnight robes, and then-

"What was that for!"

Ciel had stomped on his foot as hard as he could manage.

"For _lying_ to me, you stubborn idiot!"

"Lying!"

"Yes, lying, you brute! Why on earth would anyone with such an appearance be afraid to show themselves!"

"I beg your pardon, but am I to understand that my appearance pleases you? I am nothing like the Gods that dwell above."

"No, you are not." Ciel huffed. "You are beautiful in a manner I have never seen... Why would you ever think otherwise?"

"Because no one has ever regarded death as a beautiful thing."

Ciel looked at Sebastian's face, so blindingly perfect, save for the loneliness that seemed to mar it.

"Still… You showed yourself to me. Thank you." Ciel was grinning again, and the clearing seemed infinitely brighter. "Now I can see who I speak to."

He went to sit by the pond, looking back at the death God. "Well? Come on, then. Do not tell me you have exchanged showing yourself for speaking…"

"Hardly." he followed the insatiable child to the edge of the pond, watching the boy dip his toes into the water. The small feet waved back and forth, giving way to little splashes, and Sebastian realized that Ciel was staring at him.

"Whatever could you be thinking?" Sebastian said as he stared back.

"That this is strange."

"What is?"

"All of this. The way I feel about you…"

"And how _do _you feel?"

"I think…" Ciel sat more closely, pressing his head into Sebastian's side shyly, "That my feelings for you are akin to yours for me."

Sebastian wrapped an arm around Ciel's waist, laughing at the soft squeak the boy let out as a result. His scent was intoxicating, like sunshine, air, dew, grass, nectar; all things abound in a world where things lived and grew. In a world that Sebastian was barely a part of.

He had gotten so absorbed in his reverie that he did not notice Ciel nuzzling his cheek against him, sighing sweetly, eyes clouded as though he had been hypnotized. They barely knew one another, and yet they were already bound so tightly…

"What do you think my feelings for you are, exactly, Ciel?"

"Well… I think, perhaps… you are in love with me. Am I wrong?" The question held a hint of fear.

He trailed a hand over one of Ciel's cheeks and the skin there was satin-smooth. "You are not, you overly-perceptive little thing." Sebastian was smirking and it made Ciel's breath catch to be on the receiving end of the God's true level of confidence. "Are you in love with me as well, then?"

"I-I believe so."

"Ah, but there is room for doubt in what you have said."

"I have never been in love before!" Ciel ducked his head, "so how could I possibly know for certain?"

"Here."

"What are you-?"

His chin was lifted too quickly for further protest, face cupped between the warmth of two large hands, and Ciel received his very first kiss.

Sebastian did his best not to smile, but he wanted to very badly; the expression on Ciel's face was simply adorable, half panic and half wonder. He kept the kiss as innocent as the boy before him, a simple press of lips, and then retreated a few inches.

Ciel's heart was galloping. He knew it was nothing, far from what a kiss could be, but it had been so warm and gentle and soft…

"Another." He demanded somewhat breathlessly, and closed his eyes as Sebastian complied.

The elder God was less tentative now, adding gentle nips to the boy's lower lip, and a lick wherever he pleased. Ciel was squirming, little moans trapped in the back of his throat, and Sebastian fancied coaxing them out. A slick tongue lapped at the seam of Ciel's mouth, a wet plea for the boy to open it. He did so with the fear of the inexperienced, creating just enough space for Sebastian's tongue to slip through.

"Mmm-ah! What are you doing?" Ciel broke the kiss, body heaving, lips wet from Sebastian's attentions.

"Relax." Sebastian soothed, "It feels rather nice when you become accustomed to it. Would you like to try it again?"

Ciel nodded, closing his half-lidded eyes and waiting for Sebastian to recapture his mouth. The slide of his tongue was strange, but altogether more overwhelming than just the press of lips. The appendage squirmed until it reached his own tongue, their lips still melding as it flicked to and fro against it.

"Nnn… Mmm!" He had brought his tongue forward, body quaking as Sebastian nipped it, mind going numb as Sebastian sucked it softly. _That_ made him moan wildly; he felt like he was being feasted from by this beautiful man.

"Aahh, Sebastian… that feels so strange…"

The God was running his tongue along the shell of his ear, suckling the lobe, and then trailing down to the expanse of his neck. He licked a long trail upwards, back to his chin, pressing chaste kisses to his cheeks until Ciel impatiently drew them back together.

"Hnnn," Ciel was keening. This was so little, yet too much at once! He felt as though he were melting against Sebastian, and his body hummed with arousal so sharp that he was very nearly purring!

Sebastian could see this and he pulled away from the boy with a final lick to his kiss-swollen lips, and grinned.

"You are mine now, you know, Ciel."

Ciel caught his breath and then looked up at him, the shine in his eyes more feral than ever. "No." He corrected softly, "I do believe _you_ are _mine_."

And though Sebastian was tempted to argue, the declaration was too good to disagree with. He pulled the boy close again, nestling himself against the delicate neck and loving the whimper that followed. Ciel tugged his hair softly, pulling Sebastian back to full height and embracing him tightly.

It would be quite a while yet before he would have to meet the nymphs, but at the moment, Ciel would have been happy to give all of the hours, days, and years the world offered to Sebastian. Because now he was sure.

He had fallen in love with the God of the Underworld.

* * *

**AN:** Aww, how sweet. But not all love exists without trials and tribulations... (at least not this one, because then what sort of story would it be?) Stay tuned!


	5. The cupid, alert

**Disclaimer**: Me no own, you no sue. =)

**Warnings:** Yaoi. And if you dislike Lizzy, be prepared. She dwells below, lol.

**AN:** Seriously, this story writes itself in my head so quickly that I've violated my laptop beyond all reason! She is the true hero here! XD

* * *

"Stop that!" Ciel was giggling, laying on his back, the victim of a feral attack to his collarbone. "You ravenous beast, Sebastian!"

Whether it had been one or one hundred kisses shared between them, Ciel did not care to count. Neither number was large enough to appease him.

"A ravenous beast? Of what sort?" Sebastian chuckled against the flushed skin.

"A… A wolf."

He frowned. "I much prefer creatures of the feline persuasion."

"Really. Well then… what about a panther?" Ciel could very nearly picture the God as just that; a wild cat cloaked by the shadows of its surroundings, hypnotic eyes ensnaring its prey. Or in this case, himself.

"I like the idea. What does that make you, then?" Sebastian helped him up, surprised by the force that Ciel exerted as he pinned him to the ground in turn.

"Perhaps a lion's cub," Sebastian suggested. "You play roughly like one."

"I only give what I receive," Ciel husked, face still lit carnation-pink; though he was willing to share this intimacy with Sebastian, he was still unaccustomed to it. The elder God was looking up at him with such an intense scrutiny that his shyness was not without cause.

Sebastian prayed Ciel would stop with those remarks; they were absolutely laced with double entendre. He would not pursue much more than he already had with a God so unaware, but oh, the little one was making it difficult…

Ciel let himself fall against Sebastian, laying beside him, and the death God noted that while shy in some ways, he was quite compliant in others. He seemed to be very at home with lesser acts of affection, such as this cuddling. Then again, Rachel was an adoring mother, and the sweet-nothings probably seemed more familiar to the boy.

"I never want today to come to an end…" Ciel wished aloud.

Sebastian turned to look at him, "Are you happy?"

"Are you?"

"I _will_ work on taming that wit, you know. But yes… I am happier than any words can ever convey."

"And I as well. Will it pain you to leave my side when we part, Sebastian? Will you miss me?"

"Yes and no at once, little one. I would not like to see you go, but I take comfort in knowing you will return to me. Whether I be yours, or you mine, the end result will be the same."

"You seem so certain. How do you know I will not be tempted by another who presents to me the same offer that you have?" Ciel teased.

"Who do you think you are fooling?" Sebastian sat up, Ciel copying him. "When you leave my side, your thoughts will stray to me. When you dream tonight, it will be of me. And when your body begins to ache, Ciel, make no mistake, for that ache will be only for me."

Ciel bit his bottom lip, eyes lidded at how the sensuous words echoed in his mind, like midnight feathers sweeping against his skull.

"Promise me that you will think of me, too. That if there is or ever was anyone else, that I have overtaken them completely. I refuse to belong to you unless I am the only one, Sebastian."

Despite the severe look Ciel bore, Sebastian was filled with delighted laughter. "So selfish, so soon!"

"Do not laugh at me when I am being serious!" Ciel cried out, batting at one of Sebastian's arms.

"Forgive me…" The God's laughter died out, "but you cannot possibly fathom how utterly possessive you are."

"With good reason! How do you think I came into this world? Of a mother whose beauty sang to the God of Gods himself! And though he is married, nothing but their desire mattered. A flame that was quickly lit, like our own, but extinguished in the very same way! I love my mother, very much, but… I cannot say that I would ever wish such a short-lived affair unto anyone. It is too tragic, Sebastian. So if it be your intention to leave me heartbroken, then do it now, while I can still heal the wound. If you should do it later, I would never, ever forgive you!"

Sebastian looked down at Ciel, who was shaking from his speech, hands balled into fists that held his resolve. The fool. _This_ was why Sebastian could never leave him; was he really so blind?

"Ciel," Sebastian said sternly, "do not mock me in that way ever again, or I fear I might be unable to forgive _you_."

"H-huh?"

"When I leave your side, believe that I will return to a home that is one no longer, because you will not be there. Believe that I will lay restless until you are beside me again. And have no doubt, that all the want I have is for you alone. Only time will prove it to you, so I beg your patience and mercy. You are too young to know that even now, you hold much more threat against my heart than I against yours. You are the first to love me, if it is indeed true."

Ciel sat up on his knees in order to be at eye-level with the man, before he leaned in and whispered against his lips, "I lo-"

"Not yet, little one," Sebastian whispered in return. "Give it time. There will come a day in which those words leave not your mouth, but your heart. I can only hope that I am worthy of it."

And Ciel was caught in another flurry of lips-tongue-teeth that made his toes curl and his body sing. Sebastian's kisses were just the reassurance that Ciel sought, and he took each one greedily. There was an urgency to them that had not been there before, and he gasped when he felt fingers brush over his chest. It felt good, that back-and-forth rub against cloth over a nub of pink, and Ciel moaned loudly at the foreign caress. Oh heavens, he had so much to learn of physical ardor, but already he wanted… what, exactly?

"_Anything_," he thought wantonly.

The kiss was becoming savage as the hand on his skin began to pinch, and his body arched, searching for more. He throbbed with lust, adoration, abandon, everything, everything, this man was absolutely _everything_-!

They parted, and Sebastian's eyes were unfathomable, slightly out-of-focus.

"This is where I must insist that I go, Ciel," he exhaled roughly.

"But I-"

"Rachel will not be gone forever, and I have an explanation with as much merit as you might, if we were to be found this way."

Ciel hated the reality of things more than he ever had. "When can I see you again?"

"Hm… ah. Perhaps this will ease that worry." Sebastian plucked one of the three feathers from his robes and laced his hands behind Ciel's neck. When he removed them, the feather lay clasped to a delicate silver necklace. "If you desire it enough, this feather will lead to me you, no matter where you are."

Ciel looked at the sleek black feather and then up at Sebastian and smiled. "Thank you."

"Until we meet again, little one. Let it be soon."

"_Let it be soon, and perhaps eternal…" _Ciel whispered after the God left. Sebastian was gone, and though he sat in a forest that teemed with life, the world seemed just a bit dead. He had to wonder what it was like for Sebastian.

After all, his world had always been just that.

* * *

"My, my, but that was so cuuuute!"

Ciel jumped, startled, but did not see anyone.

"Behind you, love!"

"AAHHH!" He fell over after coming much too close to a pair of bright emerald-green eyes. "Who are you!"

The figure before him giggled merrily, her pale blond curls that were held up in twin pigtails shaking with the force of it. Her robes were a bright pink, a heart-shaped brooch holding a bow that ran down its center. Ciel was surprised at the sight of the white wings protruding from behind her, flapping softly every few moments, undeterred by the bow and arrows strapped to her back. She was smaller than he was, though she appeared to be of a similar age.

"You do not know who I am? How mean!" The girl cried shrilly. It almost hurt his ears.

"I-I do not, but feel free to tell me…"

"Oh! The mortals call me 'Cupid', but my name is Elizabeth! Please call me Lizzy!"

"Elizabe-"

"LIZZY." She insisted loudly.

"Right. Er, Lizzy… what is it that you want from me, exactly?"

"Oh, you sly thing, you! What more could I ask, when you already gave me a spectacle brimming with the unstoppable forces of love! So cute, you are!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Ciel asked suspiciously. Please say she had not-

"You and your lover, or course! The God of the underworld, was he? Such forbidden passion! I shan't ever forget the sight! Your eyes shone with so much force that one could swear it was one of my arrows at work! So adorable!"

Ciel payed her rambling no mind, for only one thing registered: This winged nuisance had seen _everything_! What would he do? If his mother found out, his world would come to a screeching halt!

"Lizzy," he said tentatively, watching her sit beside him and tuck her wings.

"Yeees?"

"Perhaps you could do me a favor."

"A favor? Oh, how can I say no to such a cute face? What would you like, love?"

"_For you to swallow that pet name." _Ciel thought bitterly, but did not say. "I really need for you to stay quiet about what you saw."

"Is that so? But why? Love is beautiful, and should be shared with all the world! Especially a love like _that_!"

"Because if you tell anyone about it, that love will fall to pieces!" Ciel was entirely worried now, fearful of the damage this silly girl could inflict.

"I do not understand…" she said with a pout, batting her lashes in some strange attempt to convey her confusion.

"I am not allowed to love him. I have never been allowed to love anyone, Lizzy. If anyone were to find out, it would come to an end in an instant. My mother, Rachel, would see to it."

"Oh, my…" Elizabeth tilted her head to gaze at the boy whose face was so pained. "Is that true? How utterly awful! You two seem so in love!"

"We are… or at least, I am."

"You do not know if he loves you?"

"Well, I want to believe that he does. But it is so new, and so unexpected, and because of that, so _frightening_."

"Oohh, you!" The blonde swept Ciel up in a crushing hug. "Worry not! Lizzy will support your love! You would not happen to be interested in one of my arrows, would you? It comes with a guarantee of sorts."

"What do you mean?"

"Instilling love is what I do! Whomever is pricked with my arrow will fall victim to love, wanting only the first person they see."

"That hardly seems fair, Lizzy. Should the heart not get to decide for itself? Do you not wished to be loved, not because of something you wield, but simply because you _are_?"

"Because I _am_?"

"Yes. Maybe someday, you will find the person who adores your golden hair, and the white of your wings, and even the way you speak, all on their own."

"Do you truly think so?"

"Well… if you were less annoying…"

"So mean!" She wailed.

"I kid, I kid!" Ciel said quickly. This girl was going to deafen him!

"Oh… Say, I rather like you, um-"

"Ciel."

"Ciel! Even your name is cute…," she cooed. "Let us be friends; comrades of love!"

She was embracing him again, and Ciel coughed, "Yes, just let me go-!"

"Oh! Sorry, love. Being affectionate comes with the territory."

"You might want to tone down the force you put into your affection."

"I will consider it!" She laughed.

"I do have to go now…"

"So soon? But I will see you again, right? We are friends now, after all!"

Ciel sighed in defeat. "I suppose so…"

Lizzy cheered, "Good-bye, Ciel!"

* * *

After her new friend departed, the cupid turned briskly, perplexed. "I could have sworn I saw something just now…" she thought aloud, but the clearing was deserted.

A bit further away, a malicious smile, teeth like daggers, shone in the underbrush.

* * *

**AN:** Ew, so much goo! I can't wait to get to the angst *evil grin* Get ready for it. Haters 'bout to hate...


	6. The opposition, red

**Disclaimer:** (Refer to chapter 1)

**Warnings:** None

**AN:** Bet you didn't know Ciel's dad is a pimp XD

* * *

"What about this one?" A man in black robes, all his hair golden save for the bit closest to his neck, which was black, pointed at one of the dead below.

"Hold it." The second, also draped in black, with short black hair to match, looked down at a stack of papyrus before scratching at it with a white quill that dripped red ink. "That one is plain. Send him to The Fields of Asphodel."

The golden haired man looked over his shoulder at the writing, "I think you have overlooked a few details. It would appear that he killed an innocent or two in his day, Will."

"Ah, it seems that I misread that… He must be the hundredth today…"

"The last of the day. Hundred and second. I kept count."

"You would, Ronald. Fine then. That one has the honor of going to Tartarus."

"Ooh, what an unlucky soul!"

"Let us finish the records, for Sebastian is due back at any moment. And pray tell, where is-?"

"William~!"

Speak of the devil and he shall appear… although the third man to enter was hardly such a creature. His hair was quite long, an unforgettable venetian red, his robes dyed to match it exactly. He flounced into the barren trivium, where the souls of the dead where judged and sorted, and clasped onto the dark-haired judge's back.

"Where exactly were you, Grell?"

The flamboyant judge grinned with dangerously sharp teeth, peridot eyes hiding his amusement. "The little judge's room?"

"And you expect me to believe that?" William countered with a raised brow.

"This gorgeous face takes dedicated work, William!" Grell whined, ignoring Ronald's snickering in the background.

The most serious judge of the dead sighed. "Sorting these souls takes much more work, and it is slow going when one of us is missing, say, for foolish cosmetic reasons. Why do you need to worry over your appearance? Is there some soul that caught your eye?"

"Ugh!" the red-head stuck his tongue out in disgust, "Do not insult me, Will! Why would I worry about courting the unpleasant, disturbingly opaque souls of the dead, when I aim for-"

"Oh, I doubt he will be quieting now, Will…" Ronald chuckled.

"-The King of them all! God of the Underworld and my be-stilled heart!" Grell was squirming with sheer delight. "Sebastian~!"

"Exactly how long have we worked beneath him?" William asked.

Ronald answered, "I lost track of the time… A side-effect of being immortal, I suppose."

"And when," Will continued, keen on crushing Grell's fantasy, "has he so much as looked at you for more than a few seconds at a time?"

"That does not matter!" Grell argued. "It has been long enough, and he still has no wife! The time to strike is surely now, William! So do not be so jealous~," he poked the man in the side all of once, before the glare he received made him shy away cautiously.

"Ha! I do not want to ruin your high spirits, but I think William has a point," the blond judge smirked. "With the way Sebastian regards you, Grell, I think he would be more willing to marry a slab of stone."

Even William, usually stoic and focused, managed a small smile.

"You too, Ronald! Why does no one believe that I have a chance!"

"Because you do _not_." The other two said in unison.

Grell growled, "Well continue to think that, then! But you shall both see! I am not a judge of blood-red for nothing! I have just what I need to have Sebastian, and I intend on using it!"

"Curious as I am to know what sort of weapon you _think_ you posses, what does the obscene color you so love have to do with _anything_?" Will looked incredulous. The inquiry sent Ronald into a fit of chortles.

"Well, Will, my handsomely reluctant comrade," Grell cooed, "I just happen to know Sebastian's new-found weakness!"

"Weakness? Sebastian? If you speak of his love for felines-"

"No, Ronald, not that one! If that weakness leaves bruises, than this one could end his life, by comparison!"

"Really?"

William was monotone, "Is that so…"

"Yes! You see, he happens to be-!"

"_Have you three finished yet?" _

"Waah!" Grell jumped into William's arms at the booming voice, only to be dropped onto the stone ground. "Ouch! William!"

"Sebastian," William bowed, "all one hundred and two souls brought to us today have been properly accounted for and sent to the appropriate resting place."

Mere moments later, the God of the Underworld appeared before them, black robes billowing around him like dark wings.

"Then I thank you for your work, William, and Ronald as well."

"S-Sebastian? What about-?"

"Honestly, Grell, if it were not because William insists that he needs you…" Sebastian said coldly.

"But I-!"

"You are still wearing robes of a ridiculous shade, still doing much less work than your two counterparts, and still worrying too much over a face that is gazed upon by deceased souls everyday. Save your breath, and do not argue against me."

"If all is finished," Sebastian addressed the other two judges, "then feel free to take your leave."

"Whoo!" Ronald cheered, "We should go to find that strange God with the delicious wine, William! You know who I mean, eh, the one with the long silver hair?"

"Undertaker? Well, he did have a honey-mead that I rather enjoyed the last time we saw him…"

"Excellent! Grell?"

"I will meet with you later. There is someone I meant to speak with today."

Grell followed the other two judges out of the trivium, and no one saw that his eyes were churning with the promise of jealous revenge. He had seen, had heard, and soon would not be the only one to know that his master was in love with one of the God of God's sons!

"Until tomorrow, Sebastian!" Ronald waved for the three of them, and the ruler of the entire Underworld shook his head at their leave. Those three judges were truly beyond his comprehension…

At least the usual activities for the day were at an end. There was still someone that he had to speak to, and so he proceeded back to Mount Olympus, though this time, to its very peak.

* * *

Sebastian had barely set his hand to the door of the large palace when the door swung wide open. A man of hair just a shade darker than Ciel's, smiled. "Sebastian? Really, it has been far too long! How lively are the dead nowadays?"

"None livelier than you, Vincent, I assure you." Sebastian remarked to the man before him, the God of thunder as well as every other God and Goddess in existence.

"Ah," Vincent chuckled, "You have not come to see me in ages! I take it that this is important?"

"Quite. Is there any chance that I may be able to converse with you about the situation?"

"I would not have it any other way! Come, come, I am certain that Ann will be surprised to see you as well."

Sebastian was promptly led into the home, paying no mind to the glorious marble floors and pillars, the intricately carved alabaster statues, or the luxuriant furniture that decorated the rooms. He noticed that there were many variations of flowers in vases, all red. It happened that Vincent's wife, the Goddess Ann, had a particularity for the color.

Once they reached a small room with a round marble table at its center, Vincent offered Sebastian a seat. "Any wine or mead? We have quite a few bottles from the Undertaker, all very excellent."

"I am afraid I shall decline the offer, but I thank you."

"To each his own," Vincent smiled, sitting down with a fragrant goblet of wine in hand. "Whatever could be troubling you, Sebastian? You almost look… hesitant."

"I will be blunt, Vincent, if you can agree to it," Sebastian began.

"Go on…"

"I wish to marry your son."

"You do realize that he is a mortal, and very much in love with a mortal woman…?"

"No, not that son! Heavens, Vincent! Rachel's son, Ciel!"

"Ah, Ciel!" Vincent chuckled, sipping his wine, "I have to admit I was absolutely aghast for a moment! Ciel is a fine young one, is he not? I admit that while I, regrettably, do not spend time with him, I watch over him as much as I can."

"And I take it you mean whenever Ann is not in the immediate vicinity."

"Sharp as a blade you are, as always, Sebastian! Ann despises any female that so much as glances at me, and I cannot say that she shares any admirable feelings towards my other children, either."

"I would not think so…"

"But you say you wish to marry Ciel for your own, hm?" Vincent swirled the goblet around, watching the wine coat the glass and settle. "I think it is a fine idea! I believe that you would make a lovely couple. You are powerful and wise enough to care for him, and that is more than I can say for many of the immortals whom Rachel has told me asked for his hand in the past. I cannot say that I blame them, though. He is every bit as gorgeous as his mother."

"I thank you for your approval, but what I truly seek is your permission." Sebastian continued.

"I see… Yes, it dawns on me as to why you would seek it. Rachel would never allow for Ciel to be taken from her. He is her only child, and she loves him more than anything."

"As do I." Sebastian said seriously. Vincent could see nothing but strong resolve in his scarlet eyes.

"I am sorry, Sebastian," Vincent sighed, "but I cannot possibly grant you _permission_ to marry Ciel. Rest assured, however, that if you were to find a means of acquiring him, that you would hold my complete _approval_. Understand?"

The almighty God was smiling amicably behind the rim of his glass. Sebastian smiled in kind, "I understand you perfectly. I thank you for your council, Vincent."

"And if all goes well, I shall be thanking you for caring for my son, Sebastian. Now, are you certain that I cannot convince you to have a sip or two? It is truly delicious wine, this."

"Vincent," Sebastian chuckled deeply, "I am beginning to see why Mount Olympus is littered with your offspring."

"Well you _are_ reaping benefit from it, so I would not complain, were I in your position."

"How true. Then I thank you for the result of that particular tryst, Vincent. But for Ann's sake, do your utmost to ensure that there is not another. Her wrath is no delight by any means."

"I will not make any promises!" Vincent laughed heartily. "But I raise a toast," he lifted his glass high into the air, "in the hopes that you and Ciel find eternal happiness with one another! Do not toy with my son, Sebastian, for if you find my wife's wrath breeds horrible tales…"

"You have my word that Ciel will be loved more than any immortal ever has been."

"Well… keep hidden from Rachel! Good fortune be with you." Vincent clapped the God on the back, and the two left the room. They proceeded down the hall, returning to the entrance, when a rather curvaceous woman of short hair (colored very much like Grell's, to his annoyance) came to join them. Her lips were stained red, a crown of roses of equal shade resting on her head. Though her robes were white, they were littered with rose petals, the effect difficult to ignore.

"Sebastian, dear! It has been quite some time since I saw you last!" She greeted in a a very sultry, womanly voice.

"Indeed it has. How do you fare, Ann?"

"Oh, quite well, thank you! The roses in the garden are blooming beautifully, and I was able to put them to good use!" She motioned to her robes. "What do you think, Vincent, dearest?"

"A lovely set of robes for my lovely Red Maiden," Vincent smiled broadly. Sebastian felt a bit uneasy as he watched Ann peck his cheek. In his own opinion, Ciel's delicate, simple floral décor of pure white was not to be challenged, but that was not something that you voiced to the Queen of the Gods.

"Dearest, that was what they called me long ago!"

"And yet it remains true!"

"Sebastian," she turned to the death God, "are you leaving so soon! You just arrived, did you not?"

"I did, Ann, but I must return to the Underworld. The dead do not govern themselves, and I have settled all of the matters that I meant to, thanks to Vincent, of course."

"I see. That is good then. Take care, and do visit more often! We on Olympus barely see hair or hide of you!"

"I make no promises, but take care, Ann. Vincent."

Sebastian was gone, and Ann smiled at her husband. "I will be leaving for a short while, dearest. There is a temple below that the mortals built in my honor, but it has not a single trace of red in it! It will not do!"

"I expect nothing less from the Red Maiden," Vincent laughed. "Shall I have a glass of wine, and some sweets ready for your return?"

She gave him a chaste kiss, cooing "Oh, you are simply the most wonderful husband a Goddess could ever desire! Please do. Until I return, Vincent."

"Take care."

They embraced and parted, but the Red Maiden went not to a temple, but to a secluded cave, where a cloaked figure of long red locks awaited her.

* * *

"Grell?"

"Ann?"

"Oh, good. You look almost frightening with your face obscured that way!"

Grell removed the garment, standing closer to the flame he had built to light the cavern. His entire visage gleamed. "I take it that the letter I sent you held some sort of interest…?"

"Would I be here otherwise?" Ann looked at him, procuring a letter from thin air, all of the lettering done in red ink. "I must say, your color of preference was intriguing in and of itself."

"I am honored to meet a Goddess who cherishes the color of passion as much as I," Grell smirked. "Have you mulled it over?"

"Mulled over destroying the little whelp's happiness? No. The decision was _instant_. That child should not even _exist_. His mother, that siren in a Goddess' shell, scarred my marriage with Vincent worst of all, and now I will make certain that her precious child pays the price."

"Ooh my. I can see why they called you the Red Maiden. You truly _are_ red, all a blaze of anger! I love it!"

"I can see that we think in much the same manner, Grell. It may yet be a treat to conspire with you."

"You honor me, Ann." Grell laughed devilishly.

"Perhaps. Now then, Sebastian visited Vincent, and I am sure you can imagine why."

"Little Ciel. Honestly, Ann, you should have seen his face! Like he had been struck by one of Elizabeth's arrows!"

"The little cupid girl? No, if she were at fault, it would be more many times more obvious. And somewhat sickening, as well. What they share is real. True. Love." The crimson Goddess said with a sickly-sweet voice.

Grell raised a brow in contemplation. "Will that not make our task more difficult?"

Ann laughed decadently. "Grell, my dear… It will only make destroying it much more _satisfying_."

* * *

**AN:** *Le gasp*


	7. The desire, overwhelming

**Disclaimer:** Forgive me, father, for I do not own...

**Warning:** Yaoi. Before there was phone-sex, there was feather-sex XD

**AN:** Alrighty! I posted up two chapters at once, not only because I am clearly insane (my fingers...), but to randomly thank **Akiru-chan**! Thank you for the lovely comments (on every chapter! *tears of joy*) I hope this story continues to intrigue you! Once again, I thank you **all** for **every** comment, and I hope you see this tale through to the end!

* * *

"Mey-Rin? Bard! Fin-NMMPH!"

"Ciel! You came late _again_! How could you!"

Back in the field, the young God had been knocked onto the grass by Finny, who hugged him with the same exuberant smile he always wore. Honestly, he was not as light as he looked by any means.

"Well, you see-"

"Ciel! Oh, the flowers remained in tact the way I wanted them to! Ah, but that is not the point! Are you well?" Mey-Rin, sisterly as she had always been, helped him off of the ground, plucking bits of grass away from his robes.

Ciel sighed. "I am well."

"Let me get a look at you." Bard approached Ciel from behind Mey-Rin, crouching down to the small God's eye-level, appraising him. "Well is right!" He smirked, like a mortal who had just won a wager. "It would seem that someone has been away doing indecent things~!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Ciel asked shakily.

"I see a little spot just behind the ear that looks freshly ravished!"

"Ho-ho-ho!" Tanaka laughed from close by, watching Mey-Rin and Finny lean in to examine the spot Bard had mentioned.

"Oh my!" Mey-Rin clapped both hands to her mouth and flushed.

"Really pink, that is!" Finny giggled.

"Out with it. That is the secret you were keeping, is it not? Our Ciel has-," Bard lowered his voice to a whisper, "a _lover_!"

"I have no such thing!" But a rosy blush countered the exclamation.

"Did they give you that necklace, Ciel? It is so very pretty!" Finny beamed, pointing to the feather that Ciel wore on a thin silver chain.

"Is it a he? A she?" Mey-Rin whispered furiously. "Do we know them? Are they beautiful? Oh, but well, they must be, since they managed _you_, but-"

"Quiet!" Ciel shouted, startling the exited nymphs. "Look," he began in a hushed voice, "yes, there is someone who is courting me. But you all know that mother _cannot_ know! That is why I asked you to distract her if she came looking for me."

Mey-Rin pat Ciel's arm gently, "You know that we would never betray you, Ciel. Your secret is more than safe with us. If you do not want to tell us any more, then it is fine."

"But I want to know who-! Ack! Bard, so cruel!" The tall nymph had delivered a blow to Finny's head, a customary action to complement his foolishness.

"I think, for now, that it is better if I do not tell you much. That way if mother asks you anything, to say that you do not know will be more truth than lie." Ciel explained.

"Ciel, if this person is whom I believe it to be, I wish to ask a favor of you," Bard said suddenly, looking more serious than any nymph had a right to.

"Y-Yes, Bard?" Did he _know_?

"Do be careful, Ciel. Finding the joy you both seek will not be an easy task."

"I can see that already," Ciel nodded wistfully, "but I will. I have already decided that it is something worth fighting for, and though I cannot say that I know where it will lead me, I have to try. I could not live with myself if I did not."

"You have Rachel's perseverance," he noted, "else wise Vincent's stubbornness."

Finny pouted, "Perhaps both!" God and nymph alike laughed at the comment.

"I do not wish to leave you, honestly, but I have wasted far too much energy today."

"Oh, I am certain." Bard snickered.

"Do not tease him!" Mey-Rin chastised, though she too was giggling at the remark.

"I do not mean it in that manner! I also ran into Elizabeth, or the 'Cupid'. She is tiring beyond all reason!"

"I have met her before!" Finny declared. "I thought she was fun! A lot of energy to play, just like me! Though I do not think it is kind of her to shoot people with arrows when they have their backs turned…"

Bard rolled his eyes. "Will you be going home, Ciel?"

"Yes. I would love a hot bath, and a long sleep."

Mey-Rin embraced him quickly, "Then do go on, Ciel. And remember, we are rooting for you."

"Reign in that catch," Bard winked.

"Ooh! And make sure that you aim the bouquet at me during the wedding! Baaaard! Again?"

"You do not know when to quit, Finny…"

"Ho-ho-ho!" Tanaka chuckled heartily.

Ciel looked at his four very loyal, very loving friends. If not for them, he might not have been able to find the love he held so dear. "Just remember," he said with a bright smile, "that you four have had my love from the moment we met."

"Ciel…!"

He was attacked by the three liveliest nymphs, Tanaka joining in the embrace once all possibility of injury was gone. It wrung such sweet laughter from him, like a high peal of bells, and the each nymph said their farewell.

Mey-Rin, "Take care!"

Then Bard, "Be aware!"

And Finny, "When the next day comes, I hope you are there!"

"Ho!"

It was then that Ciel realized that there was not only _one_ sort of love, but many. There was love for a mother, love for friends, love for a mate. Each a unique gem with its own matchless sheen, but all equally precious.

* * *

Hours later, as the glow of the sun was swept away by moon-shine, Ciel was safely tucked away in his bed.

He had bathed just as he had wanted, and was currently enjoying the cool touch of silk on his bare, heated skin. Rachel had yet to arrive, but that happened on occasion, as watching over mortals was fairly unpredictable. Still, the house was eerily quiet, making the chirp of the crickets outside sound like thunder.

Ciel held the necklace Sebastian had given him in his hands, admiring it. He placed it in his palm, gently brushing his fingertips against the edges, realizing that it was proof that today had indeed been real, and not a fantasy of his own creation. Nestling into the pair of pillows behind him, he continued to caress the trinket, as though he were touching the death God himself.

He remembered his words: _"And when your body begins to ache, Ciel, make no mistake, for that ache will be only for me." _

Sebastian had not lied. More than anything, Ciel craved him, and all of the loving things he had done to his body: the salacious kisses, the hungry sweep of his tongue, his bewitching voice hot against his ear, and the unbearable touches…

A delicate hand strayed upwards, resting over the bit of flesh that Sebastian had teased. Hesitantly, because he was both embarrassed and unsure, Ciel ran his fingers over the thulian-hued flesh, biting his lip as he realized that it felt rather nice.

Compelled, he rubbed a little harder, trying to mimic exactly what Sebastian had done. Some sort of pinch- "Ah!" The roughness of it sent heat coursing through Ciel's body; he felt as though he was still in his bath. His mind worked quickly, wickedly, and he began to toy with the other nipple as well, flicking, pinching, rubbing, all the while swallowing whimpers that he was not aware he was holding in.

The feather lay on his chest, and he stared down at it with hazy cobalt eyes before he held it in one hand, and ran it over his skin. It made him squirm; this felt so lewd, but oh-so good! He tickled one peaked nub while still treating the other to teasing tugs. If it were Sebastian here with him, it would feel better, so much better… those large hands swirling searing paths all over his body…

"Mmm…" Ciel mewled sweetly as he dragged the feather over his taught stomach, making a circuit that reached just above his navel. No, he wanted Sebastian to go lower, to touch where it burned, _there-!_

"Oohh," The young God was biting his lip, hips bucking as he dragged the feather over his hardened arousal, inexplicably excited at the sight of the black sheen ghosting over the soft pink of his tip.

He had never touched himself before, had never felt so needy in all of his life! But the more he thought of Sebastian, the more his blood boiled; he needed to be touched, or he would surely combust into tiny, lusty, fiery pieces!

"Sebastiannn" he keened as he held the feather tightly, panting, unsure of how to rid himself of the ache.

"_Ciel?" _

"Oh heavens," Ciel purred, "I can almost hear him, now…"

"_You __**can**__ hear me, little one, but… are you well?"_

"S-Sebastian?" Ciel paused. He could clearly hear him, as thought the voice was echoing within his mind, but the dark God was nowhere to be seen.

"_I told you that the feather I gave you would lead me to you."_

"You never said that it would link us this way!"

"_Although I can appear wherever you are, I am able to speak to you as well."_

"I-I see…"

"_You sound strained. Are you certain that nothing ails you?"_

The sound of Sebastian's voice made Ciel twitch, and he brought a trembling hand to rest against his appendage, giving it an experimental tug.

"F-Fine…!"

"_Ciel," _Sebastian's voice reached a dangerously seductive pitch, _"if I did not know any better, I would guess that you are exploring yourself… Are you? Tell me."_

Ciel nodded furiously, "I am! I miss the feel of you, Sebastian! I have never known such lust, but the ache-!"

"_Relax... I cannot be with you, but perhaps the voice you so adore can serve to please you. Simply continue what you were doing, and listen."_

Ciel did so immediately, rubbing his thumb over the pooling liquid at the tip. It was so warm and wet! "Se-Sebastian, I-!"

"_It is not your hands that hold you, Ciel, but my own. Can you picture it? I am the one squeezing you, pressing, setting every nerve on your body ablaze. Just a little harder-"_

Ciel cried out as he followed the description.

"_-up and down, again and again. Faster, while I feast of your neck as I did in the forest. I marked you, Ciel, did you find it? My teeth tore into your skin, branded you, our passionate secret."_

"Yes! Just ours!" Ciel agreed wholeheartedly, trailing nails lightly to the base of his neck, and then up to where the mark lay hidden.

"_And now faster, the grip of my hands as tight as you can bear it, your hips simply rising and falling as they please. Lose yourself in it, little one, because I lay with you still, peppering you with white-hot kisses, murmuring into your ear…"_

"This is-!"

"_Are you close? Then my hands are frenzied, slicking you with your own passion, and you can no longer bear it-"_

"I cannot! I-I…!"

"_So you scream my name, and lose yourself."_

"**Sebastian**!"

Ciel could have been stricken by lightning; his body stiffened, and it felt as though all the pleasure had settled into one point and then erupted as his belly was painted with hot, milky ribbons of white.

He lay there, panting, listening to sweet nothings that he could barely make out, but clung to all the same.

_"Are you alright, Ciel?"_

"Oh, yes, Sebastian… That was…" He was so breathless. "I cannot believe how _good_ it felt…"

_"Is the ache gone?"_

"Yes and no. My body is well-sated, but not my heart. I miss all of you…"

_"And I you. You sound sleepy; rest, and we can speak tomorrow, if it suits you."_

"Anytime would suit me, fool," Ciel slurred. "Sebastian?"

_"…Yes?"_

"You were right, I think."

_"What about?"_

Ciel's eyes were already closed, his breathing deep and even, as he whispered.

"I think that I am yours, after all…"

* * *

**AN:** Yes. WITH A FEATHER. ;P


	8. The rose, fulfilled

**Disclaimer:** If I did own them, this wouldn't be necessary.

**Warnings**: None.

**AN:** Hey one and all! Sorry for the lack of update, but it's been both a busy and fun-filled week! I wanted this to be longer, but I'm feeling crappy, and shorter chapters are easier on the head (and get put out more quickly anyway). Time to get this baby back on track. They say slow and steady wins the race, but that's a lie. The rabbit broke a leg and no one saw **XP**

**(**The _italics_ takes place in the past, okay?**)**

* * *

_**There once was a bush that housed a lone rose. **_

_**The rose was beautiful, stark white against the lush leaves surrounding it. **_

_**However, no one ever tried to pluck it, for it was surrounded by many tiny but merciless thorns. They were cursed to bring death to any who dared defy them.**_

_**Day after day went by and the rose remained as the flowers around it were taken. Some became crowns, some beautifully strung garlands, and others a gift for some much-loved sweetheart. The rose decided to remain hopeful, awaiting the day that it too would bring happiness to someone. **_

_**Though its beauty captured the attention of many, no one was willing to harm themselves in an attempt to pick it. "It is not worth it," they all said, and settled for a flower that posed less threat. Soon, all of the flowers were gone, but the rose remained. After some time, the rose forgot its fondest wish, succumbing to fate and waiting for the day it would wilt alone.**_

_**One day, a young boy came across the rose, and having never seen a flower so pretty came close to the bush that bore it. Unaware of the sharp thorns, he stuck his hands into the bush and retreated with a shout; his skin was laced with blood, the sharp caress of each and every thorn. But the boy tried again. Again he was wounded, but he continued to pry, until finally the rose had come free. The rose had no way in which it could express the utter joy it felt.**_

_**The boy intended to take it home and treasure it so he carried it gingerly in the palm of his injured hands. He had quite a way to travel, however, and as he walked every cut continued to bleed. The rose could feel the warmth of the blood that flowed beneath it, and in an attempt to heal its savior, began to drink it in. But no matter how much it took, the flow would not stop. The rose could do nothing as the boy weakened and sank to the ground.**_

_**There the rose remained, still cradled in his hands, as the boy continued to bleed. The wounds which were caused by the cursed thorns were unwilling to heal. Unable to do anything the rose watched as the boy died and though it was only a flower, it was filled with such sorrow, for the only person who had shown it care was gone. **_

_**Grieving, the rose drank of the boy's spilled blood until it became the very same red, the droplets cascading down its petals like the tears it did not have to give.**_

_**After a few days a group of people passed by in search of the boy. They found him but they could not reach his unmoving body; he lay protected by a ring of rose bushes. Because the people knew that the roses bore deadly thorns, they dared not try to remove him. However, the people were in awe, for the halo protecting the boy was covered in roses… **_

_**But every rose that had bloomed was blood-red. **_

_**Though many were warned of the nature of the roses, every now and again a fool would be tempted by the ruby petals, picking a flower and receiving the same horrible fate.**_

_**And so in this way it came to be that red roses grew across the world. As people prospered and became more wise, they learned to cut the roses and grow them, and they were never again so dangerous. With time the rose became a symbol of true love and passion, for it never relinquished its thorns, and they never ceased to protect what they held so dear. **_

_**Every now and then, though, a stray traveler would find the ring of wild roses, and there were those who thought they might be going mad… For they could swear that they had seen a little angel smiling brightly, a rose of stark white in its palms. **_

* * *

"_Oh, darling, why are you crying so?" His mother had asked him as she hugged him close._

"_B-Because it was so sad, mother! I…" he wiped at his tears, "I thought that love was beautiful, and warm, and happy!"_

"_Oh, it is all of those things, Ciel," his mother soothed as she rubbed his back, "but it can also be the very opposite."_

"_The opposite?"_

"_I am afraid so, darling. Love can also breed pain, jealousy, hatred… many unhappy feelings. I do not intend to let you become a victim of those, however. Not if I can help it."_

"_Mother… did your love towards father make you unhappy?" _

_Rachel's pale blue eyes widened at the unexpected inquiry. Ciel was quite sharp-minded despite his young age, and even the Goddess could be caught by surprise by her little boy. _

"_Darling, what happened between your father and myself made me the happiest I have, or ever will be. Can you guess why?"_

_Ciel had stopped crying and his face was pinched with concentration as he thought. "Tell me, please!"_

"_Because I had you, Ciel. The moment I knew that I would become your mother, I became entirely impatient. I could not wait to see you!"_

"_I was inside of your belly though, right, mother?" _

_She laughed, "Oh, yes! Whenever I whispered to you, asking if you were close to arriving, you would give a little nudge! Sometimes a kick, if I continued to pester you." Ciel laughed at his mother's memory. _

_She continued, "But the day finally came! When I held you, Ciel, I knew in that very instant that I could never love anyone more than I loved you, my precious baby boy, so fragile and perfect. So you see, although my love with your father began as something sad-"_

"_It became something happy!"_

"_That is right."_

"_It was still a sad story, though…" Ciel frowned. "The rose and the boy were not happy, in the end."_

"_Really? Although they perished, I think the boy and the rose were quite happy."_

"_How so?"_

"_Because, darling, the rose found true joy. Out of fear, no one had ever tried to pick the rose, but in the end, it received its dearest wish. It was cherished, and so it cherished in return."_

_Ciel's sapphire eyes went round with realization. "I understand, mother! You mean to say, or I think that you do… that one cannot fear love, even though it may seem deadly, like the rose?" _

"_Precocious little thing you are!" Rachel pat his head. "But yes, darling. There are things that are worth suffering for. You are proof of that." She kissed both of her child's cheeks. "And now it is off to bed with you. There is plenty of time for stories tomorrow."_

_Ciel whined in protest as he was tucked into bed. "Mother, just one more question!"_

"_Oh, alright. What is it?"_

"_Do you think I will ever find love like that? Something that strong, I mean."_

_Rachel's smile fell just a bit. "Perhaps…"_

"_Hm. Well, good night, mother. I love you."_

"_And I you, darling. Good night."_

_It was then that Rachel realized that Ciel was slowly maturing…_

_But she had no intention of allowing him to be enamored so easily. She knew the sting of love, and though the pain had long left her, she could still remember the feeling. _

_Like the thorns of a rose tearing skin._

* * *

"Sebastian?"

Ciel spoke very quietly, holding a black feather in his hands as he lay in the sea of silk of his sheets.

_"Ciel?"_ Sebastian's voice sounded thick, as though he had just awoken.

"Oh, did I wake you? Forgive me if I did."

The chuckle that followed made Ciel's cheeks go rosy. It was huskier than the usual. _"The only thing I cannot forgive you for is for waking me while being so far away."_

"Yes… but I prefer this to being unable to speak to you at all."

_"A good point."_

"Can we meet today, Sebastian? Please say that we can…"

_"I could never bring myself to say otherwise. Where shall I find you?"_

Ciel's heart swelled at the thought of seeing the God he so loved. "There is another place that I wish to show you."

_"Oh? I should like to see it. You will not say what it is, I take it."_

"I will not," Ciel smiled, "since it is a surprise."

_"With your tastes, I am certain it will be as lovely as the pond in the forest, if not lovelier."_

"Lovelier seems like a fitting description. Will you meet me in the forest, then, and let me lead you to it?"

Sebastian's purr thrummed against Ciel's skull, _"It would be my **pleasure**."_

"A-Alright," Ciel stammered, remembering the indecent events of the night prior. "I will see you."

_"I hope so, little one. Very much."_

He dropped the feather, ending the conversation. Again he found himself filled with a sense of excitement, nearly trembling with it as he dressed. He chose another of his mother's favorite robes: This one a midnight blue that had no back, held in place by a white ribbon that looped around his neck and tied in the front. He smiled at the memory of wearing it for the first time; his mother had nearly squealed at the sight.

That brought a deep, sinking feeling. Again, he would be lying to his mother about his whereabouts. How long would this last? Would he ever be able to tell her-?

"Ciel, darling! Are you awake?" Rachel was calling to him. Ciel left his room at once and answered as he made his way to her. "Yes, mother! Good morning!"

He found her close to the exit of the house. Her hair was out today, falling behind her like a thickly-spun gold, and Ciel could not help admiring it. "Are you going somewhere special today, mother?"

"Good morning!" She pecked him quickly, "And I would hardly call it special, but I will be going to your father's house for a while."

"Did he summon you there?"

"You could say that."

"Oh… Will you be gone long, then?"

Rachel sighed, "I suppose so. I would have finished my usual duties quite early today, but this will most certainly set me back. Oh, darling, I have not had much time to spend with you as of late… I promise you that I will put an end to everything, that we may enjoy each other's company tomorrow. What do you think?"

"That would make me happy, mother." Perhaps he would be able to tell her the truth then…

"And I as well! I will see you, if not tonight, then in the morning. Do take care as always, please, Ciel?"

"Only if you promise the same, mother."

The Goddess laughed, "Of course. I love you."

"And I you."

Rachel intended to go to the peak of Mount Olympus, but it was not Vincent who sought audience with her, though she had refrained from saying so. What Ann might want with her now, she could not guess.

* * *

**AN:** Where will Ciel be taking Sebastian this time...? Watch out, cause I think he just put his FREAKUM DRESS ON **:D**


	9. The lovers, coalescing

**Disclaimer:** I don't own, I just abuse and then repent =)

**Warning:** Whether you call it love-making, pr0n, yaoi... it's here, and it's heady

**AN:** This. Chapter. Is. So. Long. I'm still trying to asses how it was born... But it's such a crucial moment for the couple that I decided not to write it in bits and pieces. For that reason, please pardon any errors. Now excuse me, I have to wash away the fluff and fictional bodily fluids **8D**

You readers are awesome, have I said that? Some of you have a wicked sense of humor, and some of you seem to be either a) psychic, b) watching me, or 3) EPIC. Maybe all three. **O3O **

Some of you wanted to see art, but since I'm lazy, I used a base to make up an outfit for Ciel. It hasn't been used in the story =)

http : / / s776 . photobucket. com / albums / yy47 / berrydaquiriii / ? action = view & current = pommedeluxure1 . png

(Base belongs to foxlee on Deviant Art)

* * *

By the edge of a pond in the clearing of a forest, there lay a God of death, waiting. He basked in the foliage, porcelain skin cushioned by grass, his robes a puddle of onyx.

Soon he would be with Ciel again, Sebastian thought. Though it had not been more than a day since they parted, the need to be with him was acute; indeed, the God swore he could feel it in more than one way.

Both heart and loin pulsed as Sebastian relived the memory of their first kiss, made all the more vivid by the familiar scenery. He recalled every excruciating detail: from the exact pink glow of Ciel's flushing cheeks, to the keening mewls that sung of passion in bloom. If not for Rachel's protection Sebastian would not believe that the boy was of such an innocent body. A touch of lips had quickly led to another, and yet another as Ciel was quickly undone, relishing the abandon that came with their sudden need.

Thoughts wandered to the events of the night and Sebastian's scarlet eyes glowed with satisfaction. The sweet little virgin had succumbed to lust's beckoning, crying out and moaning deeply at nothing more than the sound of the death God's voice and his own clumsy, needy touches.

How many times had Sebastian tried to picture it? How he wished he could have seen and not just heard it all! Imagination supplied him with countless visions, but they only served to leave him more unsettled than before. Despite this, there was a task that took precedence over seduction, and Sebastian curled his fingers around it as though his very life rested in his hand. For in a sense, it did…

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian quickly stood to face the voice of his beloved, very nearly losing his breath as he did so.

Ciel was the corporeal form of temptation itself draped in dark azure and white, silk clinging to the soft swell of every curve, the bare skin of his back, shoulders and arms tantalizing beyond measure. He looked heartbroken as he searched, until cerulean eyes found their sanguine target, and then the God smiled so radiantly that Sebastian felt as though he had just been blinded, bewitched, and charmed anew.

He had not been able to utter anything, though it did not matter to Ciel, who ran towards him with the telltale grace of an immortal. Those slender arms flung around him and met in the center of his back as the boy hugged him fiercely, possessively.

"Ciel…" Sebastian nestled his chin against silvery hair, basking in warmth and the scent of fresh flowers.

"Missed you," the young God exhaled and then repeated like a mantra, in lieu of what he truly wanted to say. "Missed you, missed you, missed you… so much…"

Sebastian smiled. "I _wonder_, Ciel, did you miss me?"

"You are fortunate that I did, so much so that I am willing to disregard that sarcastic comment."

"I am indeed fortunate, then. You spare me your wrath and shower me with so much affection that I barely know what to do with you."

Cerulean eyes blazed as Ciel answered. "If you do not know what to do, I can enlighten you. Staying with me always, for example, sounds like a very good idea."

Sebastian toyed with strands of the cobalt locks that grazed against his face, stroking and tucking them behind Ciel's reddening ears. "Would that suit you?"

"Only if you can stay for an eternity."

"Well, it does seem as though that is just the amount of time that I have to give. Would you like me to give it all to you?"

Ciel could hear the smirk in Sebastian's voice. "What do you-?"

"Come. Before we depart, there is something I wish to do."

"What is it? Tell me!"

"Patience sows plentiful reward, Ciel," the elder God chuckled. "Sit upon the stone for me, will you?"

Ciel complied, though the look of suspicion on his face was amusing. It evaporated mere moments later as Sebastian stood before him, smiling, before elegantly sinking down on one knee. Ciel felt the churn of a hoard of butterflies in his stomach.

Was he…?

"Ciel, son of the God Vincent and Goddess Rachel…"

Oh, heavens, he was…!

"… and keeper of the heart of the God of the Underworld. If it is eternity that you wish of me, then I shall gladly give it. But you must allow me to ask it of you in return; Ciel, would you do me the honor-"

"Of marrying you?" Ciel had not meant to interrupt, but the words had left his throat before he could reign them in.

"So impatient!" Sebastian laughed and held his palm out to the young God, a silver ring embellished by a shining sapphire as an offering. "Well? What say you? Will you marry me?"

The butterflies became fireworks as Ciel's chest tightened unbearably, tears stinging his eyes, heat sweeping over his body so quickly that the world spun. Sebastian's gaze was soft, wary, almost ready for disappointment, and Ciel could not fathom why. This man, this God, was giving him _forever_. Why would he ever refuse?

"_Yes_," Ciel managed weakly, "I will. I will!"

"Little one, you are crying," the rich voice below him murmured as the symbol of his acceptance was slipped onto a finger.

"And why should I not?" Ciel sniffed. He was sure that the tears were simply the bliss in his heart overflowing. "You made me wait for eighteen seasons. Patience is one thing, but tardiness is unacceptable."

"Do you think that you can forgive me for it?" Large, warm hands ran over velvet cheeks as they sought to brush away shining droplets.

"Well, I suppose that I have no other choice now," Ciel waved the hand that bore the ring of their engagement back and forth and grinned. His husband-to-be asked quietly, "Then allow to beg for one more thing… kiss me?"

Ciel blushed as he held fast to Sebastian's arms, tilting his head up in surrender. When the feel of torrid lips touched his own, he knew he was where he wanted to stay.

Sebastian's kissing was more fervid than ever, all nips, sucks, and warm teasing presses that were driving Ciel insane. "Sebastian-!" He gasped, shivering as a wicked tongue began painting shining lines across his neck.

"Mm?"

"You are distracting me! I still- ah!- have to show you!"

But the God was enjoying himself as he plundered the smooth flesh. "I might devour you before we get there, Ciel," he purred, peppering the boy with searing open-mouthed kisses. Fingers trailed over the displayed skin of his back, perturbed that the small of it was still clothed.

"N-Not yet! Please!" No, not while he had yet to say it…!

There was a lingering kiss to his lips, compliance, as Sebastian pulled away. His eyes were the most brilliant crimson, hellfire fueled by joy.

"Lead the way."

* * *

Ciel had a knack for uncovering secluded places, Sebastian concluded upon their arrival.

This one was gorgeous.

They stood together on a flat bed of stone that sat above shallow water, enclosed by misshapen walls of stone blanketed in a layer of verdant growth. In the center roared the culmination of several arches of water as they joined the pull of gravity to become a waterfall. Only the roar of the water and the call of wild birds filled the air.

"What do you think?" Ciel asked shyly.

"Beautiful… how do you come across these places?"

"Whenever I played with my nymph friends for a long time, it was always in some area that was rarely come upon. Mother wanted to make sure that I was safe, though this hardly qualifies. I took a dive from the top of the falls once; did I ever tell you how difficult it is to refuse a nymph?"

"You did not, but I can imagine," the death God chuckled. "I certainly hope that is not what you had in mind, little one."

"Oh, no, it was not!" Ciel shook his head. The blood that rushed to his face did not go unnoticed. "I thought, I mean, if you were so inclined, that we could go for a swim…"

Sebastian had a momentary reconnection with innocence; why would swimming paint such a bashful face unto Ciel? But then he saw the boy toying with the bow of his robes, twining the end around a finger in the most coquettish way, and it hit him.

Swimming meant the removal of clothes. The removal of clothes meant that they would be nude. Together. In the water. Ciel's body, completely bare…

"It sounds like a pleasant idea," he answered, keeping his voice in complete control.

Ciel seemed to be attempting the same. "Okay. Allow me a moment to-"

"May I?"

Sebastian's hands held Ciel's, whose fingers were clutching the ends of the bow to aid in removing the robe. "I-If you would like to…"

"I would."

The affianced young God held his head high, letting his hands fall to his sides. He must keep composed, he repeated to himself. It was nothing to be ashamed of, and they would one day know each others bodies, so why not sooner than later? It was only a swim... Just a dip into the water…

Sebastian began to untie the bow, carefully, so as not to accidentally ruin the robes. He also meant to relish the moment. He was undressing his would-be lover, unwrapping him like the world's most precious gift, and he intended to commit everything to memory.

The snow-white ribbon was looped around Ciel's head, the ends cascading to the ground. Only Sebastian's hands were keeping the silk cloth in place as he and Ciel looked into one another's eyes for what felt like hours. He wanted to let it go, but could he? Should he?

It was Ciel who blurred the invisible line, placing his palms to grip the hands and guide them in sliding the cloth downwards oh-so-slowly. The tips of the death God's fingers met with piqued pink flesh: a hitched breath. Taut, creamy stomach: a tiny groan. The slight rounding of hips: a sweet sigh. Finally, they rested against the mounds of flesh that hid just where they would join- a honeyed moan- Ciel's hands forcing him to let go of the silk as it fell the rest of the way and pooled at his feet.

The world went mute- no bird songs or torrential splashes, or even the sound of his breathing- as Sebastian stared.

Ciel's eyes were hooded, long lashes hiding his dark gaze. But the taller man could tell that he was nervous to some degree, if the small curled fists were of any indication. The best way to settle the boy's qualms was to retaliate in kind, he decided. Not a word was said as the process was repeated, Ciel's eyes growing wide as he was guided to unclasp the brooch of Sebastian's robes and remove them as well.

Being shorter than Sebastian enabled Ciel to slide the robes further down without having to bend, and he stopped just above the God's most private possession. Already he could see the dark trail of hair that wisped towards…

Ciel's face was dusted scarlet as he let the black slip away from his hands, and he bit his lip as he appraised the body before him. Sebastian said nothing, stepping out of the garment and closer to the boy, placing a hand over the small chest.

"Your heartbeat is wild, Ciel. What is it that you fear?"

"I want to know what you think of me… but I am also afraid to know." Trepidation seeped into the small God's voice.

Sebastian looked taken aback before chuckling. "Honestly, little one, how can you not tell?"

"You have not said anything, and- _Oh_…"

Ciel squeaked at the feel of something firm and warm against his middle, and knew, just _knew_, exactly what Sebastian meant.

"Come along then, pretty thing. We had best go for that swim, lest I be overtaken by a more beguiling notion. Even I do not have all of the patience in the world, Ciel."

He could only nod in return.

* * *

The pair stepped into the water together, Ciel making some discernable noise at the temperature. It was chilled just right for swimming, but the first feel had always made him shiver. Without thinking he took hold of one of Sebastian's hands, feeling much warmer as it twisted around his and sheltered it. His hands were so much smaller by comparison…

"Ah! S-Sebastian, it is so _cold_!"

"Only because you were not expecting it," the death God taunted. He had splashed Ciel with a decent wave.

"Fine then, here!" Ciel splashed back and Sebastian gave him a feral grin. He was completely unaffected by it! "If something like a little cold were able to move me I would hardly qualify to be King of the dead, Ciel."

"That is not fair!" he pouted, and then smiled saucily, "Have it your way! If it does not bother you-" he let go, "then come and catch me!"

"And if I succeed?" he called out to Ciel, who ran in until the water reached his knees.

Ciel turned in thought, and Sebastian was sure that his back was more bowed, and was that devilishly poised rump _waggling_ at him? "Then you can ask whatsoever you want of me," he said simply.

That was all the motivation that Sebastian needed.

While they were both swift, Ciel's smaller body gave him an unforeseen advantage. He could move in the water just a bit faster than Sebastian could, and a bit was enough. Or it would have been, had a traitorous rock not made him stumble. Luckily, Ciel's husband-to-be had been in time to grab hold of him, sweeping him up into his arms in a bride's cradle.

"I caught you," Sebastian grinned at him, and Ciel shivered. His voice had become all wine-rich and honey-thick, the way it had last night…

"So I see…" Ciel huffed as he waved his feet while they dangled over the pair of strong arms. They were making their way back to the bed of stone.

"You are very light, you know."

"Did you think I would be _heavy_?"

"No, but you are even lighter than I thought you would be. Unless I am simply that strong."

"I see you have a talent for flattering yourself."

"I prefer flattering you, but it seems that you become quite coy whenever I do so."

"I do _not_!"

"Then I know what I wish of you," Sebastian smiled as he set Ciel down upon reaching the stone.

"Which is…?"

"You will allow me to flatter you, this very moment, and you will accept it. No averting your eyes, or ducking your face, or trying to start another game of chase."

Ciel crossed his arms. "Fine." The death God would prefer it if they could sit, but he had no intention of letting his fiancé's supple skin rest on such a rough surface. He was not in the habit of summoning his own possessions unless it was necessary (he found the flourishing and whisking of objects from thin air to be a slight abuse of Godly power), but for Ciel he could make any and every exception. He pulled a blanket of fair size from seemingly no where and though Ciel was not surprised by its color (black), he was not expecting the plush, thick cover to be made of many raven's feathers that were somehow woven together.

"Sit there, if you would."

"Are these what you sleep beneath? It is so soft!" Softer than his own silk blankets, Ciel thought. He had the worst urge to splay himself across it until he peeked up at Sebastian's watching gaze.

"They are, in fact. But do not attempt to distract me, little one. Now then… where shall I begin?"

The little dove was being stalked by its serpentine mate again, the reptile weaving all around it as it sought out a feature.

"Your neck... I absolutely adore the skin of your neck; it is so very sensitive. You beg so sweetly when I caress you there." On cue, a hand trailed a path on the back of said spot, and the fine hairs at the nape of Ciel's neck stood on end when a tongue soon followed. He could not help it. He whimpered.

"You… never said that you would touch me."

"I never said that I would _not _touch you, either. Now, let me see. Your hair. Silk-fine, and dark as a new night's sky. It always smells so sweet. And I wish you had told me that the ends curled when exposed to water; I would have suggested this a long time ago," he chuckled.

Ciel grumbled. "I am not very fond of it when it coils like this."

"Such a shame then." Fingers were threading through cobalt locks lazily, the press of Sebastian's fingers making Ciel hum with contentment.

"You are just like a kitten," he laughed.

"And you? The gigantic panther that preys on them, are you?"

"Perhaps. Ah, if I forgot your face then I would be declared blind. Doe's eyes, lashes thick like black down, cheeks tinted berry-red, and of course, your lips…" The latter was touched gently: first index finger, then middle, ring, pinky, and finally by another set of lips.

The kiss was decadent; Ciel made no attempt to defy the questing mouth or prying tongue, mirroring every move instead. The whine that accompanied the end of it made Sebastian lick his lips. "I adore how you kiss me, too. As though you are giving everything to me with that alone. As though you are never satisfied."

"You-" Ciel panted, "You kiss so deeply. As if you were trying to take my soul."

"You mean I have not, yet?"

"Surely you cannot do that!"

"Of course not! I can only imagine what sort of beast could! If such a creature existed, it would level the earth for a soul like yours, little one. Oh. I certainly have not mentioned _these_-"

"_Nn_!"

A bit of flesh, pinched cerise, held between each thumb and forefinger.

"I only touched here once, briefly, but you went absolutely _mad_. So tender…"

He rubbed with the pad of his thumbs before rolling them as gently as he could manage, well aware that every pant the boy made was beginning to resonate in his groin.

"More," Ciel begged, dragging the word out into a high melody. "Please, just-!"

"Hush, Ciel." Sebastian cooed darkly, settling the boy into his lap and then abusing the swollen nubs again and again. "Let me finish, sweetheart. There is an idea; I wonder what your _heart_ would feel like beneath my lips."

Sebastian was suddenly attached to his left, suckling him and making his back arch. His tongue would not stop moving, lave-swirl-flicking, and he did not know what to do, where to grasp, how to hold back the _sob_-!

"I could do this endlessly, sweetheart. Say my name for me…"

The new-found pet name was innocence dipped in liquid-sin, and it made Ciel twitch, ache, comply. "Se… Sebastian!"

"Yes?"

"I-I-Oh, please, for a moment! Only for a moment, stop!"

Sebastian had to summon every ounce of will to obey. "You wound me, little one. What ails you?"

"Before this goes on any further, I wanted to say it. To say that I love you. You never allowed me say it before, but it was true then and truer now. I _do_ love you… Immensely, in case you did not know."

He had declared it. Twice.

"Only immensely?"

Ciel pouted. "Is that not enough?"

"I dare say not. Only eternally will do. It is how I love _you_, by the way, have I ever told you so?"

"_No_," Ciel purred, "but I believe you."

He sought another kiss, generously given as the legs beneath him began to shift. There it was again, that thick heat, flushed with arousal in the same way that he was.

There was no protest as Ciel was gently pressed back against the floor of feathers, his body rising to meet Sebastian's as if this were a well-known routine.

He began to plead. "Touch me."

"Where shall I touch you, sweetheart? Guide me as you did before…"

Sebastian gave his hands to Ciel again and he was frantic, dragging them in opposing directions, one north and the other south.

"Everywhere," he husked. "All of me. I want you to do as you wish…"

"But there are very many things that I wish to do; would you like to know what they are?" One hand reclaimed his chest, the other pawing lightly into the quivering flesh just below his navel.

"_Yes_!"

"I believe an answer like that deserves a reward." Heated breath fanned along the edge of his ear. "Shall I milk you a little?" His arousal was imprisoned by a palm, a slave to the exquisite squeezing. "And if you behave, I might taste you. Would you like that?"

"Yes, but harder!" Ciel instructed breathlessly.

"Is this the way?" And mercy, yes, that was the way exactly. A stroke, squeeze, thumb toying with the slit, another hand making its way down to mind the plump peach flesh beneath. Ciel lay mindless as the grip tightened, _strokestrokestroke_, so _good_, so _hard_, so-

_Burning_…!

His skin was ablaze, or so the boy thought, until he caught sight of Sebastian's mouth wrapped around him. Licking, sucking, viciously wet and welcoming, never once retreating from the buck of his hips.

"Se-Sebas…" The poor thing could barely speak over his sensory overload. Everything was a salacious noise conjoined with his lover's name. The tongue bathing him left him with a lewd 'pop' as it traveled lower, towards clenching coral-pink.

"Here too, Ciel. Assist me, won't you? Coat my fingers; I daresay your mouth looks a little lonely." He never questioned why, suckling the pair of digits like a starving newborn, feasting on the spice of Sebastian's skin. They were removed soon after and he heaved as he was aligned with the man, hip to hip, tips of their want kissing as they did.

"Aahh… It's so hot…" Ciel cried against Sebastian's lips as they began to rut together, skin prickling with the electric friction of their rocking. At the very same time, a hand pried the flesh of his behind apart, a hot fingertip circling the orifice that waited there.

"This may sting for a short while, little one. Can you bear it?" Sebastian was kissing his neck again, making the threat melt away. "Mmhmm!"

It entered inside to the first knuckle and though it felt strange, there was no pain. He could only feel the in-out-in of it, gentle and slow, keeping pace with the tug-of-war they played at with their mouths.

Once the second finger came into play the young God tensed a bit, groaning at the fuller feeling. The rhythm did not change, though, until the fingers curled forward and the world went white for a scant few seconds. Ciel screamed, certain that he had finally come undone. At least, until he opened his eyes again and saw a hand gripping the base of him tightly.

Sebastian whispered. "Not yet… I want to make love to you first, sweetheart. I want to sheathe myself in you, Ciel, again and again. Touch the deepest point inside you, until your pitch outdoes the roaring water. Love you, until you can no longer stand it. Come undone with you, and fill you with the force of it."

"Then do so! Take me, claim me, use whatever words you like!" Ciel looked positively feral, "But prove to me that I am _yours_!"

"With _pleasure_." Sebastian's hips slid below his, thick molten steel pressing against him. "I beg your forgiveness." the elder God sighed and then-

A shout, a moan, kisses, sweet nothings, and a body gripping fire.

"Am I hurting you?" Sebastian groaned, hips shaking with restraint. He had buried himself to the hilt, but to ask for any more would be selfish… but oh, how amazing…

"A bit," Ciel panted. "But not much. Do you… wish to move?"

"Oh, yes. Very much…"

Ciel nearly stole his heart _again_ as he pecked him sweetly, wrapping arms and legs around him like a cage of flesh, and murmuring: "Then do not make me wait."

It began slowly, a deep slide of flesh that lit every nerve of Ciel's body. The more Sebastian rocked, the more relaxed Ciel became, giving in to the siren-call of friction and heat, and most of all, the impassioned noises that let his lover's mouth. He was absolutely drowning in them, feeling them vibrate against his skin, until the spell stole him as well.

"How does it feel, sweetheart?"

"S-So _deep_…! And so full of you! Give me more, Sebastian-!"

"How much more?"

"_Everything!_" Ciel sobbed, nearly screaming with the quickening pace. It felt like he was being branded on the inside, white-hot, and he loved every echoing slap of their sweating skin. So _delicious_, the grinding, the bruising grip on his hips, and the feeling that they were blending together-!

It seemed as though it would go on without interruption, until a pressure dug sweet injury into his inner sanctum of pleasure and a hand stroked his leaking arousal rapidly. Then he was truly lost, crying high and wild and reckless to the sky as everything unraveled. The earth might have shifted beneath him from the force of it.

Moments later he opened his eyes, watching Sebastian die his own small death as the pearly, sticky heat coated him within, a lover's final claim. A more beautiful sight than those red eyes gleaming with the height of pleasure could not exist, and Ciel knew he would treasure the memory always.

Sebastian soon left his body, pulling Ciel's limp form against him so they lay facing one another, exhausted and sated and more in love then ever before.

"Nothing can take you from me now, Ciel. Not ever again." Sebastian vowed as he held the small God, both tempted by a bout of slumber.

* * *

_"Not ever again"…_

But a vow was made of words, and words could not contain the rage that was building at the peak of Mount Olympus.

* * *

**AN:** I GOT MY KURO DVD's A DAY EARLY ! ? ? ! *dies* And oh, goody, more foreshadowing...


	10. The ties, severed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em. But I may try to kidnap 'em sometime.

**Warnings:** None.

**AN:** I am such a slacker. But seriously, what's more fun: coming up with dialogue or watching the DVD's you've pre-ordered since NOVEMBER? Yeah, I thought so too **XD** I just realized that this story is more popular than I thought it would be. I'm grateful that there are people enjoying it **^-^**

A few of you mentioned wishing there was art for it, and I have to say that I agree. I have sketches, but no scanner, so I'm useless! But there's a particular outfit that I can't wait for Ciel to be in...Shhh! **;)**

* * *

"Ann."

"Rachel."

Passionate red and radiant gold clashed silently, a tempest that had yet to settle.

The two Goddesses sat across from one another at the favored meeting place in Ann's home: a round table of solid marble. Though fairly large, both women would have claimed that the distance between them was lacking by several thousand feet.

"What reason do you have for summoning me here?" Rachel asked warily. "I believe we settled matters with one another _quite_ a while ago, and you have taken from me time that I could have given to my child."

Ann laughed richly, "How amusing that you yourself should bring the very subject to light, Rachel."

"Whatever do you mean? If you have done anything to Ciel, Ann, I swear to all that is divine-!"

"Now, now! If there is one thing we both know, it is that assuming leads to rather… unpleasant situations. It is not what _I_ have done that matters. I have done nothing at all." Red lips twitched with the urge to spread into a taunting smirk.

"Do not toy with me! Make yourself clear!"

"Oh, Rachel. Darling Rachel. The world is not fair, is it, not even to immortals. You taught me that lesson, remember?"

"I-!"

"Allow me to finish." Ann's eyes were boring into Rachel's, fire and ice, neither conceding to the other. "You are a good mother, Rachel. Any fool with an eye could see that you adore your son. Cherish him. Spoil him, keep him tethered to you in the hopes that he too will not fall victim to a foolish mistake. But perhaps you bound him a bit too tightly, hm?"

"Ann, what do you _mean_." The demand was deathly calm.

"Rachel… Can you tell me where Ciel is right now?"

"Of course I can! He plays with his friends, four nymphs, whenever I am away!"

"Really. Are you certain?"

"Completely!"

Ann folded her hands on her lap and smiled sweetly.

"I see. Well, that is good then, for I suppose it dispels what I have heard."

"And what would that be…"

"That your little one has found love in the arms of death."

"Love?"

"Oh, yes. You have not seen him for quite some time, but you remember Sebastian? Ruler of the Underworld below? It seems that your little sunshine fell prey to the shadows of night. Someone so dark paired with someone so bright; it is so very ironic!"

"TELL ME WHAT YOU KNOW THIS INSTANT!"

It was then that Ann's smile dissolved, for Rachel was standing, feet rooted so deeply that it was a wonder the floor beneath her had not shattered. Her face was a satisfying picture of despair, worry, disbelief, pain…

Ann remembered wearing the same expression almost nineteen seasons ago. When, in an unforeseen moment, her husband's seed had been planted into a foreign womb and given ever-lasting life to that _cursed _child…

"See for yourself, Rachel. When Ciel returns, see if he is not laced with the touch of another. Look closely, and be certain that the trinkets of one who has earned his affection are not abound. You may yet be surprised."

"How do you know such a thing? And why tell me so?" The Goddess' anger was building as she strode to meet Ann where she sat. Ann merely held a hand up in warning.

"How I know is not knowledge that I intend to give. As for why… tell me. Does your heart ache with betrayal? The sting of broken trust? Does it seem as though a dagger is pressed so deeply to you that you feel as though you may perish, made more painful by that fact that you cannot?"

The Red Maiden stood face-to-face with the woman whom she had hated for far too long.

"I should hope so," she hissed. "It is all that and more that you so graciously bestowed to me, Ann, and though the wound has healed a scar remains to remind me. Your _child_ remains, an immortal sin-"

There was a loud clap, strong enough that it sounded like one of Vincent's thundering fits of rage.

"Do not _ever_-" Rachel breathed harshly as Ann held her scarlet cheek, "speak of Ciel in front of me again! What transpired between Vincent and I was nothing of beauty, and I shall never be caught denying that! But that _child_, _my_ child, _my_ Ciel, is a treasure that was born from it all! Whether what you say is truth or lie, you will watch your tongue, or your skin will be marred with more red than you have ever seen! _Do not tempt me, Ann_!"

"He really _is_ everything to you," came Ann's calm response, "but your denial is futile, Rachel, and pathetic. Go home to him and I am certain that, upon his return, you will see it and know. I have no reason to lie to you, but you to your own self… perhaps."

"_Enough_! I am leaving! I will never allow you to harm Ciel, and you would be wise to remember it!"

Ann watched Rachel turn and disappear in a matter of seconds.

"Fool. Why would I waste time on such filth, when you yourself can harm him for me? After all, those whom you love the most are the ones who hold the keys to unlocking your heart. And so they are often the ones who tear it open without mercy and leave it in shambles…"

* * *

"It cannot be," Rachel tried to convince herself, but her voice wavered with impending doubt.

She entered her home swiftly, heading straight for her son's room. She rarely entered it now that Ciel was older… Could he really be hiding something from her?

Frantic blue eyes scanned the room searching for something- anything- that would give away what she feared.

It lay upon Ciel's bed: A thin chain of silver that held a single ink-black feather. A feather so distinct that, though she had seen it so few times, was unmistakable. She remembered them, three, all of them a sinister dark gloss just like a raven's wing. They had been fastened to a brooch. A brooch on the shoulder of a midnight robe…

Of the God of the Underworld.

* * *

In a hidden pocket of paradise lay two lovers, one dreaming peacefully while the other observed with a loving smile.

Sebastian played the part of a statue well, Ciel thought, save for the fact that he was all flesh and warmth and carefree sighs as he lay dormant. They were curled around one another, arms possessing and twining above, while legs anchored and tangled below. The feeling of waking up in Sebastian's arms was new but undeniably wonderful.

The Young God glanced up, removing his chin from its perch upon one of Sebastian's shoulders. He looked so vulnerable this way and Ciel found it utterly endearing. Very gently, so as not to awaken him, he ran his fingers over wisps of dark hair, along a smooth cheek, against peach lips.

There was a momentary urge to kiss him, but that would wake the man for sure. Instead, he gazed at Sebastian's lashes. Perhaps they were not as long as his own, but they were lengthy, thick, and had a slight curl to them that made them notably pretty. Almost like tiny fluttering wings. Everything about Sebastian fascinated him: the curve of his back, the breadth of his shoulders, the muscle rippling over his stomach, and even the sated organ that lay nestled against his hip.

Ciel blushed; it had been inside of him not long ago, so hot and thick and absolute with Sebastian's desire. He had been touched everywhere by the person he loved, and he could no longer imagine a life in which Sebastian did not exist; the very life he had been wandering through before.

"I want to stay by your side and bring you happiness," he whispered against the steady thumping of the God's heart. "Fill your world of the dead with the joy of life, that you may never again be alone. So incomplete we were, before we found one another. Or rather, before you decided to stalk me. Not that I mind it…"

He felt the arms around him coil tight, body pull taut with the exhale of a yawn, and then rumble with a decidedly intriguing growl. "Is that a habit I will have to worry about, Ciel? You professing love to me when I _cannot _hear it?"

"I would not dwell on it. I have a worse habit of professing twice as much when I know that you are awake, which, if you are, I would appreciate you mentioning so."

Sebastian laughed deeply, "Blame yourself. Your voice stole me away from sleep's embrace."

Ciel glowered. "You already have the only embrace you will ever need."

"Really?" Red irises rolled playfully, "I was sure that I would need more than this."

"Fool…"

"Mmm," Sebastian purred as his hands slid to Ciel's back. "You are nigh impossible to resist when you act so possessively, sweetheart."

"That is another thing; when did I say you could call me by such a name?"

"Let me see… I do believe you gave me a few moans of agreement sometime in between letting me pet you and letting me suckle-"

"Alright!" The poor boy was glowing with embarrassment.

"A bit late to be so shy, Ciel. You could grant me a pet-name as well, if you wished to." Several fingers were rubbing the curve just above Ciel's rump, pearly teeth exposed as a grin grew across Sebastian's face at the reaction he received. His fiancé sported a look of refusal but was still arching against the touch.

"I cannot think of anything suitable."

"Come now, or I will feel horribly neglected. You could try calling me 'honey'."

"Ugh, absolutely not."

"Then what of 'darling'?"

"My own mother calls me so!"

" 'Angel' ?"

"You are beyond ridiculous!" Ciel flicked Sebastian without malice. "I am _not_ calling you by anything other than your name or a well-deserved insult on occasion, understand?"

"Ah, Ciel," Sebastian chuckled, "you are quite fun to tease."

"You wound me, Sebastian."

"I could redeem myself for doing so, if you like." Sebastian pressed close and pecked his cheek. He let his lips drift towards the corner of Ciel's mouth. "What do you think?"

"Let the redemption commence," Ciel smiled wickedly, turning to seal their mouths together. It was warm and lazy, but the slick sounds still made cerulean eyes glaze over.

"You are alright, though, yes?" They broke apart gently. Palms splayed against the boy's rear and rubbed.

Ciel sighed a mixture of intonations, something like annoyance coupled with faint hints of pleasure. "Being an immortal works wonders against most physical ailments; did you forget?"

"I have forgotten many things since meeting you, I am afraid."

"How _did_ you come across me? You never mentioned it."

"A most fortunate coincidence, that. I had been to the land of the mortals that morning to mind a temple. I do not normally stay around Olympus for very long if I can help it, but something made me wander. I had no direction, no target in mind, but when I came across the field and saw you… I could not stay away. Your beauty was obvious, but there was something about you that was so _different_. Innocent, but fearless. The eyes of someone who bore no ill-will or harsh judgment."

Ciel was toying with the fine hair along Sebastian's neck. "Sebastian…"

"I feared many things. I did not know where your preferences lay, for one."

An amused smile lit up Ciel's face. "Nor did I."

A high laugh. "Your gender never mattered to me. But you were raised in a world so bright and cheerful… even now, I wonder if I deserve you. I wonder if you can truly be happy by my side, and then I realize…"

The look in his lover's eyes stole Ciel's breath away. There was fire in them, and he could feel the heat of it scald his skin. "I realize that I am _selfish_. That even if you were to deny me, I would not be willing to let you go. That is my truest nature, Ciel: a dark and twisted being who preyed upon you. You bared yourself to me in return, let me sink fang and talon into your flesh, your mind, your heart. You allowed me to capture you, and I did so without hesitation."

"Yes." Ciel's eyes were churning, a current to match the flame in Sebastian's. "I let you do all of those things. But fang and talon lay in me still, seeping in poison that invades you in the very same way. Paralyzing you so that you may never leave your prey's grasp again. Was it you who caught me… or I who drew you in?"

The flame became fierce. "It seems that we caught one another."

The surprising intensity radiating from Ciel died out quickly, becoming tenderness as he kissed Sebastian's forehead. "I always thought of myself as the one graced by fortune, but it does not matter who is right. I am going to marry you, love you, watch over the dead with you… does it suit you?"

"Perfectly."

"Just what I wanted to hear. I _wish_ the days were endless in the way that our lives are. It is almost time for me to leave you. I do not want to!"

Sebastian sat up and coaxed Ciel into doing the same, handing him his robes. When they finished dressing he sat behind him to assist with tying it, which led to him noticing that the necklace he had given him was gone.

"Ciel, what happened to the feather that I gave to you?"

"What do you mean- oh! I must have forgotten it when I changed into this robe! Are you angry with me?"

"Of course not! But it was fashioned of my own power, and it was the only thing that bound you to me from wherever you may be."

"I was careless; I promise not to leave it behind again! But it should be in my room where I left it, and therefore very safe."

"Good to hear."

"I have to get home before mother does. She said she would be busy today, but I need a bit more time to recover. Your scent lingers, and the marks you made are more stubborn still! I need to speak to her… about everything. She has to know what our intentions are."

"Can you honestly say that such an endeavor will turn out well?"

"I… I do not know, Sebastian. But I love my mother and need for her to understand that I now love you, as well. She has sheltered me for my entire life, so I know that it may not be a simple task."

"Indeed. Promise me that you will speak to me tonight to let me know what transpires?"

"I promise."

Sebastian held him close, and Ciel gripped him tightly. There was an ominous feel to their embrace, as though something, somewhere, would shift to wedge in between them and keep them apart.

"I will miss you, little one."

"And I you."

Sebastian's lips touched the sapphire of his ring. "Come back to me soon."

Why did it feel like a final farewell…?

Ciel tried to ignore the squeeze of his heart. "Always."

And then Sebastian was left to think to himself: "When the time comes for you to choose, what will you do, Ciel? What choice will you make, when either one may leave you broken…?"

* * *

Upon returning home, Ciel had his mind set on several things.

One was a bath and change of robes, preferably one with a high neck. Sleeves too, if he could find one… Sebastian and his need to bite like a feeding wolf… No matter how good it felt, it was terribly inconvenient at the moment!

The second was finding the feather and securing it for later on during the night.

Finally, the one thing he dreaded: coming clean to Rachel.

Ciel had barely gone into the hall when he froze at the sound of her voice.

"Ciel?"

Why did it sound so quiet?

"M-Mother? Are you home already?"

She appeared at the end of the hall, her pale eyes empty and cold. Ciel had never seen anything like it…

"Mother, are you-?"

"Ciel, where have you been today?"

"What do you mean?"

The look on the Goddess' face was sorrowful. "You were not with the nymphs, were you." She approached her son and felt her breath hitch; his porcelain skin was covered in reddened spots of what was without doubt a moment of passion. "Is there, _perhaps_, something that you would like to tell me?"

Cerulean eyes widened as the feather dangled from her outstretched hand, the silver chain clutched between her fingers.

"Where did you obtain this?" Rachel's calm voice was beginning to frighten him. "And these…" It wavered, sounding on the verge of tears as she ran her hand over the markings on his skin. She then saw the sparkling sapphire on his finger and gasped.

"Ciel, just what _is_ this?"

"Mother!" Ciel pleaded, "I-I wanted to tell you, but-!"

"But you were too busy getting engaged and having trysts to do so? ! And then, of everyone you could have had, you chose a God of the _Underworld_!"

"Mother… _please_. I did not _choose_ anyone. I… I fell in love with him. I did not mean to, and it happened so quickly, but it is true… I truly love him!"

"And you think that he loves you?"

"_I know he does_!"

Rachel was aghast; this was the first time she had ever heard her son raise his voice at her in this way. Then again, this was also the first time they had ever argued. The first time Ciel had ever lied to her. First time her child's body lay before her, no longer a child's, claimed in every manner imaginable…

"And why not? What man who lives in a cold and miserable place would not? He is not fit for you! Crawling about in that hellish world, entombed in darkness, and then trying to make you a part of it! I will not allow it!"

"Allow it! When did you ever _allow_ anyone to court me? Never! God, Goddess, Nymph, Mortal; not _anyone_! How long did you plan to leave me blind to it, mother, and _why_?"

"Because you are still so oblivious, Ciel! Do you honestly believe that love is so simple? It is not! Love is not such easy devotion, such a quick decision, and recognizing that is clearly beyond you!"

Ciel's brows furrowed, weighed with the knowledge of what he _did_ recognize. "Mother. What happened between you and father… that is not the result of every love. Not everyone seeks a heart only to destroy it, and I know it! I know it, because I know that with Sebastian… my heart is _happy_. So full of joy, even caught between that darkness! I do not know how else to convey it to you! I cannot be without him; not anymore! Why can you not see that!"

"You give someone a taste of the forbidden fruit, and they begin to desire the entire orchard… of course." Rachel was taking slow breaths in an attempt to steady herself. "I will not allow anyone to have you so easily, child! Why can you not see that I do not wish to see you hurt! ?"

"And why can you not see that you are the one hurting me? !"

"_Excuse me_?"

"You are making me choose, and it is not fair! Why? You now know that I love you and Sebastian both! I could never choose!"

"You intend to marry him, do you not?"

"I… yes."

"Then, Ciel." Rachel could not face him any longer, her eyes hidden in the shadows cast by her golden hair. "You already _have_ chosen. But it is not a decision that I will consent to! From now on you will not leave here, go anywhere at all, without a pair of eyes to keep watch over you!"

"Mother!" Ciel was on the verge of tears himself. "How can you be so cruel!"

"_Cruel_!" The Goddess cried out as if she'd been physically wounded. How could this happen…? "This, Ciel," she shook the feather in her hand , "is cruelty! What you have done- lie, lust, betray, and so foolishly!- is cruel!"

"It is no different from what you did!" Ciel could feel his heart aching. "At least I have not made a victim of anyone else the way that you did! This love is not yours, and I am not _you_!"

"But you are _my_ son! And as thus, whether you understand it now, or millennia after…"

The feather was held between her hands and with her immortal strength, snapped in two, falling to the floor with a soft, sharp noise that seemed to pierce the air and echo endlessly. She then walked away, and though regal and poised as a Goddess should be, Ciel could see it. She was wracked by her silent sobs.

The young God collected the gift, and when the broken halves rested in his palms, he could not contain his grief any longer. It looked exactly the way his heart felt now.

Broken.

* * *

**AN: T_T **


	11. The abduction, impatient

**Disclaimer:** There once was an author who did not own the characters in her story... =]

**Warnings:** None.

**AN:** How far does the rabbit hole go, Ciel? Well in your case, it's how far does the _Alice_ hole go, isn't it. ***shot***

* * *

The Story so far...

**There once was a God who fell deeply in love**

**With another who frolicked in light up above**

**There once was a God, so young and naïve**

**Who met and clung close to love's sudden reprieve **

**There once were two people covered in red**

**That were led by contempt to kill the love dead**

**There once was a mother who learned of it all**

**And promised the love would be destined to fall**

**There once was a choice that had to be made**

**Which world would the boy decide to let fade?**

**There once was a man who wanted no other**

**And so he resolved to reclaim his torn lover… **

* * *

There is a reason why misery is always in need of company:

Without it, misery would perish.

Ciel was convinced of it as he lay in bed, drained of all of the tears he had shed throughout the night. He felt utterly listless. Though the world outside was rising to brilliant sunlight, he wished he could awaken to a world of black: Sebastian's world; all things within it an obsidian embrace.

The two halves of the feather he had been given lay in his motionless palms. He had not been able to speak to Sebastian to tell him that everything had all gone terribly awry, for the one thread that linked them to one another had been mercilessly cut. So he lamented, misery at its best, its company much too far away.

It was the same longing as before, multiplied a thousand fold. Ciel felt a literal ache for everything he had come to love: Sebastian in his entirety, from the heat of his presence to the blatant sincerity he had expressed when declaring bedeviled love to him. So much to lose all at once… _too_ much… He turned onto his side with the faint notion that if he lived in a world of fantasy instead, his woes might be crushed beneath him. Or perhaps they would not exist to begin with.

Melancholy blue stared at the ruined tuft. What if Sebastian thought he had decided to abandon him? Surely he knew better! He would never, never, _never_-! The thought made his heartbeat gallop painfully. "You had better wait," Ciel whispered to no one. Those fangs had pressed deeply enough to taint his heart and he could _feel_ their edges tearing against it, pulling him back in the very direction that led to the place he most wanted to be: the arms of their owner. Eyes closed and he released a shuddering sigh. This was the pull he had sought, and it was just that-

_Tug. _

**Come.**

_Yank._

**Home.**

_PullPullPull._

**To where you **_**belong**_**… **

A veritable force that would not let go.

"How can I?" He choked as fresh tears swelled to his eyes. Then he heard his name being called in a timbre white like nothing; his mother's hidden sorrow. "Ciel, are you awake?"

"I need a moment to dress, please," he answered evenly. The swallowed tears were a faint current beneath his words.

The young God moved slowly. Limbs felt heavy with the weight of his sadness. Every robe his fingers touched was wrong- too lovely, too bright, too full of memories of carefree days that no longer felt his. Ciel decided to don his defiance instead: a robe of black. Rachel, a Goddess who brought life to the earth, had always expressed a dislike for the sullen color. The fact suited Ciel just fine. He put it on and secured the waist with a long, thin chain of silver.

He took hold of the excess chain that dangled where it was clasped and undid the final link, piercing the stem of the top half of his feather carefully until it went through. He clasped it shut once more and there it rested by his hip, swaying with every step he took.

The silver necklace that Sebastian had given him made a fine compliment, and so he wore it as well, the end of the broken feather still holding fast to it. Both halves reunited in this way.

He said nothing as he stepped out to the hall and into the room where his mother waited. "I prepared ambrosia." All deities prepared the nectar in such a way that no two were ever alike. Rachel's was one of the most revered, for a Goddess of her nature was always able to procure the freshest of anything that she liked. Ciel had not had any of his mother's in a while. It was not necessary to eat or drink anything, but the luxury was one that the pair enjoyed. Or would have, if not for the sudden burst of cold that flooded the atmosphere when Rachel turned to face Ciel.

This boy looked nothing like her son. She did not recognize the emptiness in his eyes or his lack of a smile as he sat to retrieve the glass goblet placed upon a square table of the same. Rachel watched silently as Ciel drank the pale-gold liquid, licking the rim of his glass for a final taste. His movements were unusually smooth, acute with a touch of the sensuality that she knew he had only recently become awakened to. Something horribly alluring and delicately poised…

And then he looked at her from beneath his lashes and the illusion vanished. "It was delicious, mother. Thank you," Ciel said softly.

"You are… welcome." Rachel replied as she assessed his robes. The bits of feather did not go unnoticed. "I have duties that need seeing to today."

"I see…"

"Yes. I will be leaving you in the care of the four nymphs for the remainder of the day, so I will not be seeing you."

"I understand." It was an indifferent reaction, and it hurt the Goddess. Ciel always loved to spend time with her, always looked adorably forlorn when she left his side. This was the heart-wrenching opposite.

Rachel's voice rose a little. "It would be best that you not attempt anything rash while in their care."

"What do you mean?"

"If I find that the nymphs have let you anywhere near that God," she warned, "then they too shall suffer the consequences."

"Mother!" Ciel gasped as he rose from his seat. "The nymphs have done nothing to warrant any of your anger. If you wish to direct it at anyone, then the correct person stands before you."

"The correct person, as you say, dwells too far away for me to act."

"I will obey you, mother. But your words continue to wound me, and I cannot brave them any longer."

Ciel was pleading with his eyes. It worked in his favor, for she conceded and turned to depart. "I have given you my warning. Heed it, and we shall meet when I return to fetch you."

"Stay safe, mother. I love you." Rachel heard the familiar farewell from behind her. It was very quiet, but very gentle, so full of the sweetness that she knew Ciel would always possess.

"And I you." That was all she could manage as she disappeared. Ciel walked to the spot where she had stood.

On the floor shone a single teardrop.

* * *

Upon entering the forest clearing Ciel found himself in a tedious embrace. Nymphs were not as weightless as their delicate gait implied, but Ciel had grown used to becoming their victim.

"Oh, Ciel!" Mey-Rin cried out as she clutched him.

"It is _so_ awful!" Finny sniffed.

"I cannot believe that Rachel would do that to you!" Bard pat his head sympathetically.

"Ho, ho…" Tanaka simply nodded in agreement.

"If I could just have a little room to breathe-!" Ciel managed.

"Sorry!" The three talkative immortals cried out. Tanaka had abandoned the cramped circle in favor of napping by the pond.

"I am the only one who need be sorry," Ciel said as they released him. "I know that my mother threatened you. I cannot believe how far her displeasure has driven her. You four should not have to bear it."

Mey-Rin huffed, "Honestly, you should know better!"

"Yes! We said that we would support you, Ciel!" Finny echoed.

Bard smiled, "That is the truth of it! Now, what we need to do is devise a way around this all of this frowning and work towards a happy ending. What do you all think?"

"As long as I get the bouquet then-! Ha! I knew you would try to hit me, Bard! You missed me!"

"Finny, look! A pretty red bird up in that tree there!"

"A red one! I want to see it- ouch! Baaaard! Why do you hate me so?" The golden haired nymph wailed.

"Oh, Bard does not hate you, Finny!" Mey-Rin hushed him with one of her immediate and protective hugs. "He merely dislikes your awful tact, understand?"

"I understand!" Finny confirmed, instantly pacified.

"I dare any mortal man, God, or male of our breed to deny you like _that_, Mey-Rin…"Bard grumbled . "A pair of assets pressed so close; that is absolutely cheating."

"W-Whatever do you mean? Ah!" Mey-Rin looked down and realized that she had Finny's head resting right against the curve of her bosom. "This is not-! I mean-!"

She began to squirm, her face the same shade of red as her tresses, when Finny remarked happily, "You really are quite soft and warm, Mey-Rin!" and hugged her tightly.

"Stop that!" she squealed. Her reaction was to push him away with a descent amount of force. "Bard, Finny, the two of you are absolutely despicable-!"

She stopped her ranting as the sound of Ciel's laughter filled the forest. "You three!" came the high bells of it, "Honestly! I do not know what I would do without that! It is not possible to forgo a smile when I am with you!"

The three friends of the God looked shocked for a moment before they all followed suit.

"Oh goodness," Ciel sighed as his laughter died out, "Bard and Finny, what will the two of you do when someone catches Mey-Rin's eye?"

"Well, we would have to let her go then, I suppose," Bard said seriously.

"It will be sad!" Finny exclaimed. "But if Mey-Rin finds someone who makes her very happy, even happier than any of us, then what better thing to do than that?"

"Right," Bard continued. "If someone has earned a loved one's heart, why stand in their way? Even if you are not with them, their happiness is more than enough! In the end, the love never goes away, however far it may be... And who is to say that she will be first! There are plenty of lovely nymphs who look my way, you know!"

Mey-Rin smiled fondly. "Bard is right, Ciel. Perhaps your mother does not understand that, but she may do so with time. She loves you, but she is and always will be a _mother_. I cannot speak from experience, but try to imagine how difficult it must be for her to give you up when you have been with her for your entire life…"

Ciel sighed, "You are right, but…"

Mey-Rin came to sit beside him. "But you miss the one you love."

"So very much."

"Ciel…" Finny joined them, leaning against the God's shoulder. "Do not be sad, please? It will work out."

Ciel gave in to the panic and worry he had been keeping deep within himself. "What if it does not? What if mother never sees reason?"

_What if he never saw Sebastian again?_

"Bard," the red haired nymph asked gently, "is there really nothing we can do?"

"Mey-Rin," the tall nymph sighed as he too took his place beside them, "the best thing that we can do is hope. I heard a saying once: 'If you let someone go and they never come back, then from the start, they were never yours.' Ciel's lover would be a fool if he decided to give up on him."

Ciel's response was automatic. "Not lover. Fiancé."

At this they all yelled. "_WHAT_?"

"I am going to marry him." He flushed with pride as he held out the ring on his finger.

" A he! Was I right? Come on, then! It _is_ that God, King of the dead, is it not?" Bard poked him.

"S-Sebastian?" Mey-Rin gasped.

"Ciel is going to be a Queen!" Finny sang.

"I happen to be male!"

Mey-Rin giggled, "But he is already the King, Ciel. What else can you be, really?"

The blush on his cheeks reddened, "I do not know! But that will _not_ be my title!"

"So will you visit us after you become Queen?" Bard snickered.

"I am not going to become anybody's Queen!" Ciel was exasperated.

"Ho, ho, ho!" Tanaka had suddenly appeared behind him, dropping a crown of flowers onto his head. The nymphs broke out in another fit of laughter, each pitch weaving together to form a melody that Ciel was incredibly fond of. He felt so much more lively than he had just a while ago, surrounded by such an undeniable amount of caring.

"You are outnumbered, Ciel!" came Finny's chuckle.

"Come!" Bard beckoned, "If he asked you to be his Queen you would not deny him, would you?"

Ciel murmured, "Perhaps not."

"So in love he is!"

"Oh, do not pay him mind!" Mey-Rin soothed. "He can only dream of such bliss."

"I am right _here_!"

"Yes, well! Ciel, what say we go pick flowers in the fields? We can make something especially nice for Rachel, and maybe then the two of you can find some way to sort this out…?"

Ciel knew his mother was headstrong; he was her son, equal in that aspect, after all. But his friend's kind face was not deserving of that blatant truth, and he tired of the pulse of his wounded heart.

He nodded. "Alright."

* * *

In the fields, the nymphs were flitting from spot to spot to collect every manner of flower they could find. Mey-Rin intended to help Ciel weave a crown and necklace. He chuckled at Bard's complaints, Tanaka's happy ignorance, and Finny's high-pitched chortles until something extraordinary caught his eye.

It was a bush full of roses, but he could not remember having seen it before. It would not have been so strange if not for the flowers themselves, all of which were a perfect shade of black…

He drew closer, the flowers irresistible, the hue of each satin petal reminding him of Sebastian's dark hair. Minding the thorns, he reached for the closest rose and tugged.

"Look at what Ciel found!" Finny led Bard, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka along to the same spot. Ciel pulled again, "I almost have it." The nymphs aligned themselves to help him pull, and just as they felt it come loose-

They screamed.

The ground beneath them rumbled and split rapidly, swallowing them one after the other as they fell into the chasm below.

It felt endless, fear rushing through Ciel's veins as he continued the descent into immeasurable darkness. Only his voice and that of his friends' echoed around him, and a plethora of thoughts collided:

_It was so dark that he could not see his own body before him!_

_He, an immortal, was surely going to die!_

_He would never see Sebastian, ever again…!_

And then he felt warmth surrounding him followed by a set of 'thumps' somewhere below. A pair of eyes glowed above him, piercing ruby-red.  
"I grew tired of waiting for you, Ciel," it washed over him…a voice…

Wine-rich and honey-thick.

* * *

**AN:** I must be feeling evil today, leaving you all with nothing but a cliffhanger and an unpredictable update schedule... ;)  
(I'm kidding. I'm working on it. Right now. HONEST.)


	12. The hellhound, rambunctious

**Disclaimer:** Hide yo Gods, Hide yo hounds, and hide yo husbands (yes, you Ann), cause I'm usin' everybody out hea **;)**

**Warnings:** None

**AN:** I always thought that Cerberus was cute, lol.

* * *

Ciel felt the heat all around him press close and he recognized everything- the scent of spice, feel of fine hair, and the lips skimming against his throat- at once.

"_Sebastian_?"

"Your one and only."

"I cannot see you!" Ciel cried out, afraid that this was all some horrible nightmare.

They were still moving downwards, but the pace had become steadied and gradual. Instead of remaining in darkness as most would have imagined, the lower they went the lighter everything became, as though a secret sun lay hidden beneath the ground. Ciel watched the faint glow become brighter, until everything before him was clear.

Velvet purred against his neck. "And now?"

The young God's breath caught in his throat as he looked down. If this was indeed a nightmare, then it had to be the sweetest in existence. He reached out with both hands tentatively, as if afraid to shatter the moment. Trembling fingers inched forward… closer… closer… and then his palms rested against the heated skin of Sebastian's cheeks.

Ciel bit his lip, still unsure, still assessing. He ran the tips of his fingers over stray locks of hair, trailed them along the side of his face, skimmed beneath his jaw, and caressed lips gently with the pad of his thumb, all the while hypnotized by the simmering scarlet of his irises.

"I told you before," Sebastian smirked, leaning his head into a hand that had begun to stroke his hair. "I am selfish, sweetheart, and very much unwilling to be without you." Ciel's expression drew forth a frown. "That look in your eyes… You cannot decide whether this is reality, or the depth of your desire driving you mad, can you."

"I cannot…" the boy shook his head. "The earth opens up and leads me straight to you; as real as it feels, surely that is the stuff of fanciful dreams…"

"Dreams, you say. Perhaps it is time for you to awaken, Ciel," the man holding him suggested. Ciel shivered. Sebastian was drawing him close for a kiss, and he knew that no dream would be kind enough to allow him to relish such a thing. It would all melt away to lead him back to that cold world in which he and Sebastian would forever be kept apart…

Except that it did no such thing.

They remained in the very same place as Sebastian bestowed kiss after searing kiss, and Ciel's heart nearly burst with the realization: This was _real_. The slick passion prying his lips apart, heated bites, rough moan, strong hold-

Was Sebastian.

It was Sebastian, determined and true and completely _his_.

"Are you finished dreaming?" The dark God asked against his lips.

"No," Ciel whispered. "I think a dream began anew, but I would rather not wake up from this one, if it is all the same to you."

Sebastian smiled. "Anything you like, sweetheart."

"Sebastian! You have no idea-!" Ciel wrapped his arms about his neck and hugged him fiercely. Large hands reciprocated, one cradling him while the other soothed against his back.

"Of what? Of the worry that plagued me while I wondered if you were well? How very close I was driven to insanity before I decided to seek you? I daresay I have many ideas, little one. None that I wish to revisit."

"You are impossible!" Ciel chastised, but barely, as he nuzzled against the man. "But you came for me. Missed me…"

"Your poison boiled within me, drew me to you, left me without a choice."

"And your fangs, your talons, _you_," Ciel moved to press their foreheads together, "did the very same." At such a proximity it was impossible to resist indulging in yet another kiss. Ciel would never tire of the binding affection, of the whimpers that only Sebastian could coax from his mouth…

"Oh my…"

Two little words made them both flinch. Sebastian's eyes seemed to shine with fury at the interruption, while Ciel's began to register exactly where (besides in Sebastian's hold) he was.

Right below them lay all four of his nymph companions piled atop one another. Finny was gazing up at them with stars in his eyes, marveling at their display. Mey-Rin was wine-red as she held her hands to her eyes, the slits she was using to peek far from invisible. Meanwhile Bard coughed nervously, looking away with a flustered blush of his own, while Tanaka wore the same unfazed smile.

"You are all safe!" Ciel exclaimed with relief before he realized that they had been watching him. "Honestly, though, you could have announced yourselves!"

An ebony brow rose in understanding. "These nymphs are the friends you mentioned to me before?"

"They are. I am so glad that they are safe, despite how intrusive they can be... Stop grinning at me that way, Finny!"

The blond nymph giggled. "Sorry!"

Bard spoke up, "It would be wise to assure yourselves that you are lacking an audience before you begin to… act out on your emotion."

"S-Such passion! I can hardly stand it!" Mey-Rin squeaked.

Tanaka chuckled.

It was then that Ciel wondered, just where were they? He looked all around him, eyes growing at the sight of a quad of horses that were pulling them forward; they were riding on a chariot, and a golden one at that.

"Is this how you always travel?" he asked, watching the animals pull them with unyielding strength. Their coats were a beautiful shade of black that caught the light and made them appear as thought they were faintly glowing. The young God made a mental note to ask Sebastian how they could tread along air without any wings.

Sebastian smirked at his fiancé's amazement. "The majority of the time, yes. A lucky thing, for I was certainly not expecting the extra company."

Ciel touched the tip of his nose, "In all fairness, none of us were anticipating the rise of an extremely eager God. They have wanted to meet you for some time now, have you not, everyone? Go on, introduce yourselves! He does not bite, you know."

"Well, perhaps not them anyway…" Sebastian remarked under his breath. Ciel pretended not to hear it.

The nymphs rearranged themselves to sit against the wall of the front of the chariot. Whether out of habit or on purpose, they were lined up tallest to shortest, right to left.

"Bardroy, though those closest call me Bard. Feel free."

"I-I am Mey-Rin!" the she-nymph stuttered.

"Finny!" beamed the third nymph.

And Tanaka finished it off with the same laugh: "Ho, ho, ho."

"That would be Tanaka," Bard explained. "He never says much."

"It is an honor to meet you, your majesty!" Finny said with enthusiasm.

"Your majesty?" Sebastian repeated. Ciel muffled laughter against said man's shoulder.

"You are the King of the dead, yes?" Mey-Rin inquired nervously.

Bard chimed in, "I heard the same!"

"Well," the God explained, "It is my title, but one rarely used. I certainly hope that you do not settle upon addressing me that way. 'Sebastian' is perfectly fine."

"He is so kind!" Mey-Rin flushed.

"Seems rather nice to me!" Finny nodded.

"Well, Ciel has not let him go once, so I assume that he must have some sort of charm…" Bard snickered.

"A wise nymph you are, Bard," Sebastian grinned devilishly, "though I would not let him go even if he wished it of me."

"I do not." Ciel pouted, eyes averted. He was shocked at how easy it was to voice his affection even while in the presence of others. Rational thought became muddled in favor of immediate reaction whenever he was around Sebastian.

"I did not think that you would."

"…Wise-mouth."

"Indeed. Now then, I wonder if I will have to return you four to the surface?"

"Do we have to?"

"So soon?"

"_Now_?"

The nymphs spoke at once.

"Can they stay Sebastian? Please?" Ciel truly was a master of pleading, a deep gaze from beneath the sweep of his lashes all the more alluring because it was done with such unintentional innocence.

"As if I could refuse _that_…"

"I do not know what '_that_' is, but thank you," Ciel pecked him quickly. He could hear a series of hushed giggles below but chose dignity over embarrassment. This sort of thing occurred between himself and Sebastian so often that if he continued to blush at every comment, all of the blood in his body would be permanently trapped in his face!

"You have kidnapped me, so to speak, so I assume that our destination is the Underworld."

Sebastian nodded once. "That is correct. Once we arrive I can find suitable accommodation for your friends. And there is much we have to speak of, better left for a time in which there are less distractions, hm?"

"Is it safe for us to be here?"

"Of course. You roam with me, and my word here is absolute. Yours will be too, when we marry. But that is a topic for the aforementioned time."

"I understand."

Ciel looked down and rolled his eyes; the nymphs were terrible at seeming uninterested, their peeking in random directions far too obvious.

"I suppose I should ask now for their peace of mind," he sighed, "but they are welcome to the wedding, are they not?"

Scarlet eyes gleamed with interest. "I was under the impression that you would not mind a simple ceremony. But a wedding _would_ be rather nice. I can already imagine the splendor of your robes…"

"We will discuss _that_ later, as you said!"

"Oh my. Already I have to conform to my bride's whims."

"Well _I_ have to contend with my groom's. As I see it, we are even."

"So I was right! Ciel really will be a Queen!" Finny exclaimed, and then covered his mouth with his hand, "Oops…"

"We are close," Sebastian observed as the horses' gait slowed minimally. "But on that regard, yes, he will essentially become a 'Queen'."

"Believe that I will be disputing that detail later," Ciel growled. He glanced at the scenery, now clearer than before. It seemed as though they were in an endless cave. The walls of stone were tinted every possible shade of blue and black from top to bottom, and there seemed to be no way of counting the many stalactites that loomed overhead. The formation of the world twisted in intricate ways, forming arches and protrusions of random, sometimes deadly, shapes.

Directly below them was a river, the constant flow of it responsible for the soft rushing sound that echoed around them. Just ahead was where it began, and before it stood where life reached its end: the gates of the Underworld. A barrier between all that lived and all that had perished towered over the surroundings as an ominous welcome to all those whose destinies had led them to this final resting place. Ciel wondered if it was odd that he found it all strangely beautiful. There was something soothing about it, though he could not find the words to convey what he meant.

"That is the entrance, I take it." Ciel assessed from his flesh-and-bone perch.

"It is. This is where the confines of the Underworld truly begin."

"It is… somewhat scary," Finny shivered as he peeked from the edge of the front of the chariot.

Sebastian shrugged, "You would not be the first to think so."

As the horses began their descent, Sebastian finally set Ciel down. Arms remained linked around the boy's waist. They felt the muscle in their hold tense as a deep howl pierced the air and shook the ground.

"It is nothing to worry about," Sebastian assuaged. "Just a nuisance doing his job."

"Who do you mean?"

The perturbed look upon Sebastian's face made Ciel feel uneasy. The ground still trembled as they landed and Ciel could almost picture himself falling through another crevice. Not a pleasant thought.

The nymphs remained in the chariot as Sebastian grasped Ciel's hand and escorted him towards the gates. They had only taken a few paces before the shaking intensified, accompanied by a rising growl. Fear of the unknown made the Young God grasp Sebastian's hand tightly, and in turn made the God of the Underworld chuckle.

"It is nothing to fear, little one."

"It does not sound like nothing!" Just as he retaliated, there was an incredibly loud rumble as whatever the noises belonged to landed right in front of them.

"Watch out!" Bard called out. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Tanaka were in awe at it, though even he horses that had pulled them here seemed unfazed. The restless beast was an immense dog! Its size was undoubtedly its most notable feature- it commanded immediate attention. Though not as large as the gates he outdid the horses several times over. Lupine in build with bright red eyes and clean grey fur from muzzle to tail, the animal took a defensive stance and bore its fangs while its long tail fanned the air restlessly.

Ciel immediately noticed that the dog's attention was drawn to himself and the nymphs behind him. It paid Sebastian absolutely no mind. "What is-?" Ciel began to ask but the question was drowned out by a ferocious snarl.

"Pluto!" Sebastian shouted. He seemed genuinely angry at the monstrosity. "Pluto, come here, now!" Every pair of eyes watched with amazement as the dog's ears perked and his tongue fell out of his mouth and dangled in a very strange grin.

"Pluto?" Ciel asked as the dog bowed, tail waving eagerly as he shook himself from side to side. It then barked and bounded over to its apparent master, its huge paws making the earth shake beneath them. It sat before the Gods with a severely ecstatic look as it gazed at Sebastian, but then it looked at Ciel and began to growl again.

"Please excuse me," Sebastian let go of Ciel as he approached the hound. "He still has a bit of training to get through." He walked over to Pluto and the dog became silent, tail trashing happily as Sebastian approached him. "Ciel, do come here for a moment."

"Oh, forgive me. Did you wish to marry me or feed me to your pet?"

Sebastian laughed heartily at his lover's folly, "Pluto is a hell-hound and guardian of the gates to the Underworld. Hardly my idea of a pet; I rather despise dogs. But he gets the job done well. No one unwelcome comes in, and no one dead comes out. Come now, Ciel, I would never allow such a beast to harm you."

"Fine..." Ciel could hear the worried gasps of the nymphs. That did not help to calm his nerves in the least. The dog's ruby eyes were focused on him, the black slit of the pupil dilating as a fresh growl bubbled in Pluto's throat.

"Since it seems he does not understand I will have to resort to punishment. Not that I mind." The God beckoned his guardian and the dog immediately lowered his large head. As soon as his nose (which looked unpleasantly moist) came close, Sebastian raised one hand and thrust a palm against it firmly. The animal skid back a little, looking forlorn as it sneezed. "Try and pet him now, Ciel."

Ciel wanted to ask is fiancé if he had gone mad sometime along their trip here but he refrained from it. He knew that Sebastian would insist and that he would wind up complying anyway…

This time, Pluto looked at Ciel with fear. He hid his face behind a paw and whimpered, and Ciel felt an immediate twinge of sympathy. Surely the pup did not know any better, right? It was only fulfilling its purpose, after all, he and the nymphs were certainly not a normal sight. Gingerly, he placed a hand on Pluto's paw and stroked over the curve of a toe and claw. When the dog did nothing, he did it again and added a "Good dog, Pluto," for measure. The beast's ears rose again, tail wagging uncertainly as it faced Ciel and nudged him gently. Its whole nose was half his size! Still, if he could not tame the guardian of this world then how could he expect to make a good Queen?

Ugh, those nymphs had him referring to himself as thus now! Ignoring the thought he ran his hands along the top of the dog's muzzle and smiled. "Good boy, Pluto. Much friendlier now, I see. Aaahh! This… this is disgusting!" The hound was lost in enthusiasm and happy to show it with a lick that left Ciel damp with drool form head to toe.

"And _that_ is one of the many reasons why I dislike dogs," Sebastian bit his lip to hold back the laughter.

"I fail to see how this is amusing!"

"Pluto does not." Sebastian gestured to the dog, who was showing off another silly smile. "Neither do your friends from the look of it." Bard, Mey-Rin, Finny and Tanaka all looked like laughter would burst from the seams of their mouths at any moment.

"We may have to work on that," Ciel rolled his eyes. The smell of it was less than pleasant, and it felt a bit sticky.

"I want to play with Plu-Plu!" Finny called out as he hopped out of the chariot. He was able to get within a few feet of Ciel before the canine's anger was brought forth once again. "No!" This time it was Ciel that chastised him. "They are friends, Pluto, understand? Come close and touch him, Finny."

The blond looked hesitant (with ample reason) but chose to trust his long-time fiend, approaching Pluto and touching his fur gently. Again the dog seemed calm, happy as Finny cooed, "What a good Plu-Plu!"

"Plu-Plu?" Sebastian and Ciel said at once.

Finny grinned "I can call him that, yes? For short!"

Ciel looked over to the dog's owner. "Call him whatever you like. If he had not already had a name when given to me, he most likely would not have one now." The other nymphs scrambled out of the chariot to cuddle the dog, who seemed delighted by the attention.

"He was given to you?" Ciel asked as he went back to Sebastian's side to watch the hell-hound play.

"Yes. Pluto's previous owner has a dwelling in my domain. The dog took a liking to me long ago, however, and though I refused him he continued to appear to me. Eventually he was given to me as a gift and I decided to make use of him by having him guard the gates. Mortals often depict him as a three-headed beast, though I cannot imagine that even that many would improve Pluto's dullness."

"Once you are past him, how do the gates open?"

"I can open them myself, but Pluto here knows a trick for such an occasion," Sebastian snapped his fingers. "Pluto. Gates."

The dog toppled the nymphs and turned to stand on his hind legs, pressing both front paws against the gates and forcing them open with one steady push. What stretched beyond the gates looked no different, but they could not know that for sure. There was a series of playful shrieks as the hound, his order carried out, returned to demand more pats and hugs from the nymphs.

"He has to be able to open and shut them at will, since he guards them and alerts me of any mishaps. It saves me a little trouble though."

""Sebastian! You almost sound lazy!" Ciel smirked.

"Not lazy. Just an excellent dog trainer if I do say so myself. Now then, shall we? We can rest and I can show you the expanse of the world afterwards. How does that sound?"

"As long as it involves a hot bath… Just look at this mess." He held up a bit of his robes that were glistening with Pluto's merriment.

"Not a bad idea," Sebastian agreed. "Is that a request for an entirely aquatic tryst this time?" he whispered into Ciel's ear. The young God nudged him with his elbow, "You _would _suggest such a thing!"

"But of course," came the sly grin. "Eliminate that look of false contempt, sweetheart. You cannot hide the want in your eyes very well yet, you know. I can still see it shining through… Such an arduous thing you are. "

"Sebastian. You _will_ atone for lost time with me… later, alright?" Ciel caught Sebastian by surprise as he hugged him from his side, shifting lithe hips against him discreetly, just so he could give him a taste of what that suggestion had caused. When he let go his eyes were fire-and-ice, sapphires burning with desire as he took hold of a hand. "Well then. To the Underworld?"

The God of death bore a smile that was both tender and wicked at once. He nodded. "Welcome to the Underworld, little one."

* * *

**AN:** Can you feel the looove tonight~ **;P**


	13. The abandon, devouring

**Disclaimer:** Check their tush tags. Is my name scribbled on there in sharpie? No? Alrighty then.

**Warnings:** S-M-U-T. What's that spell? YAOI.

**AN:** Hey! I'm alive and a whole year older now, lol. Thanks for being so patient everyone! I took longer than I thought to research more goodies for the story; we still have quite a few characters to drag into the arena *wink* So if you think you know, rest assured: YOU DON'T. **;) **

For those hell-bent on accuracy, Hades' ponies all have legitimate names, but they didn't sound like anything that I could picture Ciel picking out so I chose more simplistic ones. And kudos to anyone who can guess what real-life palace inspired the inside of Sebastian's.

**Lastly:** HAPPY BIRTHDAY YANA! There are a million fans out there who would give their souls to you, you insanely awesome woman!

* * *

"Are you coming?" Sebastian asked the four that were still being held as prisoners by the ever playful hell-hound, Pluto.

He and Ciel were already back in the chariot. Ciel had wondered if the rules of travel (a simple matter of appearing at will) remained the same in the Underworld. While they did, Sebastian still had to mind the horses that pulled his chariot, which meant that they would be using it to travel the rest of the way.

"Aww!" Finny whined. "We have to leave Plu-Plu behind?"

Tanaka appeared atop the unnaturally large dog's head with the same question twinkling in his eyes.

Sebastian sighed. How any one could become attached to that thing in so short a time, or at all for that matter, was beyond his understanding. "Yes. His purpose is to guard the gates of the entrance to this world, so it would make quite the bit of sense for him to remain by them in order to do so."

"I will miss you, boy!" he assured sadly as he pat Pluto's cold nose. The hell-hound keened in disapproval as he shook his head, causing Tanaka to slide down and over the curve of its forehead and snout and onto the ground.

Mey-Rin pet the grey fur of his paw softly, "He _is_ such a sweet pup."

"Once you overlook his size, of course," Bard remarked as he gave his side a pat.

"I am certain it will not be the last time you see Pluto, will it, Sebastian?" Ciel looked up at him and smiled at the faint disgust that tugged on the man's frown. The head of coal hair shook in the negative, "It will not."

"Hooray!" Finny cheered happily. "We will see you again soon Pluto! Be a good boy!" Pluto wagged his tail though his ears drooped.

Mey-Rin kissed his fur. "Good-bye!"

Bard and Tanaka waved as they followed them towards the chariot, "Until next we meet, silly hound!"

Once they were ready to part the horses needed no instruction. They simply picked up where they had left off and began galloping with a whip of their manes and a high whinny. As they flew past the gates they watched as the two doors sealed away the image of a distraught Pluto, who at the last moment tossed his head and began to yowl.

"Poor thing…" Finny lamented. "He must not have much company."

"He sees a large number of souls everyday," Sebastian remarked. "Not all of them like him, but he has had his fair share of admirers. I cannot have him becoming too attached to anyone really, or he would soften up."

"Soften up? He seemed feral enough to me." Ciel countered.

"But a mutt who becomes attached to people will be much less inclined to harm them. Under my own command, and yours it seems, " he smiled at Ciel, "he will not harm those of our choosing. But if he were to befriend everyone that wanders to those gates then quite a few unwanted visitors would gain access to the Underworld."

"I see…" Ciel made a note of that. It was best if he began learning how the Underworld functioned. A ruler with no knowledge of his kingdom seemed rather useless, he thought quietly. Besides that, he was honestly interested in knowing everything there was to know about the place that Sebastian called home.

They were high in the air again, and Ciel noted a clearing in which three seats of stone rose from the ground. One more intricately decorated rose above them, resting atop a large pillar. He only caught a quick glimpse of it but he guessed that it was Sebastian's throne, for the seat appeared to be cushioned by black velvet. Perhaps he could ask to see it up close later. Leading away from the area were three distinct paths after that trailed far apart from one another.

"Where do they lead?" He asked Sebastian as he pointed to them.

"Each leads to a place in which the dead rest once judged. There is one for the exceptional; the heroes of the mortal world. It is called Elysium. Another exists for those of a cruel nature. There they remain imprisoned with the Titans of legend themselves; it is called Tartarus. The last is for souls who lived a plain life, and it goes by the name of The Fields of Asphodel."

"Asphodel, Elysium, and… Tartarus was it?" Ciel recited.

"Very good," the elder God praised, "it seems we will be witnessing the rise of a very competent ruler." Ciel flushed at the approval but rebuked it with a click of his tongue. "What now?"

"You underestimate me Sebastian," Ciel chuckled. He glanced at Sebastian's hand, which rested very close to his. Though he wanted to hold it he refrained from doing so. They had been quite affectionate already and surely that would become tiresome with frequency, right?

He gasped as his hand was taken with a laugh. "I do not think that I underestimate _or_ overestimate. In fact, I find it impossible to do either. You are as spontaneous as can be, never consistent in action nor emotion, but it is a part of your charm."

"Is this the part in which I thank you?"

Sebastian glanced at Ciel's four friends. Sleep seemed imminent for they all wore telltale hooded eyes and a drowsy sway. Tanaka was far ahead; he was already snoring. Perhaps Pluto had been too much for them to really handle. Scarlet eyes were alight with mirth as the hold around Ciel's hand went to his index finger. The God began to stroke the tip of the digit with his thumb, smiling innocently at Ciel's questioning look.

"That part is coming soon." Sebastian continued, drawing a small circle and then wedging the finger between his own index and middle. Ciel looked as though something had knocked the logic out of him, until he felt his trapped finger being stroked between the two, up… down… back up, and then a little flick against the tip of it, exactly the way that Sebastian did to his-

"Y-You are…"

"Yes~?" Sang the offender, innocently so.

Ciel was red from head to neck. "Horribly insatiable."

"You find it disagreeable?"

"No… I suppose not." Sebastian smirked at the confession. After everything they had already done he was _still_ this shy? Where did that minx from minutes before run off to? Ciel seemed to be adept at attracting attention but not quite as skilled with following through… much too flustered by the prospect of what would ensue, but that was exactly what made him so irresistible.

"Goodness!" Ciel said suddenly, snapping the God out of reverie. They were close to his home now. The palace lay in a separate region of its own, the warped walls of the Underworld and dull lighting from above the only form of scenery.

"You truly do love the color black." Ciel commented. Even Sebastian's dwelling was that color! There were few details that escaped the preference, such as the railings of the different balconies and the shingles on the roofs of the towers. Those were all its complete contrast; stark white.

"That robe of yours is not helping me change my mind. You look lovely in both bright and dark colors, Ciel."

"How fortunate," the young God smirked. "Glad that you are able to overlook the drool drying on the cloth."

"You will be able to remedy that." He was reminded.

Once they reached the palace Ciel was brimming with childish excitement. He wanted to flit from place to place and inspect every corner of the lavish home, leaving no stone unturned. It was intimidating, awing- in short, a clear reflection of the man that lived within it.

Ciel watched as Sebastian left his side to release the four horses. "Do they have names?" He asked suddenly.

"They do not." The question took Sebastian by surprise. "Why do you ask?"

"I… wondered if I could name them? Honestly, how could you allow such loyal steeds to go without proper names?"

Sebastian held back a smile. Ciel was much too sweet, hiding so much caring beneath a tone of indifference. "Go on then."

"I think… the one up front and to the right should be named Alcander. The one to his left Cyril. The one below him… Melancton… and the last Thanos."

"Well bestowed, little one. You will not fault me for forgetting them right away, will you?"

"I will only fault you if you do not put forth an effort to _try_ and remember. Now do tell me how we are going to get the nymphs settled? They are up to their necks in their own dreams!" The four horses were let free and Ciel saw them dissipate in a haze of thick inky smoke. He did not doubt that should Sebastian need them again, they would probably reappear from wherever they had gone to.

"I can carry them to the respective room myself," Sebastian explained. "That way you can have peace of mind and forget your woes, as well as Pluto's appreciation of you, in a warm bath."

Ciel sighed in complete relief. "That sounds excellent. Shall I wait here for you?"

"Yes. I will have to carry the nymphs one by one so I do not wake them. Even so it will only take a minute or two." Sebastian started with Tanaka (who was by all accounts the lightest) and disappeared. The process was repeated with the other three until Sebastian returned for Ciel, assuring him that they had all been tucked away in bed and remained sleeping soundly.

"Good," Ciel praised. "I would love to see the entirety of the interior, but I really just wish to relax for a while."

Sebastian held out his hand and helped Ciel off of the golden chariot. It never mattered where it was left, since he rarely had visitors. He watched Ciel's gaze roam as he led the boy up a daunting set of stairs, where the shrewd little one declared, "Skip them," and at once appeared right at the top.

"Are you coming?" Ciel called to him with a grin. He turned to face the sudden warmth behind him; Sebastian had followed suit. "Eager are we?"

"Would you not be, covered in filth after falling into a chasm?"

"Point taken…"

The large doors of the entrance were pushed aside as though they weighed nothing and the ruler of the palace led Ciel inside.

It was far from what Ciel was expecting; absolutely _gorgeous_.

He had been (reasonably so) under the impression that it would be every bit as dark as the outside, but such was not the case. It was impossible to miss the very first highlight of the main room: a large double stairwell. There was an arch beneath it that led to some unknown room, but that, and every wall surrounding them, were deep red and heavily accented by intricate gold carvings.

There were plenty of statues that seemed to rise out of the walls, but Ciel's eyes were immediately drawn to a niche in a wall to the right that housed a pair of onyx crows with rubies for eyes. Above them hung a chandelier with all of its many candles lit, countless others strategically placed throughout the room. The stairs were laden with a black carpet that led to several pillars made of black marble, the top capitals made of the same shining gold. On the whole it was elegant, refined, and terribly unexpected. Ciel had not pegged Sebastian to be a barbaric God (far from it) but the palace was bursting with regal splendor, an air of power, and it was beautifully intimidating.

"How big is this place?" said Ciel weakly.

"Far too big in my own opinion. About 1,000 rooms if I remember correctly. Could very well be more or less, but you can imagine how much use one God can give to that many."

"Why did you have such a large place built then?"

"Ciel, I certainly hope you are not accusing me of harboring a secret love of grandeur. Your father insisted on it as some sort of compensation for having to rule over this region. 'A crow's nest fit for a flock of swans' he said, not surprisingly."

"And just how many swans have been here?" Sebastian could hear the jealousy in Ciel's question. He loved that fiery look in those blue eyes whenever the idea of another lover came into play.

"Just one. He seems to like it but I can never be sure. Not the easiest swan to read, although I think he might be relieved by my answer."

"Your answer does not matter," Ciel denied vehemently. "Why should I give a care as to what you did before my arrival?"

"Well then it is useless to tell you that though I have had my share of trysts, as anyone is bound to sometime or another, never did a single one set foot in this palace. Never was I in love with any of them. And lastly, never was any of them my fiancé. I do not care if I have to reassure you a hundred times, sweetheart, so long as you believe me." Sebastian looked very serious and Ciel instantly regretted his words.

"Forgive me," he murmured bashfully, "I should know better by now."

Sebastian agreed, "That you should."

"But I cannot help but feel that I am ridiculously fortunate…"

The death God leaned to kiss his doubtful lover's forehead. "That makes two of us. How many Gods have a mate that looks so enticing even when covered in a hell-hound's dribble?"

"Sebastian!" Ciel huffed but then the underlying smile rose to the surface. He was being led up the staircase.

"Little one, did you know?"

"Know what?" They reached the top and began a journey down a dauntingly long hall.

"This make me very… happy." There were not enough words to express 'this'. 'This' was many things: Ciel's presence brightening his dim world, the unwavering trust that rested in his palm, the firmly rooted ring that glimmered with the promise of their future…Nothing in the world could have prepared Sebastian for all of the feelings that Ciel awoke within him, but he did not mind it at all.

Ciel looked both pleased and adoring at once, "And I as well. Oh! I take it this is it then?" He asked in response to the abrupt halt before a set of doors.

"This is the bath, or the one closest, anyway. The room at the very end of the hall is the one that I normally sleep in. I have tried to make use of several others but that is the one I became the fondest of, you see. I will wait for you to finish in there." Once he had finished explaining he vanished.

* * *

Ciel's hand felt empty without Sebastian's hold on it. He had been certain that the God would bathe with him, so why the sudden dismissal? Ciel blushed as he opened the doors to the bath. Perhaps Sebastian was too tired to make love to him? That did not change the fact that he still wanted to, and damn the sly God, for _he_ had been the one to suggest it in the first place!

Ciel expected the sight that greeted him: a tub dug into the floor that filled more than half the room. There was a collection of bars of soap and small bowls lining it, several scents permeating his senses at once: honey, lavender, vanilla, ginger, clove, a hint of cinnamon maybe? He could go on trying to identify them but decided not to. It smelled pleasant either way and besides… Sebastian was alone in his bedroom, waiting, doing heavens knew what!

The young God shed his ruined robe, removed the necklace from around his neck and stepped, then sank into, the deliciously hot water with a groan. Perhaps he would dote on himself a bit longer than he meant to after all.

* * *

It was not much later that Ciel picked up his discarded clothes and then realized: he had forgotten to ask for something to wear! He knew that the nymphs were asleep and that no one else (that he knew of) would be around to see him, but still…

"I will have to be swift then," he muttered, horribly aware of his nakedness as he appeared at the end of the hall in front of a pair of huge doors. The handles on them were serpents coiled in on themselves that formed a loop to hold. Taking one and knocking quickly, he grit, "Let me in!"

The door swung open on its own and the gust of air that came with it was especially chilling after having been in such hot water. Going inside, robe held up to hide most of his body, Ciel gaped at Sebastian's quarters. Everything about the room was so… _sensual_.

Along the darkened walls danced many swaying shadows cast by the lit candles that were littered all around. They all rested on holders that rose in height with each row, all of which surrounded the main attraction- the bed. Ciel took a deep breath and inhaled something heady that made him feel quite warm and pleasantly hazy as he inspected the room. It was round, for one, and larger than his own. It rested on the floor but a canopy of black engulfed it entirely. Ciel noted that the edges were trimmed with black plumage, a blanket of the same spilling over the mattress.

"Are you in there, Sebastian?" He asked hesitantly. It was not difficult to see (the seemingly endless candles provided adequate lighting) but there was no sign of the God himself.

"You left me waiting longer than I hoped," came the luscious voice amidst a series of ruffling sounds. "Come to me, sweetheart. I will not bite… not much."

Even from his place within the little sanctuary Sebastian could see anticipation and nervousness vying for a hold over his lover. He very slowly put down the black robes and necklace as he padded over to the bed and ducked beneath the flowing enclosure of the canopy.

Ciel blinked as he looked to his left to find Sebastian chuckling at him. "How do you like it?"

"Clearly everything in this palace is beautiful…"

"I think certainly think so," Sebastian's silhouette came close and sat beside him, fingers sliding along the curve of Ciel's neck like a ghostly kiss. "Just look at you."

The deep hum of Sebastian's timbre thrilled the boy, who knocked the taller God onto the feathery sheets. "Why did you not join me in the bath?"

"I would have if you had asked me to," came the grin. "However, I thought we could do with a proper bed this time. You are the first to see this room, and I should like to claim you in it."

Something about those words- and that delicious scent, what _was_ it?- was making Ciel feel overcome with the thrum of arousal as his lower body rested over the plane of Sebastian's stomach.

"What of all the other rooms?" Sebastian licked his lips at the sight of his fiancé, the musculature of the boy's lightly toned body becoming taut as he stretched above him. There was an animalistic look in those darkened cerulean eyes as the small God leaned his head to nip at his ear.

"We can desecrate them all, one by one, if you wish to." Ciel was rising against him, twitching, and his body was beginning to react in kind.

"I like that idea," Ciel groaned as he flicked at the lobe with his tongue and then ran it along the hill of Sebastian's adam's apple. Such warm skin…

"You smell so sweet," came the hitched breath from beneath him as Sebastian arched his neck in compliance. "I want to guess that you used the bar of honey soap… but I am not entirely sure… easy, kitten. What a hungry side of you this is." Ciel was running hands over his chest now and those delicate fingers were continuously running over his nipples, sure of their intention but doubtful of how welcome it would be.

"Kitten? Another name for me?" Ciel husked as his hips began to undulate of their own accord. "Would you like to mate like a pair of wild cats, Sebastian?" Ciel felt dizzy with want, so restless, aggressive, as he toyed with one of his targets, pinching briefly before grazing it with his nails. The hiss Sebastian emitted made him buck. It was entirely different from before, his thundering heartbeat urging him on, his body absolutely _begging_.

"And how do cats mate?" Sebastian purred as Ciel rocked the curve of his backside against his arousal. The suggestion alone made him throb. Ciel was moving with feline grace, no where close to the innocent thing he had lain with before. The God reached out to run his hands over the skin of Ciel's back and he growled at the very kittenish mewl it caused.

Ciel moaned. "Like animals." He held himself up over Sebastian, drowning in a scarlet stare as he whispered, "With _abandon_."

Sebastian could hardly stand the words leaving that sweet mouth so he sealed them against his lips. There was no shyness or hesitation. The young God demonstrated perfect execution of the act, sighing raggedly every time they parted and holding his tongue captive every time they joined.

"Sebastian!" he keened as the friction became unbearable. "Feels so- _yes- _good!" Sweat and heat and that unnamed fragrance swirled around him, cutting sharply into his senses with every breath. He turned to glance at the thickness resting against his backside and felt taken with it as he teased the angry red of the tip with his fingers.

Sebastian felt an abrupt end to the shameless rutting as hips lifted up and over and the startling smoothness of Ciel's cheek nuzzled against him where he did not expect it. "Ciel…?"

Hooded blue eyes were glazed over as Ciel responded with a soft 'meow' before engulfing him in the slick wetness of his mouth.

So. _Hot_.

Ciel was licking everywhere, body squirming against the feathers beneath him. A hand cupped the heavy orbs beneath the pulsing organ and rubbed gently, kiss-swollen lips nipping the head before allowing it to re-enter the scorching cavern. There was insistent suction and an endearing look of disappointment that Sebastian was sure he could guess the reason for.

"If the kitten is hoping for milk he will have to try a bit harder," Sebastian said (though not without effort) to his enthusiastic lover. "I have a bit more self-control than you may like."

The God should have kept his words to himself, he decided, as Ciel paused and glared at him.

He had never done such a thing, Ciel blushed angrily, and now he was being mocked for a lack of skill? Rebuttal rested on the tip of his tongue but was effectively silenced by his older lover, who rose to take hold of Ciel's own need.

"Look at that. So _wet_ already," Sebastian remarked as he began to stroke up and down teasingly. His fingers glistened with the liquid seeping from the tip. "Oh, but this is not how a kitten in heat would pose at all."

"Nnnh… and how would it?" Ciel managed.

Sebastian ordered against the shell of his ear, "On all fours, sweetheart."

There was a sharp breath at the command and a moan as Sebastian released him. Ciel complied, feeling empty and wild as he did so. He grinned at a sudden inkling, resting his forearms against the lush black covers and raising his hips high into the air. "Is this how you want me?" He cooed silkily. "You want to mount me like an animal?"

Sebastian felt his body tremble at the sight. Ciel was baiting him expertly- rump wiggling impatiently from side to side, hardness dripping steadily beneath him.

"Sebastian," the Queen-to-be beckoned, "make haste, please?"

It was enough to summon Sebastian in seconds, a mouth pressing kisses along a haughty kitten's spine. It slid lower and lower until a Ciel cried out, "_There_… lower…" Sebastian drew a wet path along the end of the boy's spine and over the quivering bud beneath it. "Here?"

"Yes, _damn it_! Cease your teasing!"

Sebastian smirked devilishly at the foul language. Who would have guessed that Ciel would resort to such words? "Ever impatient…" the God chuckled, and did exactly as asked. Ciel screamed into the bed. It felt so intense, invasive, _dirty_…

But too _good_ for him to care.

The tongue was painting circles against his inner walls, slicking him in preparation for the main event as it slid in and out until he thought that he would go mad. Sebastian's palms were caressing his hips and backside until a pair of thumbs crept lower to join the assault. They pulled at the ring of his entrance; stretching.

"Mmmhh," he grit his teeth against the slight discomfort. Somehow even that was making him ache. A finger slipped within him and he whipped his head around. "No, just-! Ah! Forget that!"

"Come again?" Sebastian asked weakly. The inner walls of his lover were squeezing all around the digit. Imagining that blessed embrace _elsewhere_ was driving him crazy…

"I-" Ciel had to catch his breath.

"Yes? Is my kitten at wit's end? What could he possibly want?" Sebastian was rubbing himself against the wanting hole, the blunt head poised as the man's body curved along Ciel's.

"Sebastian-!" Ciel pressed back and clawed at the bed. He could not stand it anymore…!

"Tell me what you want, sweetheart."

"Sebastian," Ciel pleaded, "I want you inside of me!"

"Do you?" The tip was pressing, but only just, never making its way inside. "Do you want me to do as you mentioned? Take you roughly, wildly? Make you scream-" the voice vibrated against the back of his neck, "like an _animal_?"

Ciel whimpered. Words were far beyond his dwindling sanity, but he managed to summon two in a lethal hiss, "_Claim me_."

The scream that tore across the room as Sebastian pressed in was hypnotic; a high tremor of ecstasy.

The dark God was gentle for a moment that lasted mere seconds before Ciel began to use his body, pounding backwards and insisting that he sink in as deeply as he could. There was a flash within ruby eyes before he began to do so, hips flexing hard enough that a mesmerizing 'slap' followed each and every thrust.

His lover was perfect, so tight and hot and shameless yet still so very sweet, as he panted with every movement. It was becoming unbearable, impossibly so, Sebastian thought as he quickened the pace. Even so Ciel demanded more, crying 'harder' and 'deeper' as he bowed gracefully.

"Ciel," Sebastian growled as he appeased the series of wishes. He began a deep grind that rubbed just where he knew it should as Ciel shook and yelled again.

The feral union was nearly at its end- spice and musk ensnared the air while pearl droplets scattered against a midnight canvas. It was then that Sebastian forced the lithe body flat onto the bed. He held tightly to Ciel's hands with each of his own as he drowned in the boy's cries and pounded, thrust, stroked against the one spot he knew would undo him entirely.

The God never touched anywhere else, merely whispered an impassioned "I love you" against the pink shell of an ear, and Ciel was _finished_.

The young God wailed, an uncontrolled melody of completion, as the words made his nerves go numb, his vision white, and his body convulse with the force of it.

Without a single word he was still guiding Sebastian- the molten squeeze of his body forced the man to join him with a final thrust and rough groan.

Ciel closed his eyes and whined at the heat that filled then trickled out of him. Sebastian had marked him for a second time…

There was _no_ possible way that he was going to be able to move right now, he thought, but then felt Sebastian slide out of him slowly and gather him into his arms. He was placed amongst the pillows at the top of the bed and immediately shivered at the embrace of his lover and the soft kisses being stamped along his skin.

"Sebas…tian." Poor dear; his voice was utterly hoarse.

"Hush, sweetheart. You need time to recover… Go to sleep. I will be here to guard you as you dream, and welcome you when you awaken."

"I love you." Ciel whispered weakly as he buried himself in the crook of Sebastian's neck.

Sebastian sighed against him as he dragged the sheets over their spent bodies. "I know it, Ciel. And I you, sweetheart, more than _anything_. Now hush, and rest…"

And so it was together that the lovers left their sanctuary to enter one made of blessed dreams.

* * *

"_This_ is your answer to all of it?" Grell looked at the object that Ann had placed in his palm incredulously. "Those two are probably going at it like a pair of desperate dogs, and _this_ is how you plan on gaining revenge on his meddling little _bitch_?"

"I certainly hope that you are joking, Grell," Ann shook her head with amusement at his choice of words. "You _live_ in that infernal world, so you of all people should know what would happen of he were to-"

"Aha!" The judge exclaimed. "I do see your point! Such a clever thing you are, Red Maiden; I praise that cunning mind of yours!"

Ann's red lips pulled up in a smile. "Then earn my praise and do what you know you have to. If you wish to watch their happiness rot away, that is."

"But surely he knows of that rule?"

"Even so, he will not refuse it."

"Oh? You seem so sure."

Ann tucked a stray lock of red behind her ear as she made her way to the entrance of the cave where they met. "I am, Grell. You see, Ciel will not refuse it because…"

"Yes?" Grell asked excitedly.

A soft, knowing laugh echoed throughout.

"Rachel grew that herself."

* * *

**AN:** Daaamn, Grell. Them's fightin' words. Oh, and maybe you all can't guess but I adore Madam Red and Grell. By now you probably don't believe me, but it's true **XD**

Thanks again for the awesome reviews everyone!


	14. The fates, almighty

**Disclaimer:** Come on. Haven't I said it in enough ways YET? (refer to all previous chapters)

**Warnings:** Yaoi

**AN:** This was such a fun chapter to write! I would like to thank the countless star bursts candies sacrificed during its making, as well as the latest Kuro OVA for that amazing dose of crack **XD**

* * *

The pleasant haze of sleep engulfing Ciel faded as he became aware of a teasing sweep across the plane of his stomach. It was quite gentle, but persistent enough that his eyes began to flutter open and his body stretched and fell lax with a deep yawn. Pupils contracted against cerulean irises as they adjusted to the light that filtered through the black canopy overhead. The warmth surrounding him was from both a blanket of down and Sebastian, who was holding onto him from behind.

"You know," Ciel murmured, "for someone who dislikes being confessed to while unaware, you seem very at ease with touching someone in a similar predicament."

Sebastian chuckled. The sound was still husky from having just abandoned his slumber and the heat of it fanned against a pale neck. "Good morning." The previous comment was ignored in favor of drawing random paths against skin, stopping to trace the circle of a navel.

"Mmm…" came a deep sigh elicited by the treatment, "An excellent one in my opinion."

"You sound thoroughly indulged. Though what with that little performance of yours," Sebastian purred behind him, "I would not doubt it. You were wild, Ciel."

A sting of embarrassment came with the rosy flush that crept onto his cheeks as Ciel argued, "You certainly had no complaints about it."

"I still have none. You were absolutely delicious… I never expected such a blatant surrender to lust. That side of you is every bit as tantalizing as this one."

"W-Which-?"

A shiver shook his frame as a kiss was pressed to the bit of flesh just below his ear. "This one, the one you tend to expose more often. Look at that. You are blushing already."

"If you plan to tease me like this all of the time then I might have a few things to think about before conceding to spend my life with you."

"Now," Sebastian growled, "when will you learn to take that seriously? I already told you, sweetheart. You are mine. Only the one formality remains. Wedlock is the grandest claim over a loved one, but not the only one."

A tongue was laving at the juncture of Ciel's neck and shoulder, accompanied by a press of teeth. The God was gently nipping, sucking at the pale flesh, and there seemed to be an urgency to the way it was done. A feral desperation.

"You are the wild one. What exactly are you doing? You would think I was about to be eaten!" Ciel refused to move despite his protest.

"I want to mark you."

Ciel's voice wavered, "Haven't you already?"

"From within, yes. But I want to put a brand on you. A warning to everyone else to stay away from what is mine, bright red and majesty blooming across you. Let me…"

"S-Sebastian!" The hand on his stomach skimmed lower, grasping unexpectedly and stroking him to acute need easily. Ciel arched a little and his backside pressed against Sebastian's hips with a whimper. The man seemed to think it an invitation as he changed his hold on him, one arm snaking beneath and around his hip to resume the activity while the other nestled between the valley of his rump. It teased at the entrance without remorse, circling and sliding against the tightening ring teasingly, and Ciel gasped.

The motions against his neck felt more fevered than ever as the hands below continued to pleasure the young God, movements exact as if playing an instrument. Not that any instrument could produce the lovely sounds that Ciel was making…

"Ooh!" Ciel nearly squealed as the tip was carefully palmed at the same time that a finger began to press against him. "W-What are you t-trying to- Mmn!" His body jolted as the digit left for a moment and returned, slick with the passions that Sebastian's mouth was treating him to, to slide inside of him.

Sebastian said nothing. He breathed roughly against his smaller lover as he continued feasting on him, wrist flicking back and forth to wave the finger within Ciel's body as the other hand resumed its rise-and-fall affair with an increasingly throbbing organ.

By that point Ciel's hips were moving, though the direction was clearly undecided. Forward to that tight grip, or backwards to the gentle intrusion? "Sebastian," Ciel whined as he felt himself tensing with what he knew would become yet another earth-shattering orgasm.

"There! Again!" he cried as that miraculous spot inside was touched. The command was honored, resulting in a startled scream. Everything Sebastian did to him always felt so amazing-!

"So close already?" remarked the source of his passion with a chuckle.

"I-I cannot help it-!" Ciel cried out.

"It feels that good?"

"Yes!"

"Ciel," Sebastian murmured as he doubled his efforts and earned a high plea from his lover forthwith. Every thrust was a whine, every stroke a moan, and a scream when Ciel could not manage either.

"Mmm, Sebastian, please! _Please_…"

Ciel turned his face to look at him and Sebastian could have sworn that he was violating a cherub; that pretty face was dusted pink, lips quivering, tears of near-satiation adorning the very edges of endlessly sapphire eyes. A vast difference from last night's sinful stare.

"Of course," he replied lovingly, and when he felt the deep throb against his hand and the insistent pull on his finger, he pressed his teeth to Ciel's unmarred neck and _bit_.

"AAH!" The boy screamed, torn between numbing release and this sudden pain along his neck. He knew that his skin had just been torn open, blood spilling at the very same moment that his seed did.

Sebastian began to lick the wound and Ciel's eyes went wide; what was his lover trying to do to?

"That hurts…" Ciel sighed with a wince as lips closed over the wound in an apologetic kiss. Sebastian clearly harbored a more uninhibited personality as well, and it was slightly daunting, but still, Ciel found that it changed nothing.

"I am sorry, little one. I _meant_ to hurt you this time." he whispered over the receding line of crimson.

"You like it… you like leaving traces of yourself on me." Ciel realized as he allowed the God to continue nursing the infliction.

"I cannot deny that," Sebastian said as he looked at the bite, making certain that the flow of blood had ended. It was discolored already, but Ciel was every bit the immortal that he was and that meant that sooner or later, it would heal without a trace. "But so do you. You would let me tear into you anywhere, so long as I never leave you."

"Not if it feels like that every time." Ciel huffed. "Ugh, why do that to begin with?"

"It is a symbol of submission and willingness to be possessed by another. I admit I was a bit harsh with you, but even I can lapse into moments of savagery. Not unlike a certain _kitten_."

"Hush up! That was completely different! Would _you_ want me to bite into the side of your neck that way?"

"You can if you wish to."

"This is so pointless. It will heal in no time at all, you know."

"The principle of the act is what makes it intriguing, Ciel. The end does not always justify the means."

"Come here. You are such a glutton for punishment…"

"Perhaps," Sebastian chuckled as Ciel turned over and immediately placed his mouth over his neck. There was a moment of hesitation before an open kiss was bestowed, lips drawing together to suck harshly at a spot of skin. The young God was so much more careful than his fiancé had been. Teeth were used to apply pressure with caution, never breaking skin. After a minute Ciel pulled away, examined the violet stamp left behind, and kissed it softly. Sebastian was right. Something about the way the mark gleamed against otherwise perfectly pale skin was satisfying.

"Even when you are trying to be severe you wind up being considerate," Sebastian laughed as he ruffled cobalt hair.

"Well, excuse me for being caring."

"Come now, I was pointing out the truth. Do not be cross with me."

Ciel merely glared at the request.

"Sweetheart."

"…"

"_Ciel_."

"…"

"Honestly, I never said it was a bad quality. Now sto-" Ciel cut him off with a snicker.

"You would go mad if I ignored you."

"Woe is me. I will be wed to the world's coldest wife." Sebastian said with a roll of scarlet eyes.

"And I to the world's cruelest husband. What a pair we shall be, hm? Now stop this useless banter and kiss me, would you?"

"Oh? Why should I do that? Not a very _cruel_ act, kissing."

Ciel looked taken aback before a haughty expression took over. "Because I asked you to do so."

Sebastian yawned with feigned disinterest. "I do not think I shall at the moment."

"Are you being serio-! Mmph…" The sudden outburst was silenced with Ciel's demand. He truly loved when Sebastian kissed him; rough and hungry or slow and tender, it was always made him flush with the heat of it. At the moment it was the latter. The dark God's tongue was playing a very sensual round of tug-of-war.

"Nn," Ciel groaned as they broke apart, mesmerized at the sheen of Sebastian's lips.

"Satisfied?" Sebastian asked, cocky as ever, as if Ciel's suddenly lost appearance was not indication enough.

"Mmhm," Ciel nearly purred as he hugged him close. "Love that," he muttered softly.

"I have a feeling that I am going to be a slave of that affection once we marry."

Ciel smiled, "You might just be. Speaking of which, when exactly did you plan on honoring that commitment?" The sapphire ring on his finger was shown off as a reminder.

"As soon as possible. If you have no qualms about the time frame, of course."

The boy shook his head. "None. Other qualms exist, however."

A black brow rose in question, "Such as…?"

"I… I would really like for my mother to attend the wedding, Sebastian."

Crimson eyes stared at cerulean, a moment of awkward silence that was cut short thanks to Sebastian's quick recovery. "I cannot be sure of how wise an idea that would be."

"What do you mean?"

"Do not misunderstand. You can invite anyone you wish to, but if you were to return to retrieve her, you being her child, she would still have ample say over the situation. If she wanted to keep you from me I could tear the whole of Mount Olympus asunder," Sebastian's eyes seemed to glow, "but I would rather not go to such unnecessary lengths. If you were to adopt the title of a ruler of this land, then there is nothing she would be able to do to separate us."

Ciel was horribly conflicted as he sat up. "Why does this have to be so difficult?"

"Many things are just that."

"How am I to know what mother would do to me? She must be furious already; I dissapeared without a trace!"

"Willingly so, may I remind you. There exist people that I could ask for a bit of reassurance, but they are such a hassle to speak to. If I could avoid them altogether, I would."

Ciel watched Sebastian rise out of bed, "Who do you speak of?"

"Within this world," Sebastian explained as the two got out of bed at long last, "there live a trio of beings that watch over the flow of life. They are known as 'The three fates', as they hold considerable say over it."

"That sounds rather ominous. They would be able to tell you what the outcome of our endeavors would be?"

Sebastian nodded as he snatched a pair of black robes out of the air. "This might trail a bit since it is one of my own."

"I believe I can manage," Ciel shot back as they began to dress.

"Alright. Yes, the Fates can indeed tell us what we wish to know. The real question is, _will_ they tell us."

"You rule this realm!" Ciel reasoned as he donned the one-shouldered robe. It did rest on the floor as predicted but it was nothing impeding. "Why would they refuse you anything?"

"I do not rule over them. Your father himself holds no control over them. All knowledge of the past, present, and future is their own. They need not share it with anyone. Though they cannot do anything to threaten immortals they still know what will transpire throughout our lives."

"Wonderful," Ciel sighed as he retrieved the chain and necklace from the day before.

"Is that the feather that I gave to you?" Sebastian, now fully dressed in similar robe, asked.

"The two halves of it, yes. Mother was less than happy when she found it. She recognized whom it belonged to and the rest fell into place. She is anything but a fool; I should have known that she would realize it! But I never imagined that she would be so angry with me… It is horrible, Sebastian. I have never felt so far apart from her, and I miss her!"

Sebastian grit his teeth. This was far more complicated than he had meant for it to become. That pained look Ciel was wearing was something he did not wish to see, heart-wrenching, but how could he allow the little one to waltz back into the arms of the Goddess who had already tried to keep them apart? The possibility of Ciel choosing his former lifestyle over their love was one that Sebastian remained wary of, and in all honesty… it infuriated him. He could not, _would_ _not ever_, consider giving him back. The thought was crude, egoistic, and unfair, but that did not make it any less true.

"I will take you to see the Fates, and you can decide what you wish to do afterwards. It would be better to have some sort of outlook to base your action upon, am I wrong?"

"No," Ciel stood beside him before burying his very vulnerable face in the man's robes, "You are rational as ever… I hope everything turns out well. Somehow I feel as though either choice will leave someone in despair… it is not fair, Sebastian. All I want is this," he squeezed tightly. "You and I, without having to fear for anything."

"You have nothing to fear, sweetheart. Not while I remain by your side."

"What if you do not?"

"Oh, I will. Only you can decide otherwise."

"As if I would."

Sebastian never answered, but thought: _Sometimes I fear that you might.  
_

* * *

As they wandered the main hall of the palace Ciel remembered something of importance: the nymphs.

"Sebastian! Where are Mey-Rin, Bard, Finny, and Tanaka?"

The God's red eyes were amused as they fell upon the boy. "I placed them in a room in one of the upper floors. They were put in capable hands."

"This palace has servants?"

"Someone has to keep up with it." Sebastian chuckled. "Besides, all of this gold is not necessarily to my tastes. So long as my room remains untouched I am willing to overlook the décor, however."

"You were not going to let me meet them?" It seemed suspicious to Ciel, who immediately pictured a myriad of gorgeous beings answering to Sebastian's beck and call.

"If you insist upon it. Though they probably will not be whatever you seem to be imagining."

Ciel mumbled, "I will assess that."

They were instantly in another room where the atmosphere was incredibly boisterous. Ciel barely glanced at the green walls and continuously golden trimming.

"Quite right!" came Bard's booming voice from one edge of a huge bed.

Finny sounded both worried and transfixed. "Mey-Rin… are you alright?"

"N-No! Why is she grabbing there!" She cried out. Tanaka laughed.

A new voice that Ciel did not recognize filled the air, smooth and somewhat disconcerting. "What fine taste my Ranmao has," it chuckled. 'It' was a male dressed in strange robes of dark green that flowed in the same manner as anyone else's, save for the dark red trimming and the clasp at the base of the neck, as well as the flowing sleeves.

"Ah," the man looked up suddenly. His grey eyes were severely narrowed, unruly black hair following the tilt of his head, "The King and his beautiful Queen! She's lovely, Sebastian."

Ciel coughed. "_He_, thank you."

"Really?" The man walked over to Ciel with his hands tucked in his sleeves. "Oh my, forgive the mistake. You have no breasts, but your shape and face are the stuff of trickery. Quite cute, is he not, Ranmao?"

It was then that Ciel noticed the source of Mey-Rin's distress sitting beside her. A woman nodded silently before motioning to him. Her black hair was cut in sharp but flattering angles, long twin braids looping and trailing along her back. There appeared to be two little horns on the sides of her head. It could be hair, but Ciel had no desire to find out for himself. She had startling jade eyes and wore a robe of lavender with details similar to the man's save for the color- royal blue. They also happened to be short to the point of indecency, which Ciel took note of with flushing cheeks.

"Where are my manners?" the man spoke again. "I am Lau, and that would be Ranmao over there. It seems she wishes to get a closer look at you."

"She cannot speak?" Ciel looked at Sebastian nervously, but the man was wearing a signature smirk of amusement.

Lau chuckled, "She is a woman of few words, I am afraid. _Very_ few words. Come now, she would never hurt what may very well be our newest benefactor."

"Benefactor?"

"Oh yes," Lau led him towards the large bed that sat against the wall, the sheets a deep gold as well. "We happily serve Sebastian since he allows us run of the majority of the palace. There is never much to do anyway, so Ranmao and I typically enjoy ourselves or conduct our own duties as we please."

"You are Gods?"

"So many questions," the pseudo-servant laughed. "I am a God of sleep, and Ranmao is a Goddess of death in a physical state. We are twins in what we oversee, since it can often go hand in hand, but thankfully not in any _other_ way."

The smirk on Lau's face implied things that Ciel felt he did not necessarily need to know. As he approached the bed the silent Goddess abandoned Mey-Rin, sitting in front of Ciel and inspecting him with those large and bright eyes of hers. She shifted one leg over the other without concern for the length of her robe, which Bard watched without shame, and Finny blushed at.

"Hey!" Ciel yelped as she grabbed him and held him against assets that he had not clashed with since his days as a newborn.

"Ranmao must think you to be something special, to give out that sort of treatment." Lau laughed. His partner was resting her cheek against Ciel's head without worry as she touched his arm; clearly she knew nothing of personal boundaries!

"Yes. Very cute," she said in an soft and eerily sweet voice.

"She even spoke for you!" Lau laughed. "Dear, have you abandoned me for a betrothed man, Ranmao?"

She shook her head as she pat Ciel's and then released him. The young God sighed in relief and watched as Lau sat. His lap became a throne of flesh and fabric for the clingy Goddess. "Your friends are wonderful; we have been having such a fun time together," remarked the God of sleep.

"He has taste, that Lau," Bard laughed.

"And I like Ranmao, even of she does not speak!" Finny smiled as he held Mey-Rin's hands and jumped up and down on the bed with her. "Though she keeps touching Mey-Rin sort of strangely."

"A _lot_ strangely, Finny. Aaaah!" Everyone watched with mild fascination and slight horror as Finny threw Mey-Rin high into the air and caught her, her pale blue nightgown fluttering gracefully as though it were some sort of performance.

"Fun, right, Mey-Rin?" He laughed while ignoring the traumatized shiver that the she-nymph gave as she clung to him for dear life.

"N-N-Never do t-that again, p-please, Finny!"

"Aw, but it was not too high at all!" By then the girl in his arms had fainted, probably from imagining whatever heights Finny considered to be 'too high'.

"Oh no! Come on and wake up, Mey-Rin, I was kidding! Kidding!" He rocked her whole body back and forth to no avail.

Bard rolled his blue eyes, "I had best make sure she is alright."

Lau was holding back a laugh, "You see what I mean? Hilarious creatures." Ranmao merely nodded her agreement.

Ciel overlooked the comment to assure himself that Mey-Rin was breathing at the very least and let out a sigh of relief as she seemed to resurface from her fainting spell with a groan.

"If I tell you once I wind up telling you a million times, Finny," Bard sighed. "You are not supposed to be that rough with anyone, much less a female!"

"Sorry Mey-Rin," came the apology along with a begging gaze of aquamarine. "I would never hurt you on purpose!"

"Are you alright there?" Bard asked the befuddled nymph.

"Oh, I am! A little shaken but fine! I forgive you, Finny." She smiled. "You never mean to overdo it; it usually just happens."

"Thank goodness!"

"So where might you be off to today, Sebastian? If I may know, of course."

With all the commotion Ciel had nearly forgotten that Sebastian was in the room.

"I have to pay a visit to the Fates," he said without enthusiasm.

Lau's expression echoed the lack of interest. "Oh. That sounds unpleasant! Those three… well, Sebastian knows plenty about them as it is."

"You have no idea who I speak of, do you," Sebastian stated flatly.

The strange God laughed, "I haven't a clue!"

"Please take care of our guests while we are away," the lord of the palace ordered calmly as he ignored the clueless man. "It should not take long, but it will depend on how much fortune we are graced with."

"Understood," Lau nodded. "Good luck to you. To you as well, Ciel. Ranmao and I would love to witness a wedding take place in the Underworld. It would certainly liven it up."

"I will see you later," Ciel called out to his friends. "Do try to stay out of trouble!"

"Okay!" they cheered in unison, Tanaka's laugh tacked to the end for good measure. Ciel walked to stand beside Sebastian and held his hand.

"Are you eady?" he was asked with a questioning ruby stare.

"As I'll ever be." Ciel answered, and then felt himself be whisked away to the place in which dwelled a future he had yet to know.

* * *

Ciel concluded that the three Fates lived in a very morbid setting.

It seemed as dull as every other malformed stone wall of the Underworld, though this was clearly the end of a cave. It led to a large chamber in which he could see the rising trunk of an immense dark tree. Beside it sat a fountain from which very clear water bubbled forth, as well as a busy trio of figures.

Sebastian could feel the hold on his hand strengthen as they approached the Fates.

The first one was a male draped in black who sat at a spindle, piles of differently colored thread at his feet. His dark and layered hair swept to the left, his skin as pale as Sebastian's, and his eyes were a deep and molten amber.

The second fate was many times more sensual, bearing robes of amethyst that were bound to his neck by thick black cloth that blossomed into a bow at the center of the plunging neckline. It was also male, and seemed to be taking measurements of the thread. His hair was a very pale blond, his eyes a beautiful icy shade of pale blue.

The third and last fate was simply stunning. It was a woman whose skin was colored fallow, her curvaceous body wrapped in white. The robes cut off just above her chest, her midsection accented by a rope of navy. Sheer fabric of the same color made an arch that linked from the gold bracelets on her wrists to the back of the robe. Her hair was incredibly long and pale-grey, spilling over her back, a navy flower tucked behind her ear. Something about her face seemed melancholy as her lips remained set in a puckered line of purple, her ocean-blue eyes focusing on her task: she was snipping thread with a sharp scythe.

"We have visitors," came the smooth disinterest of the fate who sat at the spindle.

"Oooh, I wonder who it could be this time!" the second one squealed excitedly.

"We know one of them," the last said softly.

"It is I, Sebastian, God and ruler of the dead, come to seek the council of the wisest three."

"And you?" the blond male gestured at Ciel, "We know who you are, but that is no excuse to forgo introductions."

"Forgive me," Ciel apologized. He already felt an unusual amount of dislike towards the middle fate. "I, Ciel, son of Vincent and Rachel and fiancé to the God of the dead, have also come to seek the council of the wisest three." His voice echoed strongly as he bowed to them.

The same obnoxious fate laughed. "I suppose we shall have to make the newcomer aware."

"I am Claude," began the male in black. "The strings of every life are spun by my hands, delicate and disposable as a spider's thread. Again and again I craft them, and so the past is mine to hold."

"I am Alois," the blond followed almost tauntingly. "The extent to which those lives last is measured by my hand. Whether a cruel second, or decades of suffering, I know what will befall everyone. As thus, the present is mine to plunder."

The woman spoke quietly, "I am Hannah. When life can go on no longer, it is finished by my hands and the touch of my scythe. I cut the thread of their lifespan no sooner than need be, and since I know of every end, the future is my own."

Alois' ice blue eyes seemed to challenge the dark cerulean of Ciel's own. He smiled but the gesture seemed wicked on his lovely face.

"Pretty Queen-to-be. You both desire answers. However, it is _you _who wishes to ask the question, is it not?"

Ciel did not hesitate. "It is."

"So strong-willed! Come then," the youthful deity beckoned with a hand. "Lend our ears that sweet voice so full of despair, and perhaps you will sway us to answer."

* * *

**AN:** I know a lot of you want to know just how large the radius of Rachel's explosion was, but please be patient. We WILL get to her, promise! Ranmao has it so good, don't you think? A lap and the ability to harass whomsoever she pleases, all while running around mostly-naked.** ;)**


	15. The gathering, manic

**Disclaimer:** I'm clearly not the one making money off of the characters below (no matter how much I wish that I was)** :)**

**Warning:** Fates, molestation, and violence! But mostly violence! (I love the fairly oddparents...lol)

**AN: **Sorry for taking so long to update! This chapter was kind of a doozy to write, not because of the length, but because I was lacking motivation from my own silly self to finish it. But have no fear: Alois is still a wierdo, Claude is still a creep, and Hannah is still prone to last minute importance. Problem solved. I think. **O_o  
**

* * *

The young God stepped forward to three different sets of scrutiny.

Claude's gaze seemed calm, calculative, yet oddly fixated. Ciel watched it crawl along his form and then narrow sourly as it flit towards Sebastian. Perhaps Sebastian had earned his dislike sometime in the past, Ciel thought warily. He certainly hoped not; it seemed as though appealing to the fates was going to be tricky enough without the added obstacle.

A disturbing dose of enjoyment and superiority was radiating from Alois. The smallest fate appeared to be the picture of ease, limbs relaxing against the base of the tree they gathered beneath, until you looked into his eyes. Something about the empty blue of them made it seem as though sharp blades of ice were slitting and peering right into the core of one's soul.

Hannah's expression was the most difficult to interpret. She seemed peaceful and tortured all at once. Ciel remembered that she had mentioned being able to see the future; was she constantly watching tragedy and glee unfold in moments that had yet to arrive? The one female of the trio was staring at him gently, but was that sympathy shining in her eyes? And if so, why…?

"Sit!" Alois pat the ground as though it were the most luxurious fabric. "We have not had a guest in a very long time!"

"I do not suppose this would be the easiest place to come by for visits," Ciel reasoned. He tried to keep his tone as respectful as he could manage when talking to such an eccentric being.

The blond giggled, "No, I suppose not! It is better that way. Do you have any idea how time consuming it is to keep track of every life in existence? It is tiring, boring even. And then there are the precious few who come to us in search of knowledge, interrupting, always greedy, never asking if we would like anything in return."

Ciel sat a safe distance away from the fates but his heart leapt as Alois came close, the cloth of his robes trailing on the ground as he crawled. His hands were on either side of Ciel's face before the God could even think to react.

"_You _are different. I can tell… You can see it too, Claude, can you not? Even Hannah, it seems. You are frailer than most but incredibly rich… so _pure_. The center of your existence glows bright blue, did you know that?"

Ciel was focused on maintaining his composure as he breathed. Alois smelled like blossoms mingling with the cloying touch of something impossible to name. "N-No, I did not. I am honored by your words." Better to ignore the slight insult…

Even Sebastian was impressed with how Ciel was handling the ordeal as he stood his ground and watched the interaction carefully.

"How sweet," Alois was stroking his hair and it was the equivalent of an insult. The way he looked at Ciel was full of the endearment one held when caressing something lesser- a pet, a coveted possession; anything but the being that he was. Clearly, the fate was treating this as a sort of game. Ciel had no intention of losing. There was quite enough at stake.

"Now tell me, what would you ask of us? Ah, but more importantly, what will we ask of _you_?"

Already the prospect was beginning to look grim. Ciel knew that he must tread carefully but had little idea as to what the deities might wish of him. The stare of Claude's honey eyes and the fallen look in Hannah's only served to unnerve him further.

"Alright you two, speak up!" Alois snapped at his fellow fates. Claude remained unfazed, whereas Hannah actually seemed alarmed by the sudden shout. "Ciel wishes for an answer; what price must he pay for it? Let us debate! Rise and rattle those ancient bones!"

"Honestly," he slumped back onto the ground to sit, "you would think they were mortal weaklings with the way that they laze about… Claude, you insufferably emotionless wall! What would you ask of him? I am _not_ going to do all of the work!"

Claude rose from his place by the spindle and strode over to where Ciel sat. He leaned down on one knee and though the motions were akin to Sebastian's proposal of marriage, the feelings it evoked were not even minimally similar. For the first time in his life Ciel felt inexplicable abhorrence. Something about this man was horribly unsettling…

"We rarely come by a prize such as this one," he began in a voice that, again, reminded Ciel of Sebastian, save for the monotony that ruined its deep pitch. "Purity seems to have been well-sowed by the look of things, but…" Claude said with a devious smirk as he stared at the fading imprint upon Ciel's shoulder. A hand reached out to touch across it, creeping like a ghostly spider, and Ciel was so consumed by disgust that when he realized where the _other_ one had settled- much too far into the juncture of his thighs -his reaction was immediate:

A hand collided with the side of the fate's face so quickly that all that remained was the ghost of a high echo, and several wild eyes staring in his direction.

Ciel had never hurt another person in all of his life, had never wanted to. Then again, he had never been touched in an intimate place against his will. He looked at the damage he had inflicted with a thrill of fury and disbelief. Claude had several perfect lines of red painted across his cheek, for where the little whelp had struck he'd had the nerve to sink his fingernails in as deeply as he could.

Time seemed to stand still. The very tips of Ciel's fingers were dyed crimson, a testament to the lacerations. No one made any attempt to react… until a sanguine droplet fell to the ground and ushered in calamity.

A hand reached for Ciel, only to be thwarted by a wall of darkness that was bound to a glowing shadow of ultraviolet and ink. It waved back and forth like stormy sea, a terrifying thing to behold as it filled the air with unbridled wrath; Sebastian, fueled by outrage. He was silently livid as the strange aura curled around him like a living cloak, as if he were engulfed in and impervious to the sinister veil. Ciel had never seen anything so marvelously terrifying.

In a movement that could have been betrayed by a mortal's blink Claude grimaced and made his second attempt at the Ciel. Fate and God grappled as Sebastian caught each hand with his own before they could land a blow. They stood their ground, both beings believing that they possessed more strength than the other when in truth they were evenly matched. A forceful push from either side was the proof; it was to no avail. Feet sank into the ground as the pressure of their exertions mounted.

Despite their immortality, Sebastian and Claude were each set to end the other as they grasped at each others hands, eyes livid, the red and gold tides of a warring flame. The sounds that they made were blood-curdling; they were the growls of two-legged beasts.

"_You would dare to lay a hand on a fate_?" the deity rasped.

"After its vile hands have tried to touch something of mine? _Gladly_."

A sickening sound filled the air- a resonant crunch- forcing the combatants to pull away from one another with near-snarls as they held up limp hands with fingers gnarled beyond use.

Ciel felt all of his awe and fear burst free from his throat. "Sebastian, are you-?"

"_Perfect_."

The voice he knew so well had never sounded so chilling, a burst of anger licking along the edges, a promise of destruction; death's lullaby.

"Let me see!" Ciel leapt up with no regards to an equally shocked Alois and ran towards Sebastian. He became engulfed in the blaze that coiled along his lover's body as he took cautious hold of a hand. It did not harm him. Though he knew that the wounds would heal the sight of them made his stomach churn; several fingers were snapped so badly that shards of bone tore through the raw flesh.

"Just what in hell's name is this?" he screamed at the top of his lungs, the cry a vicious lilt that meshed with Sebastian's ragged breaths. "What do think you-! Let me go, Sebastian!" The God had wrapped his arms around the boy and allowed his breathing to slow as he clutched him. Blood began to run down the length of Ciel's hands and along the ebony trail of his robe.

"Release me this instant!" he squirmed violently, "I-! This-! _You_!" Ciel continued to yell at the fate who had wounds of equal degree, "_I will kill you by my own hand for touching him_!"

Claude had the nerve to smile. "Neither one of us will die, you know."

The words were all it took to send Ciel's blood boiling- "LET. ME. GO!"

"Relax, sweetheart," the endearment indicated some semblance of recovery. "I have been through worse, and he is lucky that his strength is on par with my own… It will mend soon enough. Breathe easy now…"

"But he-! And _look_ at this!" Ciel was frantic as he eyed the severed bones. "_He hurt you_! He hurt you, Sebastian! I-! Why will it not stop _bleeding_? Forgive me! I should have listened to you! We would never have come here in the first place if I had!"

"Do not apologize, Ciel. There is nary a God who would expect any of this from such a revered being. A pity that he cannot spin himself threads of _aptitude_ or _respect_. Is this the insanity that your endless chore has led you to?"

"Do not think yourself so exemplary, Sebastian. Taking a mother's first-born and plucking its innocence is nothing to boast about. Besides… You have sampled all of the fruit's flesh, so would it really hurt to share the pit?" Claude mustered.

"That is none of your concern!" the boy yelled. "Utter another word and I'll have more than the skin of your cheek you _despicable_-!"

It was certain that Sebastian had _allowed_ his grip to fail as a successfully baited God burst free from his hold. Ciel managed very few steps towards Claude before Alois appeared to create a blockade between them.

"Although I cannot agree with his actions," pale eyes narrowed as they glanced at the dark fate, "I will not allow you to harm him any further. Do not act so high and mighty, especially when you happen to be someone of so little threat. You cannot do even half of the things that your father and mother can, and you would still threaten others?"

A chilling laugh echoed throughout the cavern, "Pathetic! Your strength does not match our own! What would you do, grow a pretty flower and wave it at me? _Please_. You are no better than a portrait; a feast for the eyes and nothing more. Beautiful, clearly tempting, but weak. Save yourself the trouble. My only regret is that the bastard _does_ deserve punishment for touching you; who would want to sully their hands with someone so _useless_?"

"Do you hear me, Claude?" There was a soft flurry of purple as the small fate turned, "If you are ever foolish enough to touch another being like that again, _I_ will be the one to punish you. How would you like to spin thread with broken hands _and_ a severed neck?" Alois made the threat sound like a saccharine poison.

"Ciel!" Sebastian shouted as the God threw himself at the fate. Alois lay on his back as fingers wrapped around his throat. Despite it, he made no attempt to move.

"Go on," he urged calmly. "Injure me. Give me a set of wounds to match Claude's. Or perhaps you will try to crush my throat? Gouge one of my eyes?"

Frenzied pants left Ciel as he grit his teeth but made no attempt to harm Alois.

"You cannot do it," the fate smiled, "for your desire to do so is minimal. Harming me will not make up for your inability to protect your loved one. If you had any sense at all you would release me. I am by no means as controlled as Claude, or that mate of yours. If I lunge at you, you will be leaving our dwelling in pieces."

Ciel bowed his head, shaking, as his hands slowly let up on their grasp. Imprints of blood stained the column of the fate's ivory skin. He felt Alois take advantage of his faltering as the blond maneuvered himself away from the cornered position with a labored huff.

"There now… as I thought. That bright blue is so empty; not a trace of true malice no matter how deep into hell you sink, and you've sunk as far as one can go, since this is its equivalent." Thin fingers picked up traces of dark red as Alois ran his hand along his neck, looked at them, and then frowned. "Your naivety disgusts me more than I thought it would."

Ciel found it difficult to say anything. Every word could have easily been a physical blow; it felt as though he had been pummeled. His head was pounding, heart ready to burst, nails digging into the palms of his hands.

"Unforgiving and blunt as the present itself, as always, Alois." Claude remarked.

"As I should be. Meanwhile you remain content with repetition of anything, as those who dwell in the past are wont to."

"Wounded again."

"I would speak less if I were you, Claude. _Much_ less."

"Were you not the one who so eagerly agreed to help the God? The fault is not all mine."

"But who decided that violating him was fine? Was that I as well?" Alois appeared to be roused as he went to the man, looming over him with contempt.

Claude answered with disinterest, "I only did what you and I both had in mind; do not be so jealous."

"You arrogant-!"

"Stop this!" It was Hannah who finally rose to quell them. Her silent nature made the demand all the more startling. "Nearly every waking moment I am bringing about the end of another life. I have seen enough conflict, disease, famine, and death to last me my eternity... And yet an eternity of it is what will always await me. I have no desire to hear your mounting threats of the same towards one another. End it."

Ciel immediately realized why, of the three, Hannah seemed the most exhausted: The flow of time that she watched was an endless number of stories that all came to the same morbid conclusion.

"It would be in your best interest to return to your post, Claude," she faced him with hard eyes. "You have done enough. And you, Alois." The blond looked to her with wary obedience, "fetch me the thread of Ciel's life. There are more than enough amends to make thanks to the both of you."

At once the boy moved his hands about a foot apart until a shining string of the same length fell from the air and into Hannah's outstretched hands.

"Because of what has occurred I will grant the one question that you have, Ciel. You will not have to give us anything in return, but you will have to make a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Because Gods are immortal the thread woven for their lives is always ongoing. We prefer to focus on the fleeting lives of mortals and work on the extension of Gods' whenever we can spare the time. As thus, fate is not always spun onto the thread punctually."

"I understand. But how does this lead to my having to make a decision?"

Hannah held up the thread for Ciel to see. It was a thin line of blue, bright as Alois had described his 'center' , the edges a luminous silver. "Your thread has yet to be lengthened, so I will offer you a trade. Knowledge of one destiny for the absolution of another. Should you choose to receive an answer we will secure its occurrence to your life, but whatever that path holds will also be made irreversible at the same time."

"So knowing the answer to his inquiry will inevitably lead to its development." Sebastian clarified as he continued to lean on Ciel. His red irises narrowed as he spied Alois tending to the wounds on Claude's face rather tenderly.

"Yes," Hannah nodded. "I would offer time in which to think it over, but life and death is a cycle that stops for no one. We always have much to tend to, so what will you do?"

Ciel's mind was racing alongside the erratic pulse of his heart. Sebastian could feel it beneath a wrist. "You do not have to do anything at all, Ciel, if you do not wish to. Remember that."

"No…I wish to, Sebastian. We came here to unveil the consequence of our marriage, and that is exactly what we are going to do. What _I_ am going to do. All of that violence, this," he looked the God's injuries bitterly, "will not be in vain. Please, Hannah. My question is this: if-"

"I know your question, Ciel," she interjected. "I am bound to the future, if you recall. You wish to know if going back to Mount Olympus to retrieve your mother would end well, yes?"

The young God nodded.

"Then here is your answer: It would not. If you go to her, I can promise you that you will be parted from Sebastian forever. How and why are not for you to know, but rest assured that it is certain. That said, I assume that you will want to remain in the Underworld and marry."

"…Yes," Ciel nodded weakly. What little hope he had of sharing the precious ceremony with his mother had just been smothered. He could not help but feel the pained disappointment flood his thoughts.

Hannah nodded, her curtain of long hair swaying with the gesture. "Then it is settled. You will forgo a return to the surface, marry, and the rest… well, that is for you to live out."

"I thank you upon both of our behalves, Hannah," Ciel lowered into a bow.

"You are welcome. I would wish you good fortune, but sadly, I have no need."

"You already know how it will end."

Hannah's deep cobalt eyes looked hazy as she nodded. "I know how everything will end, Ciel. _Everything_. Consider yourself fortunate to be able to wander so blindly. It is in that way that happiness is found; when you are able to put misery aside. Alas… that is not a gift that I possess, or ever will… Until we meet again, perhaps later than sooner, yes?"

"I believe that to be a wise idea. Until then."

The cavern was a blur as Ciel took hold of Sebastian's robe and took to the exit as quickly as he could. Echoing footsteps dissipated upon their departure and Alois began to laugh.

"That was ridiculous!" the middle fate squirmed into Claude's lap. "Here, lecher, let me see those fingers… they seem fine now. The bones have shifted back into place, at least. You are lucky that the quarrel did not get very far."

An incredulous look was shot at him as they made themselves cozy upon the ground, "How so?"

"Who knows what Sebastian might have done otherwise! That amount of patience is a virtue! It seems that he and Ciel are one another's weak points though, does it not?"

"So it seems."

"Ah, well. You remain in one throttled but functioning piece. Those hands are meant to weave the inches of life unto everyone; you need them. Fingers that twine irony together; joy to sadness, sin to morality, and eventually, that life to death. Beautiful."

"Your idea of beauty is warped."

"It has been a long time. Do not expect it to change. Besides, we are all warped in one way or another. Look at Hannah, secretly cruel, revealing one thing and not another. Perfectly sly!"

"Whatever do you mean?" Hannah faced them calmly.

"You told Ciel what would happen if he were to revisit his mother, but failed to mention what would occur if he should _not_."

"Ciel received the answer to his question. I could not give him anything more; the future is not to be exploited for selfish gain. I am certain that even you can guess where the current situation will lead."

"My! Did you hear that, Claude? It seems the little dear is going to suffer quite a few consequences! How _does_ it all reach resolution, Hannah? I want to know!"

Hannah sat back in her place, picked up her scythe, and began to slit bits of thread one by one. Lament was swimming in her lowered gaze.

"Temporary bliss… a sweet reminder of the past… the earth, crying… and a knot that has yet to be unraveled…"

"What does any of _that_ mean?"

"It is what his future holds."

"Which is…?"

She sighed as the pieces of thread at her feet, torn lifelines, ceased to glow and became tiny mounds of dust that would never again be whole.

"I prefer not to say."

* * *

Sebastian had barely made it into his room before being forced to sit by Ciel, who insisted on checking his injuries.

Both hands were a dark shade of pink- still somewhat tender- but the bones were properly set and the skin was almost completely healed. Thank all things divine that they were Gods, Ciel thought as he very carefully touched and pressed to ensure himself of a full recovery. He could hardly help his paranoia; he had never seen such a gruesome injury! Sebastian's lack of concern led him to wonder just what sort of brutal act would alarm him.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly as he gently wiggled each finger back and forth.

Sebastian cocked his head curiously and managed a smile at the genuine concern. "Not at all. It was not intolerable when broken, either, though the sight of it implied otherwise. I should be the one asking if you are well; the things that you saw today were wholly out of the norm for you."

"We fall in love, meet in secrecy, become engaged, and then you take me to the Underworld where I am licked from head to toe by an overgrown pup, appraised by your housekeepers, and then attacked by what can best be described as insane fortune-tellers… do tell me where normalcy fits into the summary."

"It is a good thing that you seem to be handling a lack of it so well then," chuckled the death God.

Ciel sighed. He was not in the mood for Sebastian's carefree wit at the moment. Everything that had just happened was still setting in, particularly the words that Alois had spoken. They weighed heavily in his thoughts. He really had been unable to do anything… was he really so…?

"Sebastian?" Ciel's gaze was hidden beneath the fringe of his bangs as he lowered his head. He slipped his hand out of Sebastian's hold. "I will not be of so little use to you the next time you are in danger."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"My actions were useless! Everything that I did was in vain! You deserve to marry someone stronger, someone who commands as much might as you do! How well can I rule beside you when I cannot _do_ anything?"

"Come now. The fates and I have lived your short life many times over, Ciel. You cannot expect to compete with beings whose power has existed for so long so soon. You are young yet and have all of the time in the world to become stronger, and you will. Not that it would change anything. You could be weak as a wilting plant and I would still prefer you over anyone."

"But I would not!" Ciel shook his head. "What if the other fates had tried to harm me as well? You would have fought all three while I played the part of damsel in distress?"

"If need be. Remember that you will always have my strength at your beck and call no matter what."

"I want my own, Sebastian. I do not want to rely on you for everything!"

"Come here," Sebastian's expression was serious. Ciel sat beside him and looked away pointedly but the distress in his eyes was clear. When the God attempted to cup his chin to coax the boy into facing him he received a rebellious grunt as Ciel pulled away.

The reaction was most unlike him. "You are being stubborn," warned the man.

"And you are being foolish… I do not want you to be the one solving every problem, quelling every dispute, caring for everything on your own! I should be able to do so as well!"

Ciel gasped as his head was gripped firmly and then turned to face his fiancé.

"You will. Do you not understand, Ciel? One day you will, but for now…" Sebastian picked up his body as if it were light as cotton and placed it onto his lap. "Rely on me, if only a little. Your inability to do so is a hair's breadth away from insulting me. Strength is not only that horrible display that I put on, but the ability to know when to humble oneself and seek council from others when it is needed. To attempt to handle everything on ones own to the point that it becomes too much to bear equates to impudence, sometimes arrogance."

Warmth flowed between them as Ciel burrowed into the God's neck and linked arms behind his back. "Okay."

"I daresay that you are complying too easily. I was braced for a rebuttal."

"No need to be. One must also be able to recognize proper advice. You said it yourself: you have lived for much longer than I. The wise thing to do would be to learn the things that you are capable of teaching me; do you agree?"

"I always knew that there was something that I liked about you apart from that sweet face."

Ciel could not hold back a laugh, "Idiot. I should hope so!"

"There is that usual cheer of yours. Now, shall we stop dwelling on the past? You saw what that did to a fate. We have yet to decide when to marry."

"As soon as we can. That is what you wanted, was it not?"

Sebastian leaned back to look down at Ciel, who detached himself from his hideaway to peer up at him. "But is it also what you want?"

"Of course it is." The blush that flourished alongside the statement did not go unnoticed.

Sebastian thought aloud, "It should not take long to piece together. We shall have a gown made for you, first. Then-"

"A _gown_?" Ciel scoffed.

"Something extravagant that befits you. Perhaps a more elaborate robe. You did not think that I would allow you to marry wearing one of my own, did you?"

"I would not care one way or the other."

"As I was saying… a _robe_, I suppose I should have another ring fashioned-"

Another interruption, "No! I like the one that you gave me!"

"That much?"

"Very much! Can you not take it off of my finger on the day of the wedding and use it again?"

Smiling, Sebastian assessed the situation, "You are not going to part with it even if I beg, are you."

"_No_."

"Fine… robe, the ring has been forcefully taken care of… I was thinking that Mei-Rin would make an excellent flower-girl, or nymph, rather."

"I think she would enjoy that! I will have to ask her."

"Good. I suppose I will have to make contact with the God whose task it is to bless marriage, and that should be everything. It should not take longer than a few days."

"I do not mean to put a damper on your enthusiasm, but do you think we could discuss it later? We remain caked with blood, and truth be told I am somewhat tired."

Sebastian gave in, "If we must. Would you like me to join you in the bath this time?"

Ciel's response was a grin coupled with the answer that Sebastian used so frequently: "If you wish to."

There were many things that had yet to settle, Ciel knew. He still missed Rachel, could already see himself rising above the ground to see her at long last, but it was difficult to dwell on the negative when there was so much happiness to anticipate.

Hannah was entirely right. Ignorance was bliss… at least until the time came for reality to bestow a rude awakening.

* * *

"How odd! Sebastian forgot to come and check up on the number of dead that we judged today! Do you think that something could have happened?" Ronald was trying to check the parchment engraved with the many names of the mortals whose souls had been sorted, moving around to peek at it from behind William's shoulder.

"Considering his infallible timing on the whole, I am inclined to think so. I was considering paying a visit to his quarters to ensure myself that all is well. It only takes one mistake to cause extensive damage around here and I want no fault for it."

"Ah, William, as serious as ever," Grell cooed. "I agree with the idea wholeheartedly~!"

Ronald laughed, "You only say that because you cannot resist the idea of going to Sebastian's palace, can you, Grell."

The red haired judge waggled a finger. "So _judgmental_! Can a fellow judge not try for a job well done without being suspected of ulterior motive?"

"Any judge but you," William replied with a roll of his eyes at the unamusing pun.

"William, you wound me time and time again, but a verbal sting from a man so handsome is still so very sweet!"

"An irrevocable masochist, I think." Ronald sighed.

William nodded, "Unfortunately so. Well then men, shall we? Regardless of whom it benefits, I would like to get this out of the way."

"To the gorgeous palace of a gorgeous God~!" Grell sang with a gleam in his peridot eyes.

_To the place where a common enemy sleeps unaware_, he thought with malicious giddiness.

* * *

**AN:** The judges are coming, the judges are coming! **XD **Thanks for all of the input you guys have given me so far! It's reassuring, especially since I've never written anything this long (and getting longer). Hope you're still enjoying it!


	16. The epitome, shattered

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them. Promise.

**Warning:** The usual yaoi. Remember, button is always there to aid you.

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who continued to harrass me while I neglected this! I never meant to abandon this for so long, but the zeal that I had when first writing it faded somewhat, and I refused to continue without it. All or nothing; that's just how I feel about writing. Forgive the short chapter, but I'm easing myself back into this.

* * *

"Ahh~! Why is it that we are not allowed to come by more often?"

"That disturbing reaction of yours, for one," William answered. Grell was squirming with unrestrained delight as the three judges stood at the entrance to Sebastian's palace.

"I have only been inside _once_! When we were appointed; do you remember?"

Ronald chimed in, "Who could forget? You were so busy staring at the décor that you walked right into a wall!"

"Be quiet! Such a splendid home demands complete admiration! But oh, I have always wondered what Sebastian's _room_ looks like; a dark and sultry den of love, I am sure~!"

A stern reprimand left William's throat. "Grell, if you do not calm yourself within the next minute-"

"Oooh, William, do you know how _intriguing _you sound when you are making threats? Do you? It is absolute _ecstasy _for the ears!" flailed the red-head.

The remark caused a look of horror to seep into Will's composed expression. Ron smirked softly; only Grell could bring about such a reaction. At least this never ending game of threaten-and-disgust had moments in which it was fleetingly amusing…

"Do you think that it is safe to just go inside? I mean… look at how immense this palace is! Would knocking really be of any benefit?"

Grell chimed in, "Ronald has made a valid point! Let us go inside and into the private land of death's graceful ruler, shall we?"

William did not hesitate to yank him back by a handful of crimson locks. "And if he considers us unwanted guests? Who will be taking the blame for _that_?"

"Ouch! Will, _do_ let go of me! I have no qualm about your passionate grip but surely my hair will come free at the roots if you continue to abuse it like that!"

"Oh? I thought that you were inclined to a bit of pain," the judge asked in a flat tone, the inquiry accented by another harsh tug.

"Ow! So merciless! What you say is true, but I would not sacrifice my beauty for it!"

That prompted William to release him. "We will all become a sacrifice, I believe, if we do not arrive at an adequate solution to this little problem. Perhaps you could use the mind buried far beneath those locks of yours to help us do so?"

"I know!" Grell said excitedly, sudden epiphany making his voice chime high. "Let us knock, and if no one answers then we will go inside! It is risqué, but we cannot have our work go unchecked! Do you remember the one time that we accidentally sent a hero to Tartarus? We were still inexperienced with judging, but Sebastian was furious! Oh, so unforgettably _furious_…"

"Ugh. Just knock the door and spare me the insight into your memories, I beg of you…" William groaned.

"You really are a kill-joy William. See if I ever share any fond memories of _you_," a tongue stuck out of columns of sharp teeth as the task was carried out. It began as a very gentle rapping and quickly escalated: a knock, a thump, a pound, and then a final series of frenzied beatings. The sound echoed throughout the empty expanse of land before Grell spoke again, "I suppose that we will have to enter uninvited. What a shame."

"Just make sure to look in front of and not above yourself this time," Ronald warned playfully as Grell huffed and disappeared into the entrance of the palace.

The fellow judges followed suit and the trio stood within the entrance hall together, all equally unsure of how to proceed. The palace was as empty as they could recall it having been but the idea of looking through every room (there were far too many, they knew) was quite unsavory, not to mention potentially fatal. Entering Sebastian's home uninvited was one thing; combing through it was a blade of a different, sharper, and deadlier make.

"Now what to do…" William thought aloud.

"Walk around and call his name until he hears our voices, perhaps? It is not as though this palace is heavily occupied; surely he will become aware of our presence eventually."

Grell nodded at Ronald's suggestion. "What other option do we have?"

Soft green eyes rolled as William conceded to the unpleasant situation. The overwhelming richness of the palace's interior was lessened acutely by the simple fact that their presence here was unnecessary. They should not have to go out of their way to find Sebastian; he knew their routine better than anyone, he being the one who had established it! But their world required the order that he kept, his supreme say-so, and what if something really _was_ wrong?

The stoic judge led them up the right side of the large double stairwell. "Come on then, and tread carefully."

They began to walk and call the God's name, three distinct tones: One a tremor of excitement, the second a good-natured effort, and the last a bothered and monotonous plea for the endeavor to come to its end.

* * *

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you," Ciel assured softly.

Having bathed and washed away all evidence of their violent encounter, the pair was more than content to laze quietly upon the haven of silken down that blanketed Sebastian's bed. It had not been the pleasant affair that the man had anticipated: their second aquatic encounter was nothing more than air heavy with unspoken woes. The darkened blood upon their flesh had left them in violet rivulets, each drop dissipating into the warm water like a fading nightmare.

The atmosphere was decidedly strange, a mixture of tranquility and silent tension. As Sebastian sat he observed the odd feeling emanate from his young lover, whose bare body, though limp and relaxed, did not match the anxiety that churned within cerulean eyes.

It was vain to think so, but the king of the dead could not help indulging in the thought that, even in this state of despair, Ciel was strikingly beautiful. His hair was still somewhat damp and thus a bit curled, unkempt waves framing his face like a dark halo. Ivory skin retained a minimal flush from the heat of the water, the color blending beautifully with the glow cast by the candles lighting the room. The shadows wrought by them outlined every contour alluringly, and a ruby gaze admired the sight.

"Sebastian," Ciel murmured softly. It startled the king out of his intense scrutiny. Carnal interest fled quickly then, concern rising to take its place as he appraised his lover's listlessness.

Baited by a pair of outstretched arms, Sebastian approached Ciel only to have the façade of their delicate appearance ensnare him. Untrained strength of divine beings held fast to his back with much more force than he knew the youth possessed, and more still as he was flipped onto his back.

Malice was not a driving force behind such an action, the king deduced, as he blinked away the momentary confusion to find himself face to face with the younger God, who was biting back a grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth insistently.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked as a smile triumphed. "I was only toying with you."

Mock-seriousness answered him. "Toying, little one? Your roughest bout of play yet, I think."

Ciel frowned. "Did I hurt you?"

Sebastian smiled at the worried tone of the inquiry. "I am afraid not. Your strength will have to mature for a handful of centuries, at least, before you can hope to manage such a feat. I attest to the fact that you do bear more force than I surmised, especially when reminded of your years," he chuckled at the enthusiasm that lit Ciel's blue eyes, "but you are still a fledgling, Ciel."

Huffing and somewhat annoyed at the truth of Sebastian's words, Ciel sat up and beckoned him to do so as well. A shudder was suppressed as Ciel reached up to place palms upon his shoulders and run them along the sinew of his arms, skimming over his hands and caressing flawlessly healed fingers.

"Before… with the Fates… were you bearing flames?" Ciel asked with an expression pinched with curiosity.

"Ah, yes. That element falls beneath my command."

"I never knew of it until then. Will you show me?"

Suddenly the lighting in the room grew bright, the flames of every candle around them rising and then settling down just as quickly. Before Ciel could comment, Sebastian presented his hand to him and the boy watched with fascination as a flame grew in the center of his palm, weaving back and forth almost merrily.

"You may touch it, if you like. It will not harm you."

The darkness that had shrouded Sebastian before had not harmed him either, Ciel recalled as he reached out.

"It is so warm," he said with wonder as his hand slipped through the fire that continued to move constantly, as if it were a living source of light. "And so beautiful. The very same colors of a sunset."

"I never realized such a thing," Sebastian answered, but it was true. It was just like the haphazard sweep of a sunset- gold, orange, and deep flecks of russet dancing in unison. It brought a loving smile to his face as he watched Ciel sweep his fingers against the heat again and again with an almost childish fascination. The flame then grew as it glowed bright white and settled into a vivid blue.

"So lovely," Ciel marveled once more.

Sebastian smirked. "The color of your eyes, I think."

Unexpected flattery brought a pleased flush to Ciel's cheeks, the cerulean of his irises gleaming in the firelight of complimenting shade. "Why was it black and violet before?"

"Because it was tainted with absolute fury."

The way Sebastian uttered this made his lover flinch for the barest of moments. But he recovered quickly, admitting almost boldly, "I envy this. I wish I could wield something so wonderful."

"Wonderful?"

"Yes. Earlier… your flames protected me. To be able to guard what is precious to you is an invaluable gift, do you not agree?"

Sebastian pondered quietly. He had never once thought of his most destructive ability as anything to be grateful for, for instances in which he had used their merciless flare were not ones that he was fond of recalling. Fire wrought havoc and bred ruin…

"_The God of the Underworld is merciless…"_

"_Cruel! Do not ever forget to offer him gratitude, or his flames will devour you…"_

"_A King of demons and nightmares cloaked in hell-pyre…!"_

Such were the feelings he inspired in both mortal and immortal being alike. He had always been an enigma feared by many, his image shrouded in flame and darkness and death. It was an image that he could not escape, that became so ingrained that the only thing that remained to remind him that he was not truly a monster was a bitter ache in his heart that he not been able to understand. But then-

"Where have your thoughts strayed to?"

-the voice of the one he loved made all of the painful memories disappear. Ciel looked up into his eyes, and as if he could read the thoughts within him, murmured "Why do you look so… lonely?"

"I was remembering a time in which I was," Sebastian answered honestly.

The warmth of two hands promptly encircled one of his own. "When?" At this Sebastian leaned forward to hold Ciel completely. The intensity that accompanied the gesture was startling, the man's grip far more desperate and true than the young God had ever felt it before.

"Until you," he confessed into Ciel's neck, quietly, head bowed as if in shame. "The moment in which I ceased to be lonely was when you came to me, Ciel."

Ciel could say nothing. Sebastian's vulnerability was sudden, nearly painful to behold, for the contrast between this and his typically confident manner was sharp. How could such dark elegance and intimidating regality conceal so much pain? Why had he never noticed it before now? The answer came to him swiftly and brutally:

Because he barely knew anything about Sebastian to begin with.

The emotions that Sebastian housed spiraled into depths that spanned for millennia, like an endless sea, and Ciel had merely waded in the shallows of it. Guilt stirred within his heart as he blamed himself for being so naïve.

Ciel knew nothing of the pain that Sebastian had lived with for all of his life.

He knew very little about him at all, yet still-

He ran a hand through wisps of ebony, coaxing Sebastian to gaze up at him. There were probably many more sorrows within him. More suffering. More memories laced with heart-ache. But it was within his lover's vulnerability that Ciel unearthed his own strength, promising himself at that very moment that he would never allow Sebastian to feel such hopelessness again. He now knew the one thing of which only he was capable: healing Sebastian's heart.

It was not a gift that he could wield to destroy or create, but to mend, and that was more than enough.

"There is such joy in your eyes, little one," Sebastian said with awe. Indeed there was, for Ciel's epiphany brought with it a deep thrill that was making his heart leap.

"As there should be in yours," the young God replied while leaning more closely to his lover. Against his lips, he whispered, "You have me." He kissed him with the same innocence of the first kiss they had ever shared, a soft touch of warmth that wrought forth the sweetness of their beginning.

"Rely on me, if only a little," Ciel whispered, words that Sebastian had given him just a short while ago. Blue eyes shone fiercely as they were recited, and the older God could not help but feel dazzled. He wondered how it was possible for the adoration that he felt to be contained, for it felt limitless, making his heart throb almost painfully as Ciel continued to gaze at him before he asked, "Won't you?"

"I shall," he answered instantly, his voice a sigh of relief and a rasp of passion before mouths caressed once more.

Amorous pecks continued between the two, gentle and reassuring, until Sebastian pressed Ciel close with mounting need. A nip to the swollen flush of the youth's lower lip gave way to a moan of surrender that birthed a clash of tongue, and with it, abandon.

"Mmmn," Ciel keened as he quickly lost the battle, Sebastian's tongue flicking against his hotly and making the familiar rise of arousal spark along his body. His lips left him to wander everywhere- tracing his jaw, peppering against his cheeks, ear, and brow- with such insistency that it seemed as though they sought to strip him of his skin and kiss against his very soul.

They returned thereafter, nipping over and over until Ciel parted his mouth of his own accord with a whimper. The slick muscle encircling his own caused the boy to shiver, hands anchoring in pitch-black strands of hair as if to keep him firmly rooted to their lust.

Resistance was no where to be found as Sebastian dominated their movements, pinning his willing prey to the bed gracefully.

Ciel felt utterly enveloped; heat and desire flared all around him exactly like one of Sebastian's flames, and he found himself wanting to be consumed by it until he was at its very core.

Sebastian's regal visage hid against his neck as it traveled its expanse languidly. He paused at its juncture to ravish the spot, laving the colors that bloomed against porcelain flesh with precise strokes of his tongue. Already Ciel's breathing was becoming rapid. The slight and helpless moans that escaped him were making the King ache deliciously, but he wanted to take his time. He wished to drive Ciel as mad as his love made him feel, to drive him towards the same precipice, and then tumble over it together.

So much, he thought with a ragged sigh as he mauled the youth's collarbone with the gentlest ferocity. He loved Ciel so much that it ached beautifully- searing into flesh and marrow, piercing his heart without mercy… but he wanted none.

"_Ah_. There, love," Ciel purred deliriously, the new appellation making Sebastian growl. "Oh… Sebastian…"

The warmth of large hands swept against the boy's body, a line from navel to shoulder, in response.

"Sebastian," he moaned so lasciviously that it actually compelled the man above him to pause. Ciel's fingernails grazed shapeless patterns onto his back, lean legs smoothing against each of his thighs. The boy panted through the swollen sheen of thoroughly abused lips, and then, whether it was a command or a plea, the God could not quite decide.

"_Love me_."

A second seemed to fade into eternity as Sebastian's stared at him. His irises were darkened by unbridled desire, blood-red, and Ciel could not help but shudder.

Sebastian breathed roughly. He was going to comply, to love Ciel more deeply than ever before. His heart beat in tandem with his loins at the very idea of it; he would love his sweet body until he was raw, and everything that they felt was engraved within both of their hearts.

He closed his eyes as he pressed his lips to Ciel's to claim them once more, his name filling the scorching air-

But it was not Ciel uttering it.

It was an echo far off and both Gods could hear it. How strange it was, that such a desperately wonderful mood could be consumed by curiosity, ebbing away as an exceptional amount of rage boiled within the King's blood.

"Who… is that?" Ciel asked with a voice still weighed with their activity, his small fingers brushing against his back gently.

Sebastian did not answer. He ground his teeth and retracted the flames that threatened to burst forth from his sheer anger.

He knew _exactly_ whom that voice belonged to…

And that person was going to pay dearly for the interruption.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you enjoyed it...? I gotta get this plot moving, at long last *shame* XD


	17. The tempter, victorious

**Disclaimer:** Same as ever.

**Warnings:** Same as always

**AN:** Hooray for not neglecting this for another ridiculously long time! I suppose I'm lucky to have been able to pass the time during a hurricane of all things while writing this. Thanks again for all of the lovely reviews everyone. ;)

* * *

"Oh… there are three voices, Sebastian."

Again Ciel's voice anchored the King to reason, aiding in the recession of his sudden anger. Though he was grateful for it, he was equally agitated. Sebastian felt raw from his admission, as though he were bearing an open wound and putting in on display, only to have it abraded with the sting of salt rather than the gentle nursing of his lover's hands.

Worst of all was the lack of control that he felt then- selfish, furious, and irrationally possessive- because Ciel appeared to be the very opposite.

Though his skin remained rosy with arousal, the young God appeared unfazed, interest causing his neck to crane towards the sound of the approaching offenders when it should have been staring up at _him_ instead…

"I gather that you know whom they belong to," he observed with an arched brow, though he made no attempt to move.

"How so?" Sebastian released a breath he had not known he was holding in, causing a laugh to shake both of their frames.

At this nimble fingers trailed along the side of his face, twisting black strands at their leisure before the honest reply came, "Well… you appear to be quite bothered by it, though unalarmed, which would lead me to believe that it is not a trio of complete strangers wandering within your home. Or am I wrong?"

"No," the God affirmed with a smirk. "That is correct, you horribly astute creature." There was a soft shifting as the pair came apart reluctantly. The atmosphere had lowered from scorching need to a tepid inkling so quickly that it lingered on a note of awkwardness new to either male. It became a lingering uncertainty, a sustained sort of quiet that crept into the room and perched in between the two.

Ciel was the one who decided to banish the weighty silence with a sudden declaration. "Lend me a robe. I will see to them."

"Never you mind them, Ciel. I will attend to-"

"Sebastian." The name became a deep protest as a pair of hands was held out expectantly. The blue of Ciel's eyes softened then. "The few things that I can do… even if they too are useless, will you not let me?"

The dark haired God sat up gracefully and snatched a length of black fabric out of the air. It was pressed into Ciel's hands with a conceding sigh. "Horribly astute, atrociously stubborn…"

A muffled laugh came from behind the rich, dark robes as Ciel draped them over his body. He looked up as he adjusted the one-shouldered garment, taking note of the fact that it fit him generously enough that it would probably trail along the ground. "Well? Go on, then. I was not aware that I had such fine qualities about me."

"Terribly cheeky," the God added immediately.

"I see. Might there be anything further about my character that you would like to expose, your Highness?" Ciel glared playfully, feigning insult while enjoying the typical banter that he and Sebastian were prone to. It one of the things about their relationship that he was most fond of, this lighthearted teasing in which every insult was stripped of its sharp offense and became something endearing under their influence.

Sebastian followed the boy's lead with a pensive grimace before deciding, "Yes, I do believe there is one more thing. Ah, my mistake. Perhaps there are two."

Ciel's mask of annoyance cracked as a smile played at the ends of his mouth. "Do tell." His lover's nakedness became a sudden point of focus, making him feel somewhat odd due to his contrasting state of dress, more so as Sebastian slid away from the bed and rose gracefully to offer a hand to him. The warmth of a blush spread across the young God's face- entirely absurd, Ciel knew, considering the intimacy they had already shared- as he took hold of the beckoning palm.

Would he always be this? Remain a King's fragile, coddled love forever? Ciel fabricated the questions in his mind with swift succession. They birthed a fresh round of guilt, because despite his desire to better himself, to be more than a pretty token, his lover proved time and time again to be a frustratingly effective distraction. When he took notice of Sebastian's gaze- crimson rings aglow beneath the alluring arc of his feathery lashes- Ciel could barely remember his own shortcomings, and wondered if one day he would simply stop caring about them altogether.

"For one," Sebastian began, "You are painfully spoiled."

His fault entirely, Ciel's mind accused as his lips succeeded in betraying him, the curve of them bringing a delighted rise to the receding color of his cheeks. "And?"

"And," the taller being murmured as he assisted in the single step that it took for Ciel to leave the bed, "horribly, atrociously, terribly, painfully, and above all, _eternally_, loved."

"I rather like the latter," Ciel breathed. Honestly. It seemed that his heart had no intention of abandoning the fluttering gait that it took to whenever he fell victim to the spell of Sebastian's words. Said rhythm became a gallop when he felt the heat of skin beneath his jaw, lips pursed for a kiss-

That pressed to his forehead.

Sebastian laughed so deeply at that; it was like having his unnaturally indulgent voice poured straight into the pit of his belly, a feeling as warm as the blaze of mead or ambrosia.

"Go on. I will join you once I am clothed. I warn you, little one. You may yet find our… company… to be the most unusual beings that you will meet here."

"The most unusual? How so? I sincerely doubt that they could ever hope to surpass the Fates."

"That, you shall discover on your own."

A huff. "Fine."

"Ah, Ciel."

He paused as the large doors creaked while being pulled apart, the golden coils of the serpentine handles causing one long and tremulous echo throughout the hall. "Yes?"

Eyes hooded with promise peeked from behind a bare shoulder as Sebastian faced away from him. "Our previous acquisition. Where it was abandoned is where it shall commence anew. I will love you, just as you asked, until you have sunk as close to madness as one can. Does the idea please you?"

Not one to be outdone, Ciel answered with a bow, implication slipping through his teeth with an intonation like ragged silk. "The idea is not nearly as pleasing to me as the act itself, Highness… but I suppose that for the moment, it will simply have to do."

The blush on his face felt obscenely permanent, but Ciel decided that the final glimpse of Sebastian's countenance, entirely astounded, had been worth the very forward remark.

* * *

"Where on earth, or the Underworld rather, could he _be_?" Grell asked through childishly pouted lips.

His movements continued to whisper dully along with William and Ronald's, the sound becoming a mismatched series of careful steps that mimicked the sound of a pack of frightened animals sneaking about the wilderness. What a wilderness indeed, this forest of crimson, gold, black, and marble; statues of sinister animals waited in unexpected places and gleamed vigilantly as though the three judges were just they prey they'd been waiting for.

"It certainly feels ominous in here," Ron said passively.

William sighed. "The entire Underworld is ominous, Ronald. We are some of the few beings within it who are not _dead_."

"Point taken," the blond judge grinned amicably.

"Oooh, just when are we going to-!"

"Hello?"

"_Ahh_!" Grell let lose an unbecoming shriek of surprise as he tripped and landed in a sprawled mess on the long path of rug beneath their feet.

"Calm yourself down. It is simply a person."

"A person? Whom else takes residence here besides Sebastian?" Ronald asked with a chortle as he watched Grell straighten out his curtain of hair and robes of equal coloring.

"I do not know if I would call it that," the figure in the shadows crept closer until the candle lights closest to the trio revealed it completely, "but I am a guest of sorts."

They paused to stare at the stranger, whose frame looked minuscule confined within such flowing clothing.

"Who are you?" the flamboyant judge said rather loudly with a bemused expression pinching his face.

William interjected immediately, "I believe, _guest of the King_," he emphasized the last words for Grell's benefit, "that my tactless companion means to ask if you would be so kind as to tell us of your identity?"

"My name is Ciel," the stranger bowed with a soft rush of shifting fabric, "and I am to assist you in any way that I can, until Sebastian is ready to see you. It should not take him long, I believe."

"Pardon the intrusive nature of my question, but I must ask… in what way are you connected to Sebastian, exactly?"

"I am his fiancé," came a response laced with an interesting touch of shyness. "And who might the three of you be?"

* * *

Ciel watched the three men before him pause with varying degrees of disbelief spreading across their faces. The one with the blond hair seemed to be leaning towards amusement whereas the stoic, tall one seemed to be the most reluctant. It was the one with impressively lengthy red locks- so bright that they seemed almost like a warning- who bore the most peculiar expression. He was agape for mere seconds before he composed himself, an action that seemed almost strenuous and did not match the odd stare of his bright green eyes.

"The King is getting married?" the blond whistled first. "Well, she is quite a lovely little thing."

"Watch your commentary, Ronald," the stoic one hissed at his companion.

Ciel watched the interaction with quirked brows, wondering if that had been the wrong manner in which to introduce himself. He decided upon correcting the first blunder, which seemed to be happening all too frequently here in the Underworld. The large robes were probably doing nothing to make his slender frame look any more masculine, however, so he decided to remain patient with the now-common confusion of his gender.

"I am a God, not Goddess," he said evenly. It was still somewhat embarrassing to have to state what was, in his own eyes, obvious.

"A male?" At this the blonde pursed his lips intensely, dissecting the notion.

"Very much so," Ciel replied. "Now then, though Sebastian seems well acquainted with you, I cannot say the same. May I know your names?"

"Of course," the dark haired one started immediately. "My name is William."

"The enthusiastic one here," he gestured to the blonde, "is Ronald. And finally, the impudent one beside me," the one with the long locks, who seemed very interested in the ends of his long strands of hair, "is Grell. We are the King's judges."

A small hand was offered, making the three sets of bright green eyes widen. "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Ciel said dignifiedly, hoping that his behavior would reflect well upon Sebastian.

Ciel bit back a smile as William shook his hand, the man's fingers tensing in surprise at the grip that he was given. Slight though his appearance may be, the boy had no intention of being underestimated.

"What are judges?" he asked. "And why have you come to see Sebastian?"

"Judges are exactly that," Ronald began. "We judge the souls of the departed and send them to the corresponding dwelling, depending upon the merit of their actions in life."

"Ah, so you three divide the heroic, villainous, and plain lives of the humans!"

The judge beamed at him, "Correct! You'll make a fine Queen."

"Queen, Ronald?" William shook his head as he feared the worst was yet to come.

"Well, we already have a King! Perhaps he could be a Prince?"

Ciel ignored the argument in favor of edging slowly to where the red haired judge stood.

"There is a knot in your hair," he gestured timidly to the bottom of the right side of the waterfall of cerise.

"Oh my heavens!" the strange man flailed, picking the tresses up to inspect them. "I was certain that I combed it to perfection this morning! William! Why did you not tell me of such an inexcusable eyesore?"

"Are you certain that the tangles in your locks are the true eyesore, Grell?" Will sighed shrewdly.

The three men certainly had an interesting relationship, from the look of things. Ciel chuckled as he realized that Sebastian had been true to his word. The judges were indeed strange, but not in the fearsome and unsettling way that the Fates were. They were, in a word, amusing, and he hoped that he would be able to get along well with them.

"Here, if you'll allow me, I can-" Ciel flinched as Grell stiffened for a fleeting moment, tensing as his fingers barely whispered over the knotted strands. Peridot eyes shone with a flash of emotion that Ciel could not place, but seemed every bit as fiery as the hair teasing above them. They then blinked, becoming an unreadable gaze that was wont to reveal anything more as they left the young God wholly bewildered.

"Oh, were you going to untangle it?" Grell cooed suddenly, his voice a loud and airy note that was completely unexpected.

"Y-Yes, that was what I meant to do…" Ciel trailed off uneasily. Had he offended the judge?

"What an absolutely darling! I would be most grateful if you could~!"

"Grell, such an atrocious name! Please forgive him, Ciel-," William chastised, only to be told the contrary.

"I do not mind. My mother calls me so, and it reminds me of her very much," he admitted softly as he carefully worked the locks between his fingers until they fell free. "Her hair is long also, though I must admit it does not rival the length of your own. When I was younger I liked to help her comb it through, and whenever I found a knot I would do the same for her."

"Such a doll you are," Grell smiled. Ciel bit his lip in surprise. The man's teeth were sharp! Surely it was the deadliest grin he had ever seen, Ciel thought with a pang of nervousness. Coupled with the deep churn of bright, feline eyes and the screaming red, Grell looked quite threatening, and Ciel did not know what to make of it at all.

"You are… welcome," he smiled dully in kind.

A voice broke Ciel's observation and sent a thrill down his spine.

"To what do I owe the honor of having my palace invaded by the three of you?"

Sebastian's voice purred into the hallway, a velvet rumble of displeasure. The King marched towards them with a gait that reflected his vexation, his normal attire of black accented by simple plumage making his appearance look all the more severe. There was something about his robes that made Sebastian seem ominous, Ciel realized. When nude, the man was cloaked by naught but alabaster skin and banished inhibition, body and expression laying every emotion bare for Ciel to read.

What stood before them now was proper royalty, detached from all but the impending duty before him, eyes narrowed with purpose and lips poised to command.

Fascination overtook the youngest immortal and filled him with awe as the three judges bowed, their forms sinking to the crimson floor one after the other in what was, for them, a well practiced routine. He was not surprised when William was the first to lift his head and stand erect, an action mirrored by Ronald and Grell in seamless tandem. All the while Sebastian seemed uncaring, scrutinizing the performance with a boredom that stemmed from having witnessed it for far too many lifetimes.

"Your Highness," William started. It was admirably wise of the three men to have William act as their unified voice, Ciel noted. Ronald's manner was far too lighthearted, whereas Grell… well. Flamboyant was the only word that seemed to fit.

"You did not appear to assess the day's sorting. We apologize for crossing the boundary of your home, but after considering the consequences that result from improper selection-"

"From a potential mistake, you mean?" Sebastian suggested in a voice so uncaring that it barely qualified as a taunt.

"…Yes," the judge had no choice but to agree. "Knowing quite well what that yields, we simply could not ignore the circumstance. Whether you were unwell or simply pressed by duty, we did not know." The last half of the sentence bore the faintest bit of sarcasm, but the King dismissed it with silence. "However, as our task requires complete devotion, as well as your approval, we came to properly seek the latter."

Sebastian's shoulders dropped a few imperceptible centimeters at the realization of the simple request. His qualms of it being a more troublesome situation were laid to rest.

"How many?" he asked.

"More than the expected amount. Six hundred and eighty nine, to be exact."

"Is there a new war amiss?" he asked calmly.

"I have no knowledge of the mortals' current situation, Highness."

"I see. William, Ronald. Present the parchments to me. If there was so great a loss of life then I shall have to review them cautiously. We may do so in the room closest to you." A quick flick of his hand gestured to a set of doors that were slightly ajar. William immediately opened them as ordered, and Ciel could see another lavishly furnished arrangement within it. It seemed closest to what his mother called a parlor- a room for entertaining others, much abused by mortals but missing within their own quaint home. How many could a palace this enormous contain?

"Ciel," the dark voice beckoned. Sebastian's eyes were instantly kind as he addressed his lover. "Now, if I may, I would like to ask a favor of you."

"Of course," came the eager nod. Finally, he could be of use! Whatever the boon, Ciel planned to comply flawlessly.

"Please keep a watchful eye over our third guest." The third guest meant Grell, who lingered by the doorway with uncertainty, as his King had not acknowledged him at all.

This confused the small God. "Is he not to review the parchment with the other judges?"

"Not at the moment. You may have him sit in the room diagonal from this one. Converse with him only if you are inclined to, but even that is more than I would ask of anyone."

Pity was first to claim Ciel's mind as he attempted to unravel Sebastian's coldness towards Grell. So it was until the King's hands swept along the underside of his neck so rapidly that it felt as though he had been lashed by a flame, the heated spark of affection consuming the former emotion completely. "I will retrieve you when I am finished," the God assured him as he disappeared into the room with the phantom remnant of a smirk upon his lips.

"Come, Grell," Ciel called out to the judge. "You and I will await them in this room here."

"Of course, darling," the man grinned. What was it about him that made his stomach constrict so uneasily? Perhaps it was his bizarre countenance? His seemingly impulsive personality? No…

It was the odd way in which the judge murmured the epithet he'd known since birth-

A trill so sickly sweet that it lost all endearment and echoed in his mind like a curse.

* * *

The room that Sebastian had indicated did not disappoint.

Plush sofas and seats with tediously carved frames enclosed the space, the largest of them facing towards the fireplace housed by the easternmost wall. The flames must have been lit by Sebastian, Ciel concluded, as they danced but never wavered, their color a mysteriously bright gold.

Paintings clung to the wall in silence. Though they were all beautiful, each emitted its own unique mood, the differences creating a complete lack of balance. Some emanated joy - a blur of she-nymphs cavorting against a sea of flowers- while others seemed made to weave naught but melancholy. One in particular took hold of Ciel's attention- a faceless shadow bound by countless shimmering threads that curled around every limb as the figure reached in vain for rays of light just out of his reach.

Azure eyes settled over another frame and Ciel deemed that painting his favorite thus far. It was bittersweet- a cherub with bright hazel eyes, golden curls and pure white wings laying upon its stomach, one hand pressed delicately to some invisible barrier beneath it. Underneath it was another, irises a pale blue, curls a gleaming black, the feathers of its wings a color to match. Its fingers were pressed to the very same place as its counterpart, right over the unseen force separating the two, reaching up as its head craned to press a kiss to it. The white angel was mirroring him, a sweet gesture forever unfulfilled as their lips seemed doomed never to meet.

Ciel wished that he haborered a talent for painting then. If he did, he could give them a better ending. He could paint them embracing, mouths brushing gently, frozen in perpetual happiness. The same ending that he so wished to live out with Sebastian.

"The paintings are lovely," Grell whistled, shattering Ciel's reverie.

"They are. I wonder who painted them."

"In a palace so large, I can only imagine how many there are! Perhaps they were retrived from above, and were created by mortal artists? Then again, who is to say that Sebastian himself did not paint a number of them?"

Ciel's interest piqued. "Does he? Can Sebastian paint well?"

"Oh, darling, I have not the faintest idea," Grell clicked his tongue. "I have heard a rumor or two, but who is to say? Would Sebastian not tell you so himself, if he held such a talent? You are affianced, after all, hmm?"

Affianced, bound by love, yet blinded by the rift of years between them. Ciel sighed faintly, but smiled. He had simply been born too late. There was far too much that he had to learn about Sebastian, but at least he had all of the time in the world to do so. A mental note was created for the next conversation, in which Ciel might inquire about the man's skill with a brush and pigments.

"Yes, but I never realized that he might have made any of these paintings," the young God answered Grell honestly. "It could very well be a masked gift."

"Indeed," came the agreement.

"Tell me, are you not exuberant about your marriage?"

"Oh, no, I am! Deeply so!"

"How unconvincing, darling," Grell chastised with a waggling finger. "There is sadness in your heart, and I am certain that I caught a glimpse of it. What could possibly merit such a besotted face?"

A shift of red robes commenced, and Ciel gaped at the object clutched in between Grell's hands.

"Where did you obtain that?" he yelped in surprise.

Perfectly rounded with gleaming, ripened skin, lay a pomegranite cradled by the judge's hands.

A memory flooded Ciel's mind- the warm breeze teasing his hair as his mother plucked the fruit she had grown herself, her carefree laughter igniting his own pealing giggles as several seeds clung to his lips once they had finished eating it together. It made his heart throb with too many sensations to place.

"This? Just a little treat. I hope you do not mind it? It was a gift from a friend, though I cannot say where they procured it. It looks lovely, though, do you not think so?"

"A friend? In Olympus, perhaps?"

Green eyes widened suddenly, "Why yes! I do recall mention of it having been grown there, though I cannot say that I know where its origins lie."

"My mother… she grew it."

"Your mother? How can you be certain?"

"My mother is a Goddess of the Earth. Of growth and harvest," Ciel answered, cerulean eyes fixated upon the fruit. "She is the only one who can bring such perfect life to them."

"Ahh~! Is that so? Then perhaps you would like to have it?"

The unforeseen offer surprised the God. "Have it?"

Grell held the pomegranite in both palms as if he were inspecting it for a flaw. There was none. "But of course! You do not have to utter it. It holds meaning to you, the pomegranite, does it not? A reminder of the mother that I presume you left behind? Go on then!"

As it was held out in offering, Grell grinned amicably, biting back the mirth that was steadily trickling into his stare. "Take it, darling."

But Ciel saw only his mother's hands and her warm smile.

He took the fruit and pressed it to his lips, the thin layer of skin that housed the seeds feeling cold and leathery to the touch. It smelled so sweet- of a time not long ago, of sunshine and fields of flowers and a bond that he had never meant to sever.

"Grell, we need you for a moment!" Ronald's voice traveled through the halls.

"Coming~!" Grell waved at Ciel and winked. "You enjoy that now! And do invite me to the wedding…!"

He turned and exited the room, malice uttered in swift rush of breath.

"If it ever occurs, that is, _darling_."

Ciel rolled the fruit against his mouth, lip parting to press the edges of his pearl teeth to the pomegranite. His legs swung restlessly against the sofa where he sat, tears shining in his eyes.

He truly was a wretched creature. Tugging on the heartstrings of all those around him, selfish enough to want to them all to himself, wrapped around his fingers so that they could never, ever leave him. Bound, just like the shadow in the painting.

But one string had been snapped so that he could obtain another, Rachel for Sebastian, even though that had never been his intention. He missed her. He loved him. He was so lost that the only comfort he found came from the scrape of his canines as they tore into the fruit.

It was familiar, perfect and bittersweet, and Ciel wanted to paint that invisible barrier between the cherubs with just this flavor. A taste that embodied the suffering that continued to edge into his life and slowly wear at him, forcing him to choose, a task which he had always felt impossible.

Except… he had. Sebastian had been his choice, and he whimpered as he chewed into the pomegranate-

It might as well have been Rachel's heart-

Because he knew.

Ciel knew that he could never give him up.

Never.

He bit once.

Never.

He ground countless seeds and lapped at the juice desperately.

Not even for her.

"Ciel, I have finished with-" Sebastian began as he entered the room, and the boy turned in time to watch him inhale a shuddering breath as his eyes widened with fear.

There sat the lover of the King of the dead, cheeks adorned by the glimmering lines of his tears, mouth dyed red as he feasted on the temptation that lay mutilated in his hands.

_"Ciel, what have you **done**?"_


	18. The raven, enduring

**Disclaimer:**Same as before.

**AN:**Thanks for all of your thoughts as I continue to persist in finishing this! Hope you enjoy ;) Reviews are loooove

* * *

"Sebastian?" The name bled forth from a dismal, sin-stained mouth.

"What have you done…" the King murmured lowly as he strode towards Ciel. Every desperate step pressed into the floor with a stressed, muted sound.

_"Ciel, what in heavens have you done!"_

"Sebastian, what-?"

The young God shivered at the dark look within Sebastian's eyes, a fury as cold as ice cloaked in fire.

"Stop!" the man took hold of the hand clutching what Ciel had begun to consume- the pomegranate- and his gaze flickered between it and the boy restlessly before a low growl left his throat. The fruit was easily taken from the frightened young God, who could do nothing more than watch as it was banished to a corner of the room, thrown with a startling amount of disgust. It collided against a wall with a prominent squelch; a haphazard burst of juice, seed, and half-eaten flesh gleaming in the firelight as the pomegranate rolled along the floor dejectedly. When it ceased, Ciel gasped at the sight of it as a small red flame engulfed it completely. It flared into a bright yellow and then ebbed away, leaving only a small pile of ashes in its wake.

In that moment his confusion and woe were obliterated by an new edge of loathing that stung Ciel like the sharpened point of a blade.

"Why did you do that!" He shouted at Sebastian with the same reckless daring that had been awakened by the Fates. "It was made by my-!"

"Hush!" Sebastian's fingers clutched at Ciel's jaw, trembling as the King struggled to preserve their merciful hold. The digits tensed against the curve of the boy's chin stiffly, and Ciel heeded their warning. A single twitch in the wrong direction and the bone beneath those powerful hands might accidentally shatter beneath the weight of pure anger.

"Hush," he commanded once more in a marginally calmed tone. As the God's labored breathing began to slow, Ciel sat motionlessly. The tension binding Sebastian's hand as it cupped his lover's face lessened alongside his temper, settling into a hold that was many times more tender than before, but hardly comforting.

"Who gave that fruit to you?" Sebastian demanded darkly.

"I might consider answering you when you explain to me the meaning of this!" Ciel cried out. He placed both hands over the one tilting his head and grazing his throat. "Sebastian, I-!"

"Ciel. I absolutely need for you to answer me. Who gave that fruit to you? I am certain I know already, but I would rather you utter his name before I proceed to put a brutal end to him."

"Why would you suggest something so horrid! Grell gave the pomegranate to me as a gift, because I recognized that it had been grown by my mother!"

"Ciel," Sebastian's breathing quickened again, but this time the man knelt before the young God and pressed a hand to each of the boy's knees as if to steady himself. "There was a reason for my negligence in offering you, or the nymphs, anything to eat or drink."

"What reason! And do reveal the one that compelled you to incinerate something so precious to me!"

A very pained expression took hold of Sebastian then, his eyes narrowing as his lips set together into a hard line. "Because you have consumed what dwells here, you have made yourself a prisoner of the Underworld, Ciel."

"Sebastian… what are you saying? What do you mean? I do not understand!"

A desperate shout explained the boy's error. "You can never leave here, Ciel! Not ever! By eating what that foul wretch of a judge gave to you, you have doomed yourself to remain in the Underworld for the rest of your days! You have bound yourself to this place!"

Underworld.

Doomed.

Bound.

Forever.

"How can that be!" Ciel rose frantically, screaming down at Sebastian. He felt, suffocated, drowned in a panic that threatened to make the pomegranate he had eaten return to him in a scalding rush of bile. "How! Why did you not warn me! I-! Sebastian-!"

"How could I?" was the weak answer. "How could I possibly know that you would be tempted that way? That the fool of a judge would forget a law so imperative? There was no way for me to know, Ciel!"

"Then… I cannot see mother again? Her smile, my home, the waterfall… the forests, the meadows… not even the light of day?"

"No." Sebastian choked out as he rose to his full height. "Little one… those are things that you will never lay eyes upon again. No matter where the fare's origins lie, to feast upon forbidden life in this land is to forfeit one's being to the hold of the Underworld. You were from above, Ciel, but the moment your tongue touched that pomegranate… that was the moment that truth ceased to exist."

"Tell me that you speak lies." Ciel huffed raggedly, his small frame shaking where he stood.

A familiar warmth encircled him, but the younger God remained paralyzed. "Sweetheart," Sebastian murmured, heartbroken at the sight of Ciel's state, "I cannot. I speak only the truth. I cannot possibly-"

"You can!" Ciel sobbed. "Shroud it all in deceit! Tell me that I will see her again, Sebastian! My mother, and the sun, and the flowers-!"

The embrace became tighter, Sebastian's heart pounding with agony at the sound of Ciel's tears- heaving whimpers that sounded like an animal's dying breath. "Ciel…"

"Why? Why did I do that? Why did I ever come here!"

Even through the flood of unbearable grief, Ciel immediately regretted his words.

Sebastian's arms fell away from Ciel's sides slowly. Disbelief was carved into every feature of the God's expression, culminating in the blurred gleam of his eyes. They narrowed, his gaze averted while either one of his fists clenched at his sides with so much force that Ciel could see the hindered blood flow painting the skin violet.

"Se-Sebastian, I did not-"

"You may be right," Sebastian whispered. He then took careful steps away from the boy. His shoulders were rigid as he turned and made his way to the entrance of the room. Ciel cried silently, his heart thundering in his ears as self-hatred seeped into his veins.

"Perhaps you should never have come here at all," Sebastian agreed quietly as he supported himself with a hold upon each door of the parlor, wisps of black scathing the air as he disappeared, leaving Ciel to wallow in desolation.

The doors creaked as they slowly swung towards one another, the slam resonating throughout the hall.

Such an empty sound merged well with the unperceivable echo of a pair of shattering hearts.

* * *

Ciel opened his heavy eyes slowly and released a shuddering breath.

Though his body was swathed in flowing covers of a deep royal blue, he felt chilled to the very core. Breathing had become suffocation. Movement ceased, growing into what felt like a state of stagnant decay. Thoughts mounted atop one another until the pressure seemed eager to make sanity burst at its seams. For the first time, Ciel wished that he could condemn his existence entirely. But even fading away- dying, if he could- would never be adequate repentance for the wretched suggestion that he had freed during his fitful bout of ire.

The words had been wrong. Not understanding, but accusing. Condemning. Acid spit straight into Sebastian's heart with an unforgiving savagery akin to that of a cornered beast.

Regret had been coaxed forth by the desperate nature of Ciel's mistake so quickly that he had not known what to do, nor how to cope with it. Even though he had wanted to refute himself and the sickening doubt that he had shouted, Sebastian's face had been so pained that the apology died in his throat and left a nauseating threat of bile in its place.

"I never deserved you," Ciel whispered to himself in a state of forlorn delirium. His fingers felt numb as they gripped the fabric of his tear-stained cocoon. He had cried until time and then the tears, too, were lost. Never had he felt so empty, so spent; at least not in this manner, in which each heartbeat made him feel closer to an end that would never come.

Where was Sebastian at this very moment?

Hiding within the expanse of his kingdom? Fleeing from him in the world above, which he no longer had the right to see? Locked away in a room not far away?

No where was close enough, Ciel deemed with a whimper. Every trace of his lover seemed to elude him, but knowing that the torture was well deserved did nothing to ease the heartache. Even the room he was currently sheltered in, several doors away from the parlor, felt utterly devoid of Sebastian's presence.

Royal blue swam over the bed, the canopy above it encasing from the sides and back in cascades of shimmering gold. A rug that took up the majority of the floor continued to play off of the color scheme, a beautifully crafted piece of work that made spirals of white, gold, and blue blossom along the expanse of it. On either side of the bed there were a few candles that rested upon pillars of marble; each one held within small golden cages that housed a detailed statue of a tiny little bird perched at the base of the cage's center where the candle rested, gazing up as if admiring the flames above it. Another pair of seats had been placed to one corner of the room, the gold detail of the wooden legs unsurprising, a table with a pristine white mantle set in between them where it dutifully held the vase set atop it. There were no flowers or plant of any sort within the ornamental urn, which was painted in waves that grew like a flame from the pale blue at its bottom to the rich navy at its neck.

Thus was the reason that Ciel was almost certain Sebastian had never been within this room at all: it truly lacked the impression of him.

The sheets were devoid of the unique, alluring scent that seemed to roil into the air of Sebastian's most frequented chamber. The sound of Sebastian's voice- his molten, sultry laughter- was missing, reverberating in Ciel's mind like the sigh of a fleeting dream. Even the God's favorite color was absent, the shade of ebony present only in the shadows around Ciel and the darkness that he found from closing his eyes.

Porcelain limbs curled against a tightened chest as Ciel began to fall victim to slumber's reprieve. Surely the his lover- if he could indeed be called such- would never want to lay eyes upon him again. Sebastian must harbor only hatred towards him now, but he could not blame the God.

Ciel could not help but hate himself as well, for hurting the person he so cherished, and the notion remained with him as he edged closer and closer to sleep.

"But even so," he murmured to the ears of no one, "I can never stop loving you."

Such were the young God's thoughts as he sank deep into the murky void of the nightmares poised to haunt him.

* * *

"Ciel…"

The voice calling out his name was not the one that his heart sought.

Could he not be left alone? Even if his immortality rendered death impossible, could he not simply lie in unending sleep and try forget his own outstanding cruelty?

"Ciel!"

"Come now, you must wake up!"

The movements around him became pronounced, the bed beneath him sinking as a hand shook his blanket-embalmed body.

Ciel opened his eyes and sighed at the initial blur of his surroundings. His eyes felt heavy, no doubt from his extensive sobbing, and his mind's exhaustion was beginning to throb.

"Oh, he is fine!"

"Of course he is! Did I not tell you that he was? Silly she-nymph…"

Ciel rubbed at an eye as he registered the high trill of Mei-Rin's concern and the gruff assurance of Bardroy's deeper voice.

"Tanaka, he is okay!"

That was Finny next, timbre flooded with relief as the oldest of the nymphs replied with a gentle series of chuckles.

"Ho, ho, ho…"

"Oh," Ciel breathed softly as he untangled himself from the sheets and gazed at the nymphs. Their attire had changed: Mei-Rin was draped in a vibrant robe as pink as a poppy and her hair swung freely, a small braid plaited on either side and secured in the back by a matching ribbon. Finny wore plain robes of a warm shade of faded ginger that brought out the pale green of his eyes, and Bard donned a light blue that complimented the blond of his hair. Tanaka, meanwhile, remained attached to traditional white.

"You all look so beautiful," Ciel murmured quietly. "Is this still a dream?"

"Oh," Mei-Rin gave a little gasp, "Ciel, are you well?"

A crown of mused cobalt locks bowed, putting Ciel's hazy stare out of sight.

"I… No. I am so very far from it," he replied quietly, sitting limply as the nymphs began to gather around him on the bed. He could not lie to the four beings who had been with him since his days as a child. Lying had done nothing but wound those whom he loved, and he could not bear to be the cause of any more strife.

"Whatever troubles you?"

Mei-Rin was holding him gently at once. The scent of lilac and woodland filled his every breath as she cradled his head to her shoulder. She was so warm, the feminine curves of her body reminding him only of Rachel, and he felt no shame in holding her close as though he were a babe seeking comfort.

"Little orchid," she soothed gently, "what ails our little flower?"

The endearment was something that Ciel had not heard since childhood. Mei-Rin was a being who naturally loved nature. Her particular fondness for flowers had led her to compare the color of his eyes to an orchid. A blue orchid, she had said with a grin. She had explained to him that they were exceedingly rare, but every depiction that she had ever come across matched his eyes almost perfectly. He had looked at her with awe as she told him so, and then asked her if she would find him one someday. The she-nymph had smiled, nodding as she promised that if fortune put one in her path, she would save it especially for him.

To Ciel, who had unwittingly banished himself from the world of those halcyon days, the nostalgia ceased to be a collection of fond memories. Instead they were a merciless reminder of what he had let go.

"I made two costly, grave mistakes," Ciel spoke as he broke the embrace.

"Ciel?" Finny prodded kindly. "What happened? Will you not tell us? Surely there must be a way that we can help."

"Tell us everything," Bard echoed. "And be certain to tell us what occurred in its entirety, Ciel. We cannot help you if you hold back, understand?"

Summoning every ounce of will, the fledgling God recounted his errors. It was not an easy feat. The nymphs' reactions were equal to physical strikes. Their gasps and strained expressions pelted him, blow after blow: Mei-Rin's eyes were swimming with tears of frustration, Finny was biting his lower lip as a rare anger forced a frown upon him, Bard was cradling his temple between tense hands, and Tanaka's eyes reflected an ancient sadness upon the lot of them.

"Oh… what will we do? What will Rachel say when she learns of this?" the red haired she-nymph lamented.

Ciel scoffed miserably. "If she is truly as wise as I have always known her to be, then mother will agree that I did this to myself, and accept it."

"Now is not the time for self-pity," Bard chastised immediately. "We-"

Tanaka startled them all by interrupting.

"You know Rachel much better than that, Ciel. You are her life, as much as the King of this land has become yours. It hurts to have lost them, does it not? She birthed you, despite the circumstance of your inception. She loved you from the moment that she knew you were within her, and that love became immeasurable the moment you came to be in this world.

Sebastian came to love you in much the same way, I am sure. You are all drawn together by emotion greater than any of us and as easily as happiness binds, it can become hatred and break, Ciel. Mending the ties that sever is a choice that only you can decide upon. Whether a way exists to overcome your curse is not known to me… but do not give up so easily, young one… those who do not fight for love, are not deserving of it…"

As expected, the speech rendered the nymph completely weary. Tanaka fell asleep and Bard took care to place him against the pillows of the bed. Ciel draped the sheets he had used earlier over the small being, pondering his wise words all the while.

"I do not know what can be done about the banishment that I have sentenced myself to. I do know, however, that I must find a way to make amends to Sebastian, no matter what it may entail," he concluded aloud. "But what can I do? To say that I should not have come here… such foolishness!

I would follow him anywhere! What words can I say that will overshadow such falsehood and shine light upon that unyielding truth?"

Three sets of eyes- green, rose, and pale blue- held all of the sympathy in the world, but not a hint of answer.

"I suppose that it is as Tanaka mentioned," Bard said softly. "This is your fight, Ciel. Your love. And that-" he tapped a finger over the dark robe cloaking his heartbeat, "-is your answer, if you search deeply enough."

Mei-Rin and Finny released a pair of marveled sighs.

"I cannot recall such profound words ever coming from you, Bard!" The she-nymph's curtain of light rosewood hair bobbed as she nodded her praise enthusiastically. "Although we have always had a point of weakness wherever Ciel is concerned, have we not?"

"Do you mean to imply that I sound like a fool otherwise?" Bard asked gruffly, though his tone suggested friendly retaliation.

"Most of the time!" Finny chirped merrily.

"Oh, come here you! You must truly be a deaf creature if you can say that of me and not of yourself!"

The bed shifted as Bardroy made his way over to Finny, crawling on all fours like a stalking hound with the promise of a friendly tussle gleaming in its eyes. Suddenly Mei-Rin's voice, stern in a manner that that sounded unusually maternal, chastised the larger blond.

"Now, Bardroy! Is one injury not enough? Leave Finny be, please."

Bard snickered at Finny's savior. "Come now, mother dear. It is hardly fair to protect the favorite! He was teasing me, after all!"

"I have no favorite!" Mei-Rin argued meekly, her cheeks rouged by a shade nearly as deep as her hair. "And Bard is quite right, Finny! This is not the time for taunts and games! Poor Ciel is distraught and forlorn and look at what you engage in! Why, just look at the de- oh."

Ciel sat patiently, a creeping smile hidden behind the palm of a hand.

"You are all insatiably joyous, you know," he said softly as the hand fell away to rest at his side. His lips quirked into a weak, but honest grin. "If all the world was so carefree, surely it would be paradise."

"We are so sorry, Ciel!" Mei-Rin squawked.

Finny followed with, "We did not forget you! We were…!"

"Distracted," Bard supplied sheepishly.

The God laughed amicably. It was impossible to refute the uplifting energy that the beings seemed to carry with them and infuse into whatever atmosphere they occupied. Ciel realized that the Underworld could indeed be given brightness and life; the nymphs were that exactly. Four little blossoms radiating life amidst the shadows of a world that was made to have none.

"I forgive you," he said playfully. "Mind that you heed mother Mei-Rin's words, though. I would hate to see her in a state of true agitation."

"Ah, it happened once!" Bardroy recollected. "Remember that day, you two? It was well before Ciel's birth. We were somewhat young then, but I will never forget it! Mei-Rin was absolutely livid!"

"I was?" the she-nymph looked horrified.

"Oh, quite!"

Ciel's interest rose, lightening his mood. "I should like to hear the story, myself."

The blonde began. "Mei-Rin had made Finny a crown of flowers. What were they, tulips?"

"They were posies, Bard," Finny corrected timidly.

"How good of you to remember," came the storyteller's snide remark before he continued. "Well, it was a crown of flowers nevertheless. Another male decided to tear them from Finny's hair to take for himself. It was a fit of jealousy, I am certain. He had eyes for Mei-Rin, you see."

"He had no such thing, Bardroy!" shrieked the flustered face that was beginning to withdraw beneath twin drapes of hair. Mei-Rin clutched a hand to each cheek and made a discontented sound.

"Alright. Whether he did or did not, he wanted the crown that Mei-Rin had made. We are all well aware that Finny's strength is beyond that of the norm for our kind, yes? I expected for him to settle the matter, when she appeared, like a tempest of rose bestowing divine punishment! I had no inkling of how strong she is when roused to anger!"

Ciel looked at Mei-Rin curiously. Kind and gentle Mei-Rin, who wove flowers into his locks and gasped at the slightest hint of trouble? Who coddled Ciel whenever he was downtrodden, so many times that he could no longer count them? "Really?" the God finally asked.

Hands flew up into the air as testament. "Truly! And what aim! She picked up a large stone and tossed it with such accuracy that it struck the very center of the back of the fellow's head and cracked his skull! The sound was sickening, really. And that took the better of two days to heal!

Two days, can you believe it? We mend a bit more slowly than Gods and goddesses, but she was nothing if not thorough. She has never again been provoked in such a manner, but I imagine that word spread from nymph to nymph. He deserved it, though. Picking on her favorite will earn you naught but woe, it seems."

"He is not my-!"

"I am not her-!"

_"Favorite!"_both victim and unlikely savior shouted in unison.

Bardroy and Ciel's laughter filled the room instantly, a chorus of equally amused notes that startled both of the ruffled nymphs.

"Ahh, their faces! Honestly!" the blond guffawed.

"It is not n-nice to torment them so, Bardroy," Ciel shook his head. The rebuke lost its effectiveness as a chuckle began to shake his frame. "You must forgive me, Mei-Rin, Finny. You appeared almost terrified!"

Sunny locks bounced as Finny cocked his head to one side in thought. "It is all right, I suppose." He then smiled. "We made you smile after all, Ciel!"

Ciel laughed in earnest, the wound in his heart momentarily sealed. He was grateful for it, certain that once he began to focus on his dilemma, it would tear open and bleed anew. Still… what choice did he have?

"Have any of you seen Sebastian as of late?" Ciel asked with a quieted voice, all traces of merriment gone.

"None of us have," Finny shook his head. "Lau and Ran-Mao have gone today, as well. To the surface, I think."

A single canine became embedded into a lower lip as Ciel worried it in frustration. The two mysterious immortals were in the one place he could not seek their assistance. "I see. Thank you, Finny. If you see him, Sebastian I mean, would be so kind as to… to tell me so?"

"Gladly!" Mei-Rin nodded as the nymphs began to slip off of the bed. "Ciel, would you like to explore more of the rooms with us, perchance?"

The Young God mulled it over quickly. It might be fun to search through all of the rooms he had yet to discover, but his somber mood was quickly resurfacing. Some solution had to be found first. Amends had yet to be made, and Ciel decided that he would rather tend to the matter in solitude. There was no need to taint the nymphs' excitement with his own brooding task, and so he refused the invitation.

Fingers tense with growing resolve clutched at the sheets resting over Tanaka, helping to pull them away so that Bardroy could hoist the sleeping nymph onto his back. "I would love to, truly, but there are many things that I must contemplate, and that is better done on my own. Do you understand my meaning?"

"Quite well," she answered with a tentative smile. "But be sure to find us if you should find yourself in need of anything, won't you, Ciel? We cannot do much-"

"Except crack a few skulls open here and there-"

"Bard!" Mei-Rin hushed the male's interruption. "As I said, we cannot do much, but we can always try."

A pair of legs were tossed over the edge of the bed with a flourish of midnight as Ciel's robes followed the movement. He sat with a confident posture that masked his fear. "You do enough. All of you have done more than enough for me, Mei-Rin, and it is time that I began to discover what it is that I can do for myself. For all of you."

"Perhaps you cannot see it, Ciel," the she-nymph murmured softly, "but you do enough as well. You exist, and you make many people happy simply because of that. What more do you think that you need, I wonder?"

"I do not know…" he replied softly, feeling guilty at the sight of furrowed brows and anxious eyes "but perhaps the time will come in which I might find an answer."

"Then I wish you the best of luck. We all do, of course."

At this, Bard and Finny nodded quietly. Mei-Rin pecked Ciel on the forehead, the ritual of departure shared by he and Rachel, and he fought to reign in the sting of tears. As they turned to the door of the room and left quietly, Ciel watched Tanaka's head turn to peek at him through dark eyes. They quickly shut, a smile of encouragement lighting the small nymph's face for mere seconds before he drifted back to sleep.

Once the four nymphs were gone, Ciel found that they had taken his lightened spirit with them. Falling back into the arms of hopelessness, Ciel wrapped his body in the sheets and decided to close his eyes, inducing a temporary death.

Peculiar nightmares smothered him as they wove a tale that he could not decipher:

Blossoms of red. The deep green of a feline's eyes. Gleaming fangs, shining like ivory daggers. A flutter of wings, and the rough call of a raven. Ciel chased the immense bird through a hall of black, the sheen of it's feathers his only guide in the darkness.

He could not see his own limbs. Only listen to his own frantic breath and the echoes of his footsteps pairing with the chilling warble of the bird. There seemed no end to his pursuit, when suddenly it turned to face him, swallowing him in the sweep of it's wings. There was a sound- something wet, brutal- as a pungent scent filled the emptiness and the raven's beak sank into his skin. It pierced through marrow and flesh, stopping only to graze over his heart.

There was light, and fire, and the endless cry of the creature all around him.

Ciel writhed, dreaming onward, the scream never leaving his lips.

* * *

A hovel of mortal make housed death as its guest.

One body lay on the ground, sallow and finished. Some young boy of dark hair and glazed hazel eyes lay on the ground, life having parted with his form not long ago. Beneath the glow of a single candle, two forms set about their task, inspecting the lifeless child.

"To what do I owe the honor of having you visit us above your domain, my liege?" spoke the first, long sleeves falling against the tattered clothing of the boy as a hand touched his cheek. "And in that form, no less?"

Perched atop a bowl that rested beside the candle, a large raven fixed its silent gaze upon the face of its inquirer. Its answer echoed through the small space. "There are matters that I need to resolve, and I hoped that you might hold the knowledge to doing so, Lau."

"Ah, I see. Questions. Let us hope I have the answers, hm?"

A soft sound resonated as wings shifted, settling back against the body of the bird fluidly, as if it had never moved at all. "That you might. You are one of the oldest Gods in existence, and deal closely with mortal and immortal being alike."

"If we can tell you anything at all, you know we shall not hesitate to, Sebastian." Lau stood from the corpse and turned to face the raven, seemingly satisfied with his work. A second shadow remained, however, hands twined and held above the boy's chest, a pair of golden eyes twinkling mysteriously.

"Is that not right, Ran-Mao?" Lau asked the Godess, who offered the barest nod. She did not utter a single word.

"Well then, where shall we begin? What could possibly have you twitching like the world's most agitated scavenger?"

At this Sebastian's glossy, black feathers ruffled. It would have been comical if not for the unsettling atmosphere, the task being carried out by the Goddess before them, and the harsh screech that echoed throughout the enclosure.

"Ciel was fed by that ridiculous idiot, Grell," he spat harshly as tail feathers flicked back and forth. "Have you any idea if that curse can be surpassed?"

Lau held his chin, pensive. "Hmm… it has never happened before, has it. Even mortals know better than to give in to hunger within the confines of the Underworld. Your fiancé did not know this?"

"I assumed that he did, and refrained from offering him anything at all. Evidently he knew nothing, but the blame is mine. I should have used more caution."

"Perhaps," nodded the God, "but what is done is done, yes? What you need is a means to undo it. Although… I might have to concider it more thoroughly. The curse applies only to any who do not properly inhabit the Underworld, correct? Meaning that, had the marriage occurred sooner, Ciel would have been safe…"

Sebastian nodded. He glanced at Ran-Mao, who was extracting a bright light from the boy. It was culminating in the palm of her hands, the glow bathing the walls. The Goddess was collecting his soul. Soon it would dissipate and make the journey into the Underworld, where it would be judged. At the very least the soul was white, Sebastian thought.

A white soul was safe. Plain, it meant innocence, which assured that the child would probably be sent to Asphodel. White for the innocent, black for the wicked, and gold for the rarity of heroes. Thus were the colors that, before being sorted, condemned each mortal to the appropriate resting place. Ran-Mao was the embodiment of death, and so only she (and Lau) typically caught a glimpse of the souls before then.

"Ah, I may have an idea," Lau declared quietly, just as the shining sphere in Ran-Mao's hands dissolved into countless fragments of light. "If you cannot give yourself to the little God in marriage, perhaps you can share a true piece of yourself with him."

"A true piece?"

"Power," Ran-Mao whispered into the darkened room. She made her way to Lau, leaning her head against his chest as he wrapped robe-swathed arms around her waist.

"Are you finished?" Lau asked as he rested his chin atop her sleek, dark hair. The Goddess nodded. "Are you tired? We still have a few more to do. Some are sleeping beneath my influence as we speak."

At this Ran-Mao shook her head in the negative, assuring him that they could go about their task without any hindrance on her part. Satisfied with her response, he ran fingers through her fringe, and if a bird's face could allow it, Sebastian would have grimaced. Affection was out of place when practiced by a man as odd as Lau.

"She is right, Sebastian," Lau said as he released her, sitting on the ground.

Ran-Mao followed suit as though she were a part of him, accommodating her small body onto his lap as her bare legs dangled over one of his own. She leaned her head against one of the God's shoulders and looked to Sebastian. "Bestow it in the same way," she explained, her voice a cold, soft, trickling stream of words.

"You can manifest the essence of your power, can you not?" Lau asked immediately.

The raven nodded briskly, "Yes, though that ability has never served a purpose."

"Oh, it can," Lau corrected. "The physical manipulation of an immortal's power is tricky, indeed, Sebastian. It takes quite a bit of understanding of oneself to accomplish. Most of the oldest Gods and Goddesses are the ones capable of it, as a result. It remains an ability with untapped potential."

Sebastian sat motionlessly. "And what might that potential entail?"

Lau's eyes, barely slit, widened to reveal a pair of pale grey irises. "To do what you will with it, of course. Cast it aside. Divide it. Or perhaps… bestow it unto another."

"Your solution is to give Ciel my power?" Sebastian asked doubtfully.

Lau waggled a finger. "A minimal amount, of course. Then he would be beneath that influence, and thus, a rightful denizen of the Underworld. However, it is not as simple as my words convey. You must pass it on to him in the same manner that it rests within yourself. Many immortals are unnaware of where their own talent lies, much less how to give it to another."

"If such is the case, then what has stopped Gods from warring over their gifts?"

"Choice. One cannot force the manifestation of another's power. If it is done, however, and that power is taken completely… well, you shall have to forgive me, Ran-Mao. That was a secret, was it not?"

"I believe he can be trusted with it," dismissed the Godess of death, ever unfazed.

"Very well. If an immortal's power is stripped completely, they cease to be what they are."

"Do you mean to say that a God can be killed?"

"Provided those conditions are met, yes. All of one's power means everything. Ability. Strength. Even immortality."

Silence overtook the three beings once more. After some pause, Sebastian spoke, another sharp sound escaping him.

"Lau… how do you know all of this?"

The gaze of the God drifted over Ran-Mao's form before becoming lulled once more. "I am the only one to ever make use of it. So long ago that it cannot be recalled, I met a little weakling of a Goddess. So useless was she, so silent, but terribly charming in her own way. I decided that I wanted to keep her by my side, you see.

I gave her but a taste of my own power, and she warped it into something else entirely. A sleep that sends life to rest forever more. Death itself. Thus we have Ran-Mao here. Is that not right?"

Said Goddess' lips twitched in a minimal smile, her fingers tightening over Lau's robes. "Yes. Power can indeed create."

"Yes, exactly!" Lau praised blithely. "Or so it seems. Once is not enough to know for certain, after all. Should you choose to employ such a method, I must insist that you heed my warning. Know where it stems from, and place it there exactly. If you do not, I cannot guarantee the outcome of such an… experiment."

The light of the candle continued to burn, the wax dripping steadily as a festering scent began to fill the air.

"I shall think it through carefully, I assure you," Sebastian shifted from one clawed foot to the other. "And now, I must ask one last question. The number of dead has been increasing. What is the cause?"

"Surely you noticed the state of the earth outside?" Lau asked in return.

Sebastian had. Everything that had once been covered in lush vegetation was withering. It was colder than it had ever been, the skies as grey and dreary as Lau's eyes. It seemed as though nothing was growing…

"The mortals are starving, Sebastian. Nothing grows. Ciel's mother has neglected her duty for far too long, but none can find her."

"Rachel has disappeared?"

"Are you truly surprised? He is her child, and you took him. Willingly on his behalf, of course, but despair must be driving her mad, if she has resorted to this. It only makes our job all the more difficult, hm?" Lau looked down at his companion and received an eager nod as bright yellow eyes bore into him.

The raven finally turned away. Wisps of black surrounded him as Sebastian prepared to return to his home. "A last inquiry, if I may."

"Go on."

"How did that child die?"

"Offering," Ran-Mao sighed without hesitation.

Lau clarified her meaning once more. "He gave the last morsel of his food in offering to the Gods. A plea for help, I would guess."

The King of the Underworld said nothing as he left the two immortals behind. As he made his way towards his domain, the exertions of the horses pulling his chariot echoed against the craggy formations beneath the earth. Sebastian wondered if this was the feeling that Ciel was clinging to, and unable to shake.

Helplessness.


	19. The union, ignited

Typed this but never posted it. Hi there *guilty face* Thanks to all the people who never stopped reviewing, hoping, whining, and threatening for this to return. This is for you.

* * *

He could not afford a single mistake.

Sebastian's thoughts were consumed by that one condemning truth. Along his journey to the Underworld he remained motionless, allowing himself to truly feel the ebb and flow of his godly abilities. It was something strangely raw and mysteriously palpable that simmered just beneath his skin and seared through each and every vein, rushing to culminate at a single point within his body. There it seethed proudly, binding about the frantic rhythm of a mass of flesh that caused the rise and fall of the God's chest. He brought his hand to rest against it and sighed.

Power welled there, crackling, enveloping Sebastian's heart.

Could he part with some of it? With a bit of _himself? _And more importantly, could he bear to be the one to cause Ciel the pain that would undoubtedly result from such an act?

The King of the dead wondered if a choice remained at this point. If he did not try then his lover would remain trapped within the boundaries of his kingdom forever, and that was only one of many repercussions. As things currently were, Rachel's neglect could easily become the cause of the end of humanity, and Sebastian knew that only Ciel was capable of pacifying her. There really was no other option left.

Thinking back to their last exchange made the God weary, and his fiery heart leapt with both hurt and regret. He knew that Ciel had been in so much distress that his words had been uttered frantically, carelessly, but a dagger blindly tossed was still capable of causing injury; the boy's exclamations had done just that. Even so… he should have exercised better control over his own emotion. The young God was still such a vulnerable creature, always fixing those eager blue eyes upon him with the intentions of learning, growing, and loving. In such a moment he should have reassured him with gentle words and soothing touches, but it never crossed his mind.

He too had been frantic at the realization that a part of what made Ciel happiest would never again be within his reach.

A disgruntled sound garnered Sebastian's attention as he looked down below. He was just arriving at the gate as he caught sight of it: Pluto's tail flicking to and fro as the massive canine bowed his head and continued to inhale curious whiffs of what appeared to be a torn piece of red fabric. The particular shade of it was much too familiar to go unrecognized; it was immediately obvious that the shred of cloth belonged to Grell.

"Pluto," called Sebastian as all three horses executed a graceful landing of the chariot. The dog's ears perked at the sound of his name, muzzle stretching taut over his fangs as he flashed Sebastian an enthusiastic grin. Pluto's joyous bark echoed throughout the caverns like a roll of thunder, the press of his paws upon the ground rumbling alongside it.

"Did someone leave through the gate, Pluto?"

The question was uttered with a harsh intonation of fury that caused Pluto to sink to the ground and conceal his eyes beneath his paws. The canine whimpered pathetically as his fur bristled with a fear of punishment. Although Pluto was not as intelligent as Sebastian might have liked, the dog knew that he had failed his master and trembled at the thought of the immortal's anger.

"Foolish pup," Sebastian sighed, patting the frigid surface of Pluto's enormous nose. "You aren't in any trouble, but you will be if you don't give me an answer. Did someone manage to surpass you?"

A gleaming eye stared at Sebastian as a single paw was lowered. Pluto barked once in affirmation, slowly standing up on all fours and trotting over to the carmine fabric on the ground. It was miniscule when compared to the animal but Sebastian could see that the cloth was nearly the equivalent of an entire robe, which meant that Pluto had at least engaged in some sort of scuffle with the escapee.

"Do try not to let it happen again, Pluto," murmured the King, his attire billowing behind him like a wave of ink as he turned to abandon the discovery and continue onwards to his palace. The most unpleasant touch of moisture rubbed against his back as the guardian of the gate nudged him with the tip of his snout and emitted a satisfied yip. Pluto then sat back on his haunches, tail waving wildly as Sebastian mounted the chariot. The King decided to ignore the smug loll of a bright pink tongue, turning his face so that the idiot mutt could not see the minimal smile that it caused. Perhaps dogs were not so bad after all, though he would never be the one to admit it.

It did not take much longer for Sebastian to reach his palace, the trio of horses disappearing in a whirl of darkness as they were dismissed. Now all that remained was to search for Ciel through a plethora of rooms. At this the God groaned, uncertain if his little one would want to see him at all. Ciel was not without faults of his own, but Sebastian could not blame the youngling. Surely his ignorance was to blame, just as it had been so long ago, when he himself had-

He banished the memory.

"I will never have the power to fix that," Sebastian whispered to himself dismally. "But this is a different matter. I _will_ help him."

A regal shadow continued to glide along the walls as Sebastian strode towards his bedroom, surprised as he looked up to see a shock of sunny hair rising beside the head of one of the larger carved ravens that decorated an alcove close to the ceiling.

"Is that you, Finny?"

"Oh!" The nymph peered down at him and waved but did not leave his perch. "Hello your majesty!"

Finny's voice was dulled to near silence, and Sebastian inquired as to why that was.

"A game of hide and seek, you see. They will never find me here!"

"I see…" Sebastian nodded, uncertain if the male's bright coloration would aid in his endeavor to remain hidden. "Might you be able to tell me where Ciel lies?"

"Ah, of course! He was waiting for your return when he awoke!"

"Do you remember which of the rooms he was in?"

"I think… one beside a parlor? And nearly everything within the room was blue. Is that of any help?"

"Plenty," nodded the King, remembering the room that Finny described quite well. "Thank you, and good luck with your game."

Finny smiled, but the gesture was weighed down by his words. "Please… if you can, help him."

"I do not intend to do anything less."

"Then you have my thanks," said the small male as he shrunk beside the statue once more, an overwhelming silence settling among the halls.

Impatience overtook the King as he appeared at the entrance of the room that Finny had described. The rich glow of candlelight caused the simple rings of gold that hung loosely upon heavy doors to gleam enticingly, as if beckoning him to hurry and part them.

Nervousness was not a feeling that Sebastian experienced often, but it was certainly unmistakable. The flesh of his innards quivered with hesitation as elegant fingers grasped each handle and readied themselves to pull them outwards. A flutter deep within his stomach surpassed the tame flight of butterflies- it felt like the incessant treble of a hummingbird's wings instead. Shallow breaths debauched the stillness of the air as excitement and trepidation mingled and coiled around his throat, a noose that only one action was capable of breaking… he had to see Ciel, could not wait a minute more…

The doors groaned as they were opened, the sound trailing off into what seemed to be a sigh of relief. Crimson eyes found what they sought but the image was heart wrenching; Ciel was tossing frantically as he lay in bed, pearl-white teeth sinking against and tearing into the rosy flesh of his lower lip. Blood welled copiously, the relentless nature of the action rendering the flow incapable of healing properly. Shock caused Sebastian to linger for a moment before the boy emitted an unnaturally pained sound and bit himself mercilessly, the sanguine mess gathering in the hollows of his clavicles as it painted porcelain skin with the scent of slaughter.

"Ciel!" Sebastian gasped harshly as he rushed to his lover's side and began shaking his lithe frame. He called out again and again, stopping only when the boy's mouth parted at last. Azure rings were hazy, pupils dilated like that of an animal paralyzed by the sight of a ravenous predator. As Ciel's vision came into focus he stared into Sebastian's ruby orbs and shrieked, one of his hands bequeathing an accurate strike to the King's cheek.

The God growled in surprise as a resonant crunch filled his ears- the fledgling God had hit him with such force that his cheekbone- and perhaps a bit of his jawbone- had shattered.

Ciel appeared entirely confused until he blinked, took in the sight before him, and shouted in horror, "Sebastian!"

There was an irregular shifting beneath the skin of the God's face and the boy realized that Sebastian was exerting what little effort it took to hastily repair the wounds.

"I must say… that was absolutely unexpected," Sebastian exhaled.

"Is it really-?"

"Hush, little one. You've lain waste to yourself, and I place complete blame on whatever it was that tainted your dreams. Stay still."

Ciel obeyed and felt the heat of his lover's mouth envelop his mangled lip. A tongue traced a single line that tingled pleasantly as it restored the skin to perfection. Never one to allow opportunity to flee, Sebastian then pressed a kiss to still-tender lips and felt a welcomed swell of utter reprieve.

An audible ripping was heard as the King tore the black of his robe and began using it to soak away some of the drying liquid that coated Ciel's neck.

"You came back." Ciel's voice was breathless with disbelief.

"And you stayed."

"Of course," the boy scoffed, a weak hint of his charming arrogance seeping into the reply. "But I hardly think that I deserve for you to have returned to me."

"Then my thoughts mirror your own," Sebastian replied as he continued to dab at blood-dampened skin. "As I do not believe that my earlier actions have earned me such fealty."

"How can you say that? You ought to harbor absolute hatred for me!"

"_Hatred?"_

"Hatred! Those poisonous words that I spoke to you-"

"Were toxic, yes, but not heartfelt. You little fool. You have not learned anything if you believe that I could ever come to despise you!"

"I hurt you…" Ciel rasped desperately, still laying limply in Sebastian's arms, a place he felt he no longer belonged.

"Indeed you did. The muscles closest to my cheek still ache minimally, but it is nothing that a few minutes' time cannot fix."

"That is not what I meant! I hurt your heart, after you let me have it."

"And I allowed someone to harm your own, after you entrusted it to me completely. We are even, Ciel. Both at fault and, I believe, both wanting forgiveness. Am I wrong?"

"No, you are not… you would forgive me?"

Sebastian's answering smile bestowed to Ciel a swift rush of elation that filled him with an inexplicable urge to cry.

"I already have. And my own transgressions?"

"Forgiven," the young immortal whispered.

The King chuckled, a decadent sound that reminded Ciel of the sweet warmth that came from basking in sunlight as he lay amongst the grass of his favorite meadow. It granted him a feeling of safety, familiarity… of being home.

"I missed you dearly," Sebastian all but purred as he enveloped his lover in a careful embrace, the molten vibrato of his declaration causing a delicate flush to rogue Ciel's visage. "But I daresay our time apart has not gone to waste."

"In what manner?"

At this Ciel cocked his head to one side. It was the sort of curious movement that Sebastian himself was prone to when in a raven's form.

"I may have found a way in which to restore your freedom-"

"Sebastian! Truly?"

The king smiled at the young God before him, but it was half-hearted. Worrisome. Weighed down by the merest possibility of failure. "I cannot say for certain Ciel. It isn't anything that I have ever tried. I fear that simply _trying _will hurt you… which only fills me with dread when pondering what the result may be if anything were to go amiss."

Small, pale fingers began to caress the knuckles of a much larger hand. Back and forth. Calming yet desperate to be soothed in turn. "It would be selfish of me to ask you to do any more, would it not?" Whether the question was soliloquy or inquiry, the elder being could not quite decide.

Ciel continued, "It would certainly be… yet I want to. I need to. Sebastian." One look into the shattered sapphire blue of the lithe male's irises and the king knew what his hopeless answer would be.

"Please try. Disregard the danger. And let us imagine that no ill consequence exists. Please, love?"

"It isn't fair of you to lure me into such a horrible mess with that siren-sung appellation, Ciel," Sebastian growled. It was entirely ineffective. However rough his intonation was did not match the accompanying pout. "But I will explain it to you to the best of my ability. Then, and only then, will I prepare myself to attempt anything."

Taking a seat on the edge of his lavish bed, Sebastian stilled as Ciel made a perch of his lap and awaited the lengthy explanation. The God watched as wonder and terror alike filled his younger lover's cherubic face. A faintly metallic scent- drying blood- filled the air and mingled with their breaths as the recollection of Lau's words came to its end.

"A part of you?" Ciel asked. "But which? Where is it?"

"Ah, little one," Sebastian held took hold of one of Ciel's little hands and pressed the palm to his chest.

Realization was swift to follow.

"_Your heart?_"

"My heart," he confirmed. "The source of my power… I suppose you could say that it culminates there. Burns brightest where it rests. And therein lies the problem, Ciel."

The swell of Ciel's heartbeat was gently muted by Sebastian's touch. "In order to give you a bit of myself, I must place it directly into your own heart."

Ciel ducked his head. "Well then?"

"Stubborn child! Have you any idea how much this will harm you, successful or otherwise? If I fail I do not know what will become of either one of us!"

"If you do not try," came the shaky reply, "I will always be your prisoner."

It was then that Sebastian realized that Ciel's words rung true. For as long as the fledgling God remained as he was, the little one would be trapped within the domain of the Underworld for eternity. No longer a willing guest but a captive of circumstance. Yet the key to freedom shone dimly; it was made purely of hope.

"Right this moment?" Sebastian asked. He already knew the answer, for it smoldered in the cold center of Ciel's eyes.

"Yes."

It was an excruciatingly slow process. Sebastian drew it out for as long as he dared, kissing along every inch of exposed skin as he coaxed Ciel into lying upon his back. Lips lingered against a quivering, parted mouth. Tasting fear. Swallowing doubts and drinking miniscule groans that echoed in the otherwise silent room.

Sebastian began to feel his own godly energy roiling within him. It prickled his skin, aching at his fingertips, growing warm as it seeped into his veins. There it ran hot, thickening as it crept closer to its source like a molten river dripping life into his body. His heart was frantic as the now-palpable source of power enveloped its source and pulsed before it began to glow stark-white along his hands.

Ciel replied as if he could read the king's thoughts. "I'm ready."

And he was.

As the ruler's glowing digits approached Ciel felt poised despite the nervousness galloping in his ears. There was a peculiar warmth that edged closer, grew hotter, too hot, _burning_-!

The world went black, then white, blinded and torn asunder by a scream that nearly pierced the heavens.

Unforgettable.

Sebastian would forever remember the sight of Ciel's flesh as it warped beneath his fingers. Milky skin turning to ash, giving way to carnage. Bones glowing ivory against the raw, ruby-red that gushed forth from the injury. The intricacies and inner-workings of his lover's body smoldering whilst still very much alive.

Which hurt more? Bestowing this pain… or receiving it?

Despite knowing what an incredibly egotistical thought this was, the king could not help but feel as though he was marring the both of them by committing such an act. Hurting Ciel was every bit as good as destroying himself. Sebastian eyed the rise and fall of blood-spattered lungs as he reached for the boy's rib cage.

All the while Ciel howled an endless song of sorrow.

Ignoring the cries beneath him the God merely wisped his fingertips against the blockade of woven bones and watched as steam rose to greet the increasingly alarming scent of raw, blazing flesh. Ciel's ribs gave way as if they had never been there. At long last a rounded mass of live, beating tissue lay exposed. Feeling numb- on the very precipice of insanity- Sebastian stared at Ciel's heart. Despite heavy breaths and ongoing screams, the world around him succumbed to a deafening silence.

Whether he had ever cried in his ongoing life Sebastian could not recall. Yet, at that very moment, a single tear streaked his cheek. It burned.

Two hearts ached in tandem as the king enveloped the frantically throbbing organ within both hands. With every ounce of will he had ever known, Sebastian sparked a flame that made him feel as though the fabric of his own being had been irreparably torn. As if something had gone missing with no hope of ever returning. It was a wide gap, an aching wound… that then began to fill itself in as the fire caught, Ciel's heart glimmering white-hot before it settled into a cool tendril of ember-speckled cobalt.

Sebastian felt a receding ache on the edges of his soul. A tempering of heat that slowed his breathe until it was not his at all, but-

_Theirs. _


	20. The sin, retold

_Warning: lemon. The usual disclaimers apply. Please read and review! _

* * *

_Formed of pleasure_

_And remorse_

_They bore a shell_

_An empty corpse_

* * *

A soft, muffled hiss filled Ciel's ears as he lay on the cusp of consciousness. There was a sharp but soothing warmth spreading along his chest. Heat wove along his torn skin, searing at the seams as his waking mind became aware of an oddly blazing flutter.

The young god opened his eyes in time to see a final whorl of white dance across his body. 'It worked,' Ciel thought to himself, the world sharpening as his vision returned. There was excitement in his pulse yet it was not purely his own. Something was tethering it to him. It was at once the strangest and loveliest sensation the immortal had ever felt- somehow it was as though his being was touching against another, meeting it halfway, twining and melding together…

"Sebastian?"

Ciel looked to his left. He simply _knew_ to turn to that direction. A pair of crimson eyes touched with sympathy looked upon him.

"It smells terrible in here," the young God sighed, flashing a weak but brilliant grin.

Sebastian let loose a raspy laugh that they both felt bubble pleasantly in their stomachs. "Might you remember why?"

"I might. I seem to recall being roasted alive. Were you planning on making a feast of me?"

"There's an intriguing idea. Although the way in which I devour you will need some defining." At those words the bubbling turned into a churning that sung in Ciel's veins and made his heart leap. Rising slowly, Ciel rested his upper body against his arms before sitting up and leaping at his lover.

"You did it." The emotion seemed to envelope them both as Ciel nuzzled into the pale skin of the king's neck, his eyes tightly shut.

"Evidently, little one. Look." The astonishment in that velvet voice compelled him to do so. Ciel gasped. They were engulfed by a strange flame… _his_ flame. It glowed a darkly, glimmering with lavender tendrils as tiny embers became colorless and faded away.

"Am I… is this my own doing?"

"It would seem that way."

"It is beautiful." There was childlike wonder gleaming within ocean hued eyes. "But how am I to end it?"

"It is a part of myself that is now entirely your own. Take time to feel it, Ciel, and learn to control it." Taking two smaller hands within his own, Sebastian watched his lover's eyes flutter shut before a deep inhalation. He could feel a pinprick of awareness within himself; it was as if a light were dimming to darkness as the fire surrounding him receded alongside Ciel's excitement.

"This is strange," the king admitted aloud. "It is enough to unnerve me. I cannot feel quite where I end or where you begin. You are within me, yet before me. And I am here, and yet I rest inside of you."

"It is maddening, Ciel. Feeling you so deeply…"

"…Is enough to drive us both to blissful insanity," the youngling supplied, the words flowing with a flawless assuredness that rattled his pulse.

"You feel it as well?"

"I-"

A rush of firelight swept out of Ciel's body and upward. It formed a vortex of colorless inferno that nearly touched the ceiling. Sebastian sat motionlessly, startled at the glow emanating from whence he had placed a part of his deepest essence. The entire room shone as if the boy himself were a miniscule piece of the world's true sun; there was brightness and whitewash and shadow.

Then as quickly as it began it died away.

Ciel exhaled, blinking, his eyes wrinkling irritably. When he opened them the death god gasped-

"Little one. Your _eye_."

The right iris glimmered violet, the color dancing behind the pupil as if were the tip of a freshly lit candle. Ciel blinked rapidly out of surprise. There it remained.

Awareness pierced them. The sun burned at Sebastian's fingertips as the moon slept in Ciel's eyes. Waves ebbed- tides that pushed and pulled and filled them. An ocean of hell-flame skirting sand dunes and clover fields; not destroying, simply touching, caressing, and warming. They were torn. Lost. Found. Bound.

"_I belong to you." _

Both Sebastian and Ciel uttered at once.

Time froze. Or perhaps their passion consumed them too quickly. In a moment that hung eternal like stars in the night sky, their mouths brushed- lips sealing a union they had never known yet always felt- as the pair began to sin beautifully.

It was as if every time they had touched before this meant nothing. Before this, they could not fathom. Until this moment Sebastian had not known that Ciel's heart fluttered- one, two, threefourfive- just as he released a singing moan.

Ciel learned that if his octave was just so- trilling with loss of control yet deepened with lust- his lover's length would flush with need and twitch restlessly. That the hold of his smooth fingers caused a quivering pleasure to pool in Sebastian's loins. The harder he held the turgid flesh the more relentless each quaking sensation became, and he knew, because he felt it just as sharply.

They loved themselves as they loved one another. A difference no longer existed.

"Sebastian," he purred sweetly as the lily skin of his neck was peppered with tender kisses and ragged love-bites. There was no time for it. No need for the overdrawn pretense.

Reply came in the form of a heated hand trailing Ciel's lithe body, tugging at an equally heated arousal before rubbing against a twitching entrance. Sebastian growled, ruby orbs gleaming with knowing as he circled, pressed, and teased. He knew just how and when to move, as did Ciel, who raised his hips and presented himself impatiently. The synchronicity was overwhelming.

Mismatched irises shadowed by ink-tipped lashes flashed darkly as the king presented the plush tip of his need to the greedy pucker. Their mutual sighs signaled abandon- Ciel bowed his back just as Sebastian rushed inside of him. It was perfection, new and pure and carnal.

"Little one," Sebastian grunted as his hips flexed powerfully. Ciel cried out at the deepness. The want. The wholeness. At the blood-flushed heat ramming in, more, _yes_.

"_You are everything," _they said together. Ciel whimpered the words, while Sebastian very nearly roared them. The pace grew fierce. The sheets beneath the two pressing bodies lost their feel. Air ceased to exist. Pleasure continued to ravage them both.

"_Ah-!_" Ciel screamed as his legs were swung high above his head and placed to rest upon his lover's broad, sweat-slicked shoulders. It was abrupt. The angle was so deep that it pained him in the best of ways.

"It's too much!" he wailed breathlessly. "Don't!"

Sebastian smirked devilishly, well aware that the wanton plea meant nothing. His newly formed ties to Ciel gave everything away- including how rich it felt to be pierced in such a pose. Too rich, they realized, as the rapid movement catapulted them both to an earsplitting end. They screamed one another's name in completion.

In that moment the world was their own.

* * *

A pair of robes as black as pitch formed frowns that cascaded along the floor of the room. The air was tepid. Palpable with tell-tale lovemaking.

"Love," Ciel groaned, stretching in a sensually feline manner. He was both gloriously naked and deliciously satisfied.

"Hmm," Sebastian sighed. He stroked at Ciel's feathery cobalt locks with one hand. The other busied itself as it plucked at a rosy bud upon Ciel's chest that continued to tighten with interest.

The young god sighed. He squirmed with sensitivity. "Did you doubt that this would end so?"

Blazing red eyes met amethyst and sapphire. Ciel knew the answer immediately. "Why? I cannot imagine failure befalling you." At those words the sickest dread filled the pit of Ciel's stomach. He felt faint traces of longing. Sadness. Regret.

"Tell me." It was not a request. Ciel released an accidental burst of fire from his palms as he voiced his demand.

"It happened long ago, Ciel."

"And yet thoughts of it still haunt you. Still wring emotion from your heart. What is it, Sebastian? Do not lie to me. I am yours but you, too, are mine. So you will tell me."

The boy's voice was commandeering. Enchanting, and irrevocably aware, Sebastian decided. Yet he refused to speak without warning.

"You will judge me, little one, with no way to shield how you feel. I fear that you will think me a lesser being, for it is the one greatest error that I have ever committed. It haunts me to this day, and though the pain of it has lessened with time… it has never quite left me."

Ciel stared. A small hand skimmed the sinew of muscle that covered Sebastian's arms. Defeated, the king began.

"I was alone, Ciel, and loneliness is a unique sort of illness. It cannot corrode the immortal body, or the immortal soul… yet it corrupts the heart and mind. It is cloying. It eats away at one until it bores a hole that nothing can fill. Nothing but what it seeks.

I tried in vain to rid myself of it. I escaped to the surface from time to time, away from Olympus and the Gods and Goddesses who pitied and misunderstood me. I watched as mortals developed their arts. Learned to paint by mimicking the swift hands of those few full of genius. I never quite understood how their weak eyes and limited minds could manage such beautiful interpretations of the world. It was surprising to me.

It was so long ago, little one, that the dead were few and far apart. Before I came across the judges whom would assist me, for there was no need of them back then. I was painting at my leisure… when _she_ came about. I was wary. I should have trusted my instinct. But she approached me without fear, and that was enough.

Her hair was as dark as my realm, wild and curled and gleaming. Her eyes shone like discs of jade, and her full mouth was a deep rose. Her skin was so white as to be ghostly, and she appeared thusly- without warning or purpose. Or so I surmised.

She called herself 'Beast'. Gave me a preying look full of longing, and then expressed exactly that. Carnal longing. She said that she wanted me, and would have me."

Sebastian paused at Ciel's deadly glaring. "Allow me to finish, please, Ciel. I beg you. You will understand nothing of my sorrows if you do not."

"I realized then that her power was fixated on said matter. She created longing. A deep hunger for the flesh that drove mortals wild, and breached the self-control of even the immortals. Yet her influenced failed to be spell me, and this angered her. For a very long time she would come and see me. Taunt me. Until one day she ceased to seek my body and asked only for my company.

She coaxed me with words of understanding. Fed the hunger that loneliness left within me. Day by day she would put me at ease with praise for my paintings or tales of the mischief she had caused above. The words that broke me did not come for a very long time. She feigned the same sort of pains as I. Told me that her life was full of conquest and an unending lust that left her lonely.

It drew me in, Ciel. That anyone in the world could understand what I felt was all it took. I lay with her, and though the pleasure was there it was horribly muddled. What baited me was not the curvature of her body, but her breath. Her being. The warmth of another beside me.

And then, little one… she disappeared. The loneliness felt shaper than ever. Consumed me. She returned when I felt as numb as the dead, round in her middle. She was full with my child.

I do not know what I felt then. Perhaps I will never know. I did not love her, yet the need to protect the swell within her was immediate. She refused to stay in the palace with me, and came and went as she pleased. Each time she visited she was larger with the growth of our baby. To look upon her face filled me with shame, Ciel, but oh, the tenderness I felt as I would look at our unborn child.

The day came in which she was ready to bring it into this world. Into my realm. Still she refused to be housed within my rooms, and so it was by one of the rivers that I lay her amongst covers and feathers. And it was there that she gave birth. But Ciel…"

Sebastian's voice was deeply troubled. He sounded- and felt- pained beyond measure.

"It was born without life. I am a god of the dead. I cannot father a child. This I did not know, nor did she… yet we came across that fact together, when I held not a fledgling God, but a corpse. A shell of grey skin and dead, blackened eyes that did not cry or move or live. She grew insane before me, Ciel. Cooed at the child and then shook it as realization filled her eyes… as did fury.

I tried in vain to explain to her that I had not known the consequences of our union. She cursed me in a scream that thundered throughout the entire domain. And she promised revenge, though I have not seen her since. Her tears, the look of horror and betrayal on that conniving yet lovely face. It will always live on in my memory. She took the corpse she birthed, and that too scarred me forever more.

I am a monster, Ciel. You house the soul of a demon within you, and now you know that to be utterly true."


	21. The fledgling, ascending

Hello one and all. It's been a long time hasn't it? Sometimes inspiration just takes its sweet time. Life can get hectic too. But for those of you who STILL (amazingly, I may add) review this hoping I will finish this, here is an honest attempt to get back to it. I'm deathly afraid my style won't be up to par... I'm rusty af lol. But let's start off slowly, shall we?

Shout out to a Zoe who has promised to stalk me via reviews. Your persistence is duly noted. And appreciated :)

Usual disclaimers apply folks. Enjoy. I aim to make the next chapter longer.

* * *

Jagged glass sharpening against flesh.

An unbearable cloying of molten bile.

The screech of a raven echoing throughout his skull

This was the essence of Sebastian's pain. Ciel both shrunk and marveled at the way in which he was immersed in another being's emotion. As if it were a meal made only for the mouth of his soul. Something that had to be devoured in order to fathom it properly.

His soul ate.

Of ache and loss and little bones perfumed by death.

Ciel clasped Sebastian's hands and attempted to nourish him in return. He fed him jubilee, nectar, and the feel of blades of grass crushed beneath bare feet. It did not make the pain dissapear. Rather, it twined with it, diluting it into something more bearable. Less monstrous. No longer quite as lonely.

"How are you doing that?" Sebastian asked quietly. The god gazed at the younger male through crimson eyes softened by gratitude.

"I wish I could say," Ciel answered, "but I am not altogether certain. It is... nearly instinctual. You are doing it too. Much less consciously than I am I imagine. I am just mimicking what I feel from you."

"Curious."

The fledgeling nodded. "Quite. Do you feel somewhat better?"

"Yes. Thank you, Ciel. For understanding."

"I have a feeling I understood much of nothing until this union, Sebastian."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Your long life has been such a mystery to me. But now I can feel the countless years that you have lived brushing against me like the wind. Whispering stories. Is it the same for you?" Ciel looked up from beneath the shadows of his lashes. His mismatched irises were both beautiful and haunting.

Sebastian closed his eyes for a moment before confirming with a nod. "I feel warmth and newborn life along the edges of my being. A soul unburdened. Untainted. Yet reaching towards darkness."

At this the fine cobalt hair upon Ciel's head shook as he fixed a very serious gaze upon his lover. His voice was steel as he spoke, "Ignorance is a blissfulness that only the foolish would hope to abide by forever, Sebastian. There is misery in the world, is there not? Should I spend my entire life fleeing from it that my soul may remain a veil of white forever? Is that what you would wish of me?"

One large hand rose to stroke the plane of a rosy cheek. "No, Ciel, precious thing. Should you fall into despair I will be there to pull you up and away from it. And should there ever be a reason that I fail to do so," he whispered to the world beneath the world as if his every word were the incantation of promise, "then I will follow you to the pit of it, and we shall despair together."

Ciel's smile was radiant. "I look foward to it."

A fleeting twang of guilt stung Ciel's senses as though he had been swatted on the wrist, a method of reprimand employed by his mother when he had been smaller yet. The brow above his newly pigmented eye rose like a dark wave of doubt.

"Something you wish to discuss, love?" The fledgling asked in the usual tongue-in-cheek manner.

"Yes... In fact there is. And as much as wish it were not, it is of dire importance."

"What do you-?"

"Your mother, Ciel. Rachel has fled Olympus. The world above is suffering, human and animal alike wasting away. Nothing grows. All has been thrown into an imbalance that becomes more chaotic every day. None... know where to find her.

The only way in which to free you from the invisible shackles of this world was to form a union with you. A contract of the highest bond achievable. We are a part of one another. Your entire being radiates with it. And as progeny of the Underworld, you are now welcome to come and go as I do. I can only hope this gift is enough to make a difference."

The god of the dead absorbed an immediate churning pain from Ciel. Blood-red eyes observed his lover, watching as Ciel's expression became pinched and the emotion receeded away.

"Do not hold it back often, little one. It is not only your pain to bear any longer."

And then all at once the churning became a quick, white-hot slash against his heart. Sebastian drew in a shallow breath before enveloping the smaller body with his own. "We will find a way."

"No, Sebastian. I will find a way. I must. She is my mother. All she has ever done is try to protect me from all of the heartache that life brought her. Perhaps it was not the best of ways in which to do so... but, in some way, I betrayed her. I-" Ciel wiped at a lone tear resting upon the corner of an unchanged azure eye. "I have to be the one to search for her."

"You know nothing of the mortal world, Ciel. They may be quite weak by comparison but can nevertheless be cunning and dangerous when left unchecked. Especially in this unprecedented state of savage desperation they have been introduced to."

"Perhaps you could acompany me?"

"Perhaps... although in light of the madness I may very well need to return to this realm, if only to be certain that nothing strange plagues it, as well."

"Undeestood. Although, if it is eyes and ears you have need of, I may know of a group largely capable of the job."

"Oh?"

Ciel simply smiled mischievously.

* * *

The king of the world below and his mate eyed their gathered forces.

Lined up in the center of the palace courtyard stood Bard, Finny, and Mey-Rin. There was a shuffling of feet against stone as Pluto's massive body sat mere feet behind them, his tail wagging expectantly.

"It is of the utmost importance," Sebastian began, "that should you see anything out of the ordinary, you make it known immediately. Rachels dissapearance has caused widespread starvation and consequentially a great slew of deaths. A desperate mortal may wish to recover a lover. Family. Attempt to escape and regain life.

This is not to be allowed under any circumstances. All souls may be lead within by those whom assist me. But no mortal is to enter. And no dead are to exit. Clear?"

Pluto tossed his head back and let loose a yowling affirmation that left his master glaring.

The three nymphs nodded.

"We promise to use the feather you have given us, Sebastian," Mey-Rin nodded as she clutched the soft, dark, irridecent plumage in both pale hands.

"You can count on us Ciel!" Finny declared proudly.

"I always have," their dear young god smiled gently. As he remembered the task set before him, however, his lips tightened into a hard line.

Ciel had never been anywhere close to the mortal realm. His mother had banned the notion on the grounds that a mortal too clever could trick just as well as any god. And with no power besides strength to speak of, Ciel had been dubbed inadequately prepared for such adventure, and that was that.

He wondered: what would he find there, in that unexplored territory? Would he be able to find his mother? To convince her to return home? To finally wield power enough to make a difference?

Sebastian whistled a trilling melody that brought on the entrance of his pitch black horse drawn carriage. He turned to Ciel, extending a hand in invitation. A hand to hold onto should things prove difficult. A grip of love eternal.

"Shall we?"

* * *

Ciel's bare feet touched upon cold, wet, white.

"What is this?" He asked in awe as his toes sank into the chilling slush.

Sebastian answered solemnly

"The end of what was once unending summer."

* * *

Wish me luck :)


	22. The world, barren

Hello! Figured I would keep going in case I hibernate for too long again. Let's hope not.

A few things I'd like to point out:

1) WARNING: This chapter contains light femslash/yuri/girl on girl action. It dawned on me that in almost every roman or greek themed game/show/story, the inhabitants use sex to accomplish almost anything, and had much less reservations about gender. So I figured, why not? I have never written a full on lemon for two females and was undecided as to how it would be received so I kept it somewhat vague. But if you'd like me to re-write it as a full, descriptive romp I am okay with trying, just say so in reviews!

2) Beast is NOT based upon Aphrodite, but rather the greek goddess of seduction, Peitho

3) Would anyone be interested in creating a cover for this? I didn't even know you could do that (I've been under a rock. Sue me). If any of you have godly drawing hands and wish to go for it, I would be so eternally honored!

That's all folks. Enjoy. Review. Thank you so much!

* * *

The confines of the room Red found herself occupying were decadent.

First came the scents: herbs she was certain she had never come across. Notes so rich and sensually musky that the goddess felt utterly relaxed as she attempted to guess what exactly they might be. Candles were littered throughout, each lit and seemingly strategically placed despite their sheer number.

Red lounged upon a finely carved seat of marble, its flat plane stacked with cushions and sheets of many dark colors- the décor bled from deep carmine into the dulled color of wine before becoming a purple that hung over navy as dark as a midnight sea. Very precise edges of the ornate resting place showed through the coverings, the mottled white and gray appearing all the brighter as a result.

Thus was the entirety of the room. A den of dark colors blending together, sheets and fabrics of all sorts artfully tossed about, tacked to hang in sweeping dips from high ceiling to every wall. It gave her the acute impression of invitation, as though one could simply lay anywhere and remain comfortable.

Amidst the whorl of color and splashes of marble Red noticed, placed just beside a rather large bed, a small bassinette a color so black that it appeared to be a carapace; even the wicker it had been crafted from was difficult to discern. A veil of an equally dark color hung over the hollow of it, concealing whatever it was that rested there.

"I hope that everything is to your liking my dear."

A uniquely feline voice- whisper and growl and purr- inquired of her guest as her white-robed form swept into the room.

"It is exquisite. However did you manage to make such a lovely dwelling? And within a mountain, no less."

"Ah, well," the hostess smiled, plump rouged lips stretching over pearl teeth, "I have a ways with blacksmiths. So to speak."

Red cocked her head and smirked as she accepted a flute of warm golden ambrosia. "Is that so?"

A rich laugh echoed throughout the room. Perfect ringlets of glossed ebony shook along with the sound. "But of course, dear. I can have any one I wish. Mortal or god. I could give that conceited little 'Aphrodite' a run for her coins… or coin _purse_."

"My, my," Red laughed openly, crossing one leg over the other beneath her trailing rose hued robes. "Such confidence."

"Would you like for me to prove it?"

At this the goddess found herself staring towards the bed and into the gleaming jade eyes of the woman before her.

"I do not think that necessary. I quite believe in your prowess, Beast. It has gotten us quite far already."

"That it has… but not far enough. Not yet."

"Rachael has disappeared in a fit. And the world outside," Red gestured upwards as if said world were the ceiling above them, "is in ruin. I sit happily upon my throne in Olympus, and you within your flame-lit dwellings, but the realm of mortals has begun to turn cold and bitter. That alone should be enough to force them out."

"If and only _if_ Sebastian can control his power enough to manifest it. Although I have such faith in him," Beast replied as her tenor sunk into a fiery growl. "He will do anything his lover needs of him. Of this I have no doubt. And all goes according to plan… do you disagree, dear?"

Red swirled the ambrosia within her chalice gently and watched golden waves coat the inside of the glass as she absentmindedly nibbled upon her lower lip.

"Vincent… every now and then he seems to look worried. Worried for _her_," she hissed furiously. Beast rose from her bedding and made her way towards the distraught goddess. Her every step was a sway of hips that was both predatory and hypnotic. Long fingers tucked away strands of bright crimson as the opposing hand gently took hold of the glass of Red's ambrosia.

"Now, now. The mortal realm is in chaos. There is nothing for the humans to sacrifice and very soon war may erupt if nothing of done. Even if no other god were to show concern, your husband is the one that always must. It is simply the nature of things."

Beast held the glass to Red's lips and smiled serenely as they parted as easily as a rose in bloom to drink. Ambrosia poured down the goddess' throat- thick and heady and healing- as a sympathetic shadow loomed high above her. Beast's eyes were… brilliant. In a manner that made Red feel awed, exposed, and empowered all at once.

"You have grown lonely."

It was not a question.

"I simply-"

The same hands that had whet her danced along her tresses. Her collarbone. Her waist.

"He has not touched you."

"No…" Red confessed. "Not in recent times. And when he does he seems lost. As though he is looking _through_ me. _Why?_"

"I could not say, my dear. But I know your longing well. Your longing is the hunger that I live to satisfy. Although I have better means than you, as is my place in this world. Lust,"

Beast sighed, her breath fanning against Red's mouth, "is simply my area of expertise."

"Oh-!"

The crimson goddess stiffened as the dark haired one before her teasingly grazed the bottom of her breasts with her knuckles.

"Loneliness is terrible, is it not? That gnawing hole it burrows within ones' being. It is sickening."

Beast cupped one mound in her hand and kneaded it almost lovingly, grinning at her prey's moan- a fluttering whine of confusion and delight.

"Frightening."

Unoccupied fingers set about to prove their dexterity as the robe of Red's clothing came undone. The fabric swathed against her chest was suddenly absent, pushed aside, exposing tightened pink nipples to the unexpected chill of open air.

"_Pitiful." _

Peridot eyes peered up at Red's unmoving body as Beast knelt, her lips nibbling sweetly at the right breast, its twin generously cupped by her hand. The goddess of seduction relished in the rise of the goddess' pulse. Her rapid breath. The way in which her eyes closed and head rolled as another raw melody of unexpected pleasure escaped her.

Ambrosia was lovely, but this-

It was simply _divine_.

"I shall have to do my best to be an adequate substitute… if you agree, of course," she whispered into the flushed shell of Red's ear.

The goddess simply trembled and nodded her consent.

Beast grinned wickedly, as she did to any and every body that she had ever graced with her absolute magnificence. She quickly pinched at a rosy bud and ran a searing trail up and up, stopping only at Red's heated cheek.

"I am honored," she laughed lustily as their lips ghosted together before sealing shut in a coaxing meld of tongue and unprecedented relief.

It was not long until the sheets upon the bed were magnificently debauched.

* * *

Red slept peacefully with a swath of wine cloth clutched to her chest as the previous scents of the abode became heavily pierced by a uniquely feminine fragrance. So deep in sleep was she that the slumbering goddess never saw as Beast rose up and away from her side, gliding towards the bassinette in a glorious heap of curls and radiant nudity.

The goddess cooed at its contents very softly as the past clouded her manic eyes.

Never once did an infantile sound emerge to answer her.

* * *

All the land was lifeless before the pair of immortals that stood side by side upon the world above their own.

Trees withered into shadowy limbs that bore naught but wrinkled remains of their once verdant leaves. Grass receded into patches of dry straw-like stalks. Dirt failed to yield to footsteps, instead packing solidly into what felt like an expanse of frozen stone.

Animals also seemed to be both scarce and wildly uneasy- birds cooed low notes of warning as animals of prey peeked from within their places of hiding only to disappear as quickly as they had come.

Perhaps most curiously of all were the white flakes that fell from the heavens and slowly floated to the ground. It was accumulating in some places more than others, but blanketing everything all the same.

"This is the end of summer?" Ciel asked curiously as he walked, repeatedly lifting and pressing his foot into the miniature mountains of white. "Sebastian… just what _is_ this? It is simply frigid!"

"This is snow, little one. Frozen water that rains from the heavens and down to the ground below. But I have never seen it anywhere other than the coldest of lands and the summits of mountains. It is indeed strange. And certainly not a good sign of things to come by any means."

"I can barely feel my feet anymore," the smaller god whined suddenly. "Oh, what should I do? How will we walk in this? I have never seen snow fall upon Olympus before."

"No, the immortals that dwell there enjoy paradise. This sort of weather would only be paradise to very few. And Ciel… you have abilities that you did not have before. Perhaps you can concentrate the heat of your flame towards your feet in order to warm them. I am able to do so with any part of my body when desired."

"I can certainly try," the younger male nodded. Ciel's expression became utterly concentrated as his fingers squeezed into fists from his effort. Sporadic flames were quite easy to conjure, but directing the energy of them into specific places took a great deal more focus, especially when evoking naught but heat rather than entire flame.

Sebastian laughed suddenly, taken aback as Ciel's body erupted into a deep amethyst fire. He looked very much like a frustrated candle wick, silly though it was.

"Easy now. We cannot arouse the mortals' suspicion of what we are. And that," he pointed at the ground around the god's vicinity, which had steamed around him and was completely devoid of snow, "is indeed quite obvious."

Ciel blushed visibly and huffed. "I apologize. I am still not accustomed to this newfound ability. There are times when I seem able to command it and others in which my efforts seem… insufficient."

"You will learn quickly, Ciel. Of that I have no doubt. There is yet much to learn about what this bonding has afforded you. All in due time. For now we should focus on garments that will keep us protected while warding doubt at the same time."

"Such as?"

"Sandals, or better yet foot garments crafted from fur, although those may be harder to come by given the circumstances. Even animals seem to be fleeing from this in any way that they can manage. For now, here," Sebastian gestured as he snatched a feathery cloak from the air.

"These robes are very long. They should keep you much warmer. But most importantly, it will hide your frivolously bare feet until we can locate a merchant who has stocked something to cover them with. No mortal could walk upon the earth in such a manner and last long without injury."

Ciel could not help but smirk as he donned the piece of clothing. "Do you fear that someone will see my frivolously bare feet and fall madly in love with them, Sebastian?"

"Little one, hush. Would that I could hide your face rather than those. Such a pampered thing you are, running barefoot for all of your life like a careless little nymph."

Ciel laughed as they continued to walk at a steady pace, all the while attempting to will warmth to the soles of his feet without accident. He steadied the flow of his power at a soft simmer that allowed them to remain comfortably warm without causing the snow to dissolve as quickly as it last had.

"I can feel that you have conquered the problem at hand already, Ciel. Well done. But expected of you nevertheless. You wield my element with inexperience but a strong will, as if it had always been a part of you. To be perfectly honest something about your manifestation is different from my own. I can feel it like a word sitting upon the tip of one's tongue, but I know not exactly what the difference may be."

"Perhaps it will make itself known when the time is right," the fledgling speculated aloud.

His lover agreed. "Indeed I hope so. I am curious as to how you will mold what I have given you."

"As am I."

Ciel continued to turn his gaze in all directions. He took in the sight of mountains over the horizon, of barren hills and naked trees. Clearly they were within a forest of some sort, though he would wager that it had seen much better days… the days in which his mother made life flourish. He had always admired her gift. It affected such a delicate balance as well as giving life to all manner of creature.

"Mother taught me that all that grows from the earth feeds the plant-eaters, who feed the flesh-eaters, all of which feed the mortals. Is that so?"

Sebastian nodded. "It is so Ciel. All mortal life depends upon the earth to thrive. That is why there is so much discord. There is little to eat. Nothing to sacrifice at the altars of the gods. And this drastic chill has never before reached these lands. We need your mother to make the earth flourish… before it is simply too late."

The young god nodded fiercely, looking up at the gray sky with deep resolve. The path they were walking was slowly becoming more defined. Off into the bleak distance the pair could spy a small village of closely built homes and winding streets.

"That it where the mortals dwell?"

"They dwell in many places. But yes, that is one. Mortals are all very different and have different customs. Some choose to live in groups based solely upon those. It is strange how they divide themselves although they are all share the same exterior, but such are their ways.

Are you perhaps excited to finally see so many new things up close, Ciel?"

Instead of speaking he radiated a quick pang of nervousness to Sebastian. It was a rapid set of heartbeats that sang through their bond and resonated in his skull.

"There is nothing to fear," Sebastian reassured him, holding onto one of Ciel's delicate hands to comfort him.

"As long as we are together there is not."

Upon arriving at the village Ciel noted the pained expressions of the faces of passerby. Children looked distraught while the adults yanking them by appeared to be downright disgusted. No one wanted to deal with the ominously cloaked strangers who had just arrived. They headed down a small alleyway, Ciel's cloak billowing in the icy wind as they made their way towards some place that Sebastian seemed to be seeking.

There were a few men fighting over a scrap of bread not far off, and the god heard shouts of "Mine!" "It belongs to me!" "Get your grubby hands off!"

He had never felt so much… pity.

Had never seen true hardship like this. Ciel held fast to Sebastian's sleeve as they passed the hungry mortals and stopped in front of a dwelling of an almost ancient appearance.

"Where are we?"

"This is a merchant's shop. Goods are not all that mortals spend precious gold upon."

"What else, then?"

"Information. Someone must have seen something unusual on the day in which your mother fled to the mortal realm. All manner of people from places near and far visit merchants for supplies. Which means there is a chance that we may learn something, even if we have to resort to petty mortal bribery."

Hand in hand they entered the dimly lit shop, the few and poorly lit candles leaving much to the imagination as a gravelly cackling welcomed them.

"What might the two of you be needing from the Undertaker?"

* * *

:)


End file.
